


Growing Pains

by Hardlight_Artemis, wordangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albino, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Original Fiction, Paganism, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardlight_Artemis/pseuds/Hardlight_Artemis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordangel/pseuds/wordangel
Summary: Tyrell Tigerson inherits an estate from his father Master Tiger and buys his first slaves. When his breeder Gyrie gets pregnant with twins a strange destiny unfolds and their world as they know it will never be the same.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. A new beginning.

Tyrell Tigerson had just turned 16 and sat in his father’s study, across the desk from the large figure that had been a commanding steady presence in his life from his earliest memories. Master Sandtiger was his father and was a large handsome humanoid tiger with white fur and dark markings and the most alert eyes. He could be gentle but he had taught Tyrell well about the arts of being a master to a slave. He had to admit he was a little nervous. He hadn’t been called to the study since the last time he’d gotten in trouble after a night drinking and carousing a little recklessly. Tyrell was an impressive and handsome young man, with a dark olive complexion and dark hair that he wore in a long braid tonight, with bright striking blue eyes. He stood at 6’5” and was very muscular, trained to hold his own in a fight and to wield his strength with finesse when needed.

His father spoke in a deep rumbling voice. “Tyrell, you know that you have been gifted an estate just to the south as your birthright since you have come of age. Tonight you will guide a small party of household slaves and caretakers to your estate and when there, you will find a second gift that is meant to purchase two things… one is a proper breeding slave to begin your stables and the second is a midwife to serve your stables. Once your estate is generating income, you may purchase other slaves but I wish to see how you build your stables from the ground up. You have been trained well and I believe you are ready for this inheritance. Do you have any other requests before you go pack your things to leave?”

Tyrell smiled at his father. “Thank you, Father. May I see Mother and have her blessings as you have given me yours?” 

Sandtiger chuckled. “You may. She might have a parting gift for you as is a custom among her former clan. No matter what it is, accept it and please her heart. She has been a good slave and deserves a bit of freedom with her heart.”

Tyrell smiled and bowed after standing and then shook his father’s hand. His father was not one for displays of emotion but the smile was a sign of his approval. It made him feel as if he could take on this world and make his father proud. He found his mother in the stables checking the new arrivals of household slaves and making assignments for them. She smiled at him and stopped what she was doing and walked over to him, then bowed elegantly, her thin silk gown fluttering alluringly. She was an intoxicating woman. “Hello, Master Tyrell. What can this one do for you today?”

His smile only grew. “Father has set up my estate to the south and is sending me with household slaves tonight. I will be setting up my own stables. He allowed me to seek your maternal blessing before I leave.” 

Morrigan smiled and walked over to a chest she kept near a window. Opening it, she picked up two things. One was a large tartan in the colors she’d adopted as Sandtiger’s to replace her family tartan when she was first brought in. The other was a small sapling that thrived despite living in the chest. She handed him the sapling and then wrapped the tartan around his shoulders. She spoke softly, her Irish lilt slightly musical as ever. “May you be ever blessed and find success always, and when the rain falls may you have warm arms to chase the chill away. May your family tartan be a badge of honor and protect you with our love and the love of the gods. And plant this sapling in the garden near your bedroom and it’s magic will bring you successful breeding and guard you from early loss of your little ones. Each child will have their own sapling that grows with them and when your sons leave for their own holdings, they should take their sapling on to start their own grove. May your grove be full and strong, my son.”

He smiled and kissed her gently. “Thank you, Mother. I won’t be a stranger after I get my stable started. You will meet my first slave soon. I am going to waste no time in selecting her.”

She smiled again. “Good. You will know her when you see her. The gods would have it be a good match and would not fail you.”

He chuckled softly. His mother was religious and almost superstitious to a fault but her prophecies were almost always true. He trusted her intuition. “May it be as you say, Mother. Be well and write to us often as Father allows.”

She nodded and when he left, she went back to her work. He didn’t waste time in packing and seeing to the wagons that would carry the household goods and slaves. As noon passed, he ate a final meal in the hall with his family and took some provisions for food at his estate. It took less time than expected to load everything they would need and they set out on their way, aiming to get to the estate before dark forced them to camp. The estate wasn’t that far away and as they made their way to the house and hall and slave quarters, he saw that his father had given him a choice piece of land and holdings that would do well if he managed them properly. As he’d promised his mother, he planted the sapling in the large inner courtyard nearest his bedroom. As soon as he watered the sapling, it began to grow magically until it was budding and full, almost a grown tree as if it had been there for years.

The next day he went to the slave market and began to look through the breeder candidates. A few caught his attention but then he saw her. She was a dark-haired beauty with piercing emerald green eyes and lush curves and a full figure. She smiled as their eyes met and she made the shackles she wore seem like sensual accents to the emerald green silk scarves that were tied to accentuate her figure rather than conceal her body. Her skin was light, like porcelain dotted with freckles here and there. He walked over and the slaver told him her name was Gyrie and she was from the travelers who passed through and sometimes sold off undesirables. She had been sold because she had the gift of spiritual sight but refused to use it to grow the fortunes of her family through fortune-telling. Her price was high but to Tyrell, it was worth it. She was meant to be his.  
Gyrie smiled. She could see that this man was gifted in his own right and if she pleased him, she wouldn’t be ill-treated. Perhaps even treasured. And for a slave, particularly a breeder, that would be a dream seldom fulfilled. She didn’t fight him when he took control of her shackles. She wanted to be with this master.

The latter part of the day was spent finding an adequate midwife slave and once he’d found one that pleased him, he bought her and the small group went to his estate. Time would see if they were a good match in truth.


	2. Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell Tigerson inspects Gyrie and breeds her for the first time.

The first thing that happened once they arrived at his estate was that the new slaves were bathed and inspected. The midwife was approved and sent on her way to her quarters to set things up the way that she needed them to be for her to complete her duties. Gyrie had bathed in scented soap and rubbed matching lilac scented oil into her skin and when it was her turn to be inspected, she dropped the thin veils of soft linen that had kept her skin from the eyes of the males that were not worthy of seeing it before their master approved it. Tyrell slowly walked around her, examining her skin for scars and flaws, gently touching here and there and in other areas squeezing to check muscle tone. Then he examined her breasts, feeling their weight and squeezing them to feel for the texture and pinching her nipples to see the potential for nursing future children. Lastly, his hand slid down her belly and disappeared between her thighs. He felt her labia and clitoris, then smiled at her as he drew back his hand and his fingers were coated in a thin sheen of her feminine juices. Of course, he’d inspected her before purchase but this inspection was a true test of her reaction to his touch and test of her obedience without the supervisory eyes of a slaver. “So, it seems that my touch is not abhorrent to you, Gyrie. You have passed this inspection though I retain the right to inspect you whenever it pleases me.”

Gyrie smiled softly, her eyes glancing up at his face before lowering once again respectfully. “Thank you, Master. It pleases this one to be deemed satisfactory.”

He spoke again, amusement in his voice. “You were sold as a breeder slave. You do understand the responsibilities of such and the future requirements when you do bear me children, do you not?”

He could hear her smile in her voice. “Yes, Master. She understands and is ready for such responsibilities. May she ask if she would hold the position of First Slave since there are no other breeders in the stables at this point?” 

He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled it roughly, pleased when she didn’t stiffen or cry out. “I will name First Slave as I see fit from whatever slave I deem worthy. That position is not exclusive to Breeders. You will not concern yourself with such titles or appointments, is that clear?”

“Yes, Master. She apologizes sincerely for overstepping her boundaries in asking such things.”

He released her, pleased again when she didn’t stumble but rather swayed and quickly regained control and returned to her proper stance for inspection. “Good girl. I have decided that you will serve me tonight and warm my bed, but you should understand that I will revoke this privilege whenever I please and not just as punishment. You will have your own place in the stables. You are to keep it as clean as you keep yourself and I will inspect it at my pleasure without notice. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master. Does the scent of lilacs please you or should she use a different scent in the future?”

“It is acceptable. The only scent you are forbidden from using is jasmine, as that is my mother’s scent and I would like that to remain unique to her.”

“Yes, Master. Is there anything else she should know?”

He smiled. “Not at this time. Now… when was your last menstrual cycle?” 

She smiled softly. “It was last week. Her cycles are regular and mostly light to moderate in volume.”

He nodded. “This means you are likely still very fertile. Good. Have you successfully been bred before?” 

She shook her head gently. “My trainer kept me from getting pregnant so when I was sold, my new master would have a pure womb.”

He chuckled softly. “This is unorthodox but acceptable. You understand that in my household, our children will be actively bred at my discretion and pleasure?”

“Yes, Master. One other thing that should be noted is that her mother was an albino, so some of your children may inherit this trait.”

He nodded. “That is acceptable. I do not see an albino as abhorrent or defective. On the contrary, they are a beautiful rarity.”

She smiled. She had hoped that this would not be seen as an undesirable thing. It only made her happier that this man had become her new master. She hoped that she would become pregnant quickly and bring him more pleasure with her.

“Is there any other genetic factor that should be brought to my attention before I breed you tonight, Gyrie?”  
She nodded. “Her mother was prone to giving birth to multiple babies, namely twins and triplets. This one was a rare single birth. Her father was a human with no supernatural parentage and her mother was half-elf and half-human.”

He smiled and caressed her shoulder with his fingertips and ran his hand down her arm, making her shiver in delighted desire. “Very good. My mother is a hybrid vampire and weretiger and my father is a weretiger. For my twelfth birthday, the only thing I asked of my parents was that my father give me the gift of his abilities. When he agreed after a lengthy conversation, I received that gift with my mother as a witness. After much training, I was able to channel my abilities and remain in my human form…” He walked in front of her as he talked and lifted her chin until he was looking into her eyes, searching for her reaction. “Does this frighten you, Gyrie? That your new master is a hybrid vampire weretiger?”

Her eyes held no sign of fear or revulsion, but rather a curiosity and a hint of excitement. She couldn’t hide or control the way she bit her lower lip before she spoke in a tone that was restrained excitement and lust. “No, Master… it doesn’t frighten her. It intrigues her and heats her blood at the possibilities for the future.”

He chuckled softly and gently traced her lips with his thumb as he still held her chin. “Are you saying that you desire the gift of my abilities? You wish to be gifted the bite of both weretiger and vampire? Think carefully before you answer.”

A few moments passed and he could hear the way her heartbeat had picked up speed, not quite pounding but definitely faster than before. Then she spoke again, warming the tip of his thumb with her breath as she did so. “If that would please you, then she would not mind it, if it is not too presumptuous to say such a thing, Master. She thinks that she would enjoy having so unique a bond with her master.”

He pulled her into his body with his other hand pressed to the small of her back. She could feel his solid and well-defined body and he could feel how well her curves and generous breasts seemed to mold to his body. “We will see if you still feel that way after you have been bred and bore me children. Once I see how you handle the responsibilities of being my slave and a mother and trainer, I will consider it and make you an offer if I decide you are a good candidate. Then you would have to take additional duties of training with me to control your powers. Do you still find this idea arousing and exciting?”

The smile that curved her lips was matched in her eyes. “Yes… everything about my master and his life and his plans for the future are exciting and arousing to this slave. All of it is beyond what she could ever have expected in her own life. She was afraid she would be bought by some old man seeking only to use her until he grew bored of her and sold her off. You speak of the future with training your children and building your stables and this one submitting to the First Slave of your choosing. To her mind, that does not sound like one who would sell her if he grew bored of her. Buy someone else and leave her to train the children perhaps, but not sell her.”  
He reached back to tug at her hair again, holding it tight in his hand, keeping her head pulled back slightly. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t sell you if you displeased me, slave. It is your job to see that you do not displease me so greatly that I no longer value you. Boredom has nothing to do with selling you or not. Your value to me is what keeps you in my stables no matter how many slaves fill them or how often you warm my bed.”

He leaned down and licked her neck slowly, his tongue sliding from the base of her neck up towards her chin in a seductive manner. She couldn’t suppress the shivers and her skin brought up little goosebumps of pleasure. “You are mine to do with as I please, Gyrie. Etch that on your mind and soul. You are mine.”

His words made her moan softly and her hands trembled as she fought the desire to tug at his clothes. Her training had taught her to please and to do so with great skill but it had never tested her control of desiring her partners quite like this. Master Tyrell was indeed a special man.

Her moan made him smile and he gently nipped at her collarbone before he turned her around and whispered in her ear. “Bend over the bed, you needy little thing… time to see what your skills really are.”

She licked her suddenly dry lips and walked over to the bed, using her steps to make her ass sway alluringly, trying to give him a little bit of a show as she did what he’d told her. Then she bent over the edge of the bed and leaned down onto her elbows, then looked back over her shoulder to see him stepping towards her with a smile that could only be described as devilish. “Well either you’re eager to be bred or you’re eager to satisfy, though the look on your face reads as eager anticipation. So which is it, Gyrie? Eager to breed or eager to placate?”

She bit her bottom lip for the briefest of seconds before she answered in a voice undeniably husky. “Eager to breed with you, Master Tyrell… very eager to breed. You have a way of triggering reactions stronger than her other partners evoked in her.”

He chuckled and ran his hand over her back as he freed himself from his breeches with his other hand. “Well, you certainly are a wet little slave… I’d better take advantage of that wetness.”

She bit her lower lip and arched her back up into his touch, then when he pushed into her with one smooth thrust, she moaned loudly. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard, her wetness and responsiveness making him want to see how hard he could push her before she’d beg for release. The harder he took her, the more she moaned. She bucked into him and ground against him while he was buried to the hilt, making him throb. She certainly was skilled and putting on a damn nice show with her genuine passion. He felt every clench and tremble and she felt every pulse and throb. He was nearly panting and they were both soaked with sweat by the time she began to beg for release. What was unique about it was that she wasn’t just begging for her own orgasm. She was also begging to feel his. He licked his lips as he listened to her passionate pleas before he answered. 

“Please, Master, please… please let her cum. Oh gods… please Master… please cum with her… please… please breed her… she needs to cum and she can feel you throbbing… please breed her!”

He buried himself deeply and groaned in her ear. “You may cum, Gyrie… if you scream, scream my name.”

Her entire body shuddered against his and he steadied her with an arm around her waist. She came with a soft cry of “Master Tyrell!” as her juices gushed over his length and out from their joined bodies. He grunted as the feeling made him cum hard and he filled her with his seed. As he panted in the aftermath of his climax, he held her to him and kept her still to minimize losing the seed his body had pumped into her. He held her like this until they’d both stopped panting and then carefully pulled out of her. Without a prompt from him, she turned and began to clean him with long slow licks and a couple of sucks on the tip of his cock to make sure nothing went to waste. He smiled down at her and then undressed for bed. 

After watching him undress, she got up and extinguished the candles once he was in the bed. She quickly walked back over to the bed and got in with him. “Would you like for her to sleep behind you or in your arms, Master?”

He chuckled softly and patted the bed in front of him and wrapped his arms around her once she’d moved in front of him. They both slept soundly that night, not yet knowing that his seed had taken root with twins.


	3. His seed has taken root.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell and Gyrie find out they are expecting.

Gyrie woke just before dawn and looked into the sleeping face of her new master. She was lucky indeed. Without hesitation, she slid her hand down beneath the blanket and began to gently stroke him to wake him. Once he’d hardened in her hand, she smiled and gently rubbed herself to make her folds slick and ready for him. He rolled onto his back and stretched out as he woke. She smiled and straddled his hips, then guided him into her channel before she took his length into her body. He gave her a sleepy smile as one hand ran over her side slowly. His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke softly. “Good girl… now show me how much you wish to give me pleasure and maybe, just maybe, we will be blessed with children from this coupling.”

She smiled and licked her lips as she began to roll her hips in a slow steady motion as she stirred his passions to life as his body and mind continued to wake. He put his hands on her hips and began to thrust upwards and control her hips so he could take her faster and deeper. She gasped and moaned, making him smile. So his Gyrie liked it deep and fast. A good note to keep in mind for the future. As their pace grew faster and more passionate, Tyrell wondered how much of a pain slut his new slave was. That would be something to explore later though. For now, he was enjoying making her moan and shudder. He smacked her hip, the sharp sound filling the air. Instantly her folds clenched tightly and she made a sound of tortured delight. So she did enjoy pain to some degree. She moaned his name when he ran his nails down her spine, just hard enough to leave red marks that would fade rather quickly. She began to ride him with a wild passion and hunger and he matched her bucking with strong thrusts. It didn’t take long of that before she began to moan and beg for release in broken sentences, words punctuated with moans and gasps. She was on edge and he wanted her to dance it a little longer. 

Gyrie was in ecstatic almost pain as he denied her an orgasm and kept her hovering on the edge, testing her control. Just when she thought she couldn’t hold back anymore, he grunted. “Cum now, Gyrie.” She exploded in an orgasm so strong that it made her see stars and she drenched his thighs and hips with her uniquely fragrant juices. He kept pushing her like this until he himself couldn’t hold back anymore and he came almost explosively deep into her womb.

He held her to him to keep his seed in and smiled at her. He felt her breasts and thought they seemed a little heavier and fuller and this pleased him. If she was indeed pregnant, he would get his parents to visit earlier than planned and get his mother’s input on the matter. She would be happy about it and her intuition and insight were valuable, as was her input on the pregnancy and life or lives growing in Gyrie’s womb. He would love any information he could get from her.

Weeks passed and Gyrie was not only fitting in well, but seemed to be growing in her devotion and her submission to him grew and deepened more with each passing day. He could not have asked for nor chosen a better slave. She had begun to show signs of pregnancy so he sent her to the midwife to see if his intuition and hers was accurate. As he waited, he busied himself with the tasks of setting up the estate and managing the affairs that were already in place. Things were going rather smoothly and his household was growing. He’d had a few of the female slaves already get pregnant, not just by him. He was happy and well satisfied. 

Meanwhile, in the midwife’s quarters, Gyrie was examined and the midwife happily told her that she was indeed pregnant though early in carrying. As she had solely served Tyrell, there was no doubt who the father was. Tyrell had decided that she was to bear his children before she served any of the others. Gyrie was overjoyed and decided that she would be the one to tell her master as soon as he was done dealing with business. She was sure that he would be happy to hear the news.

After an hour or two, Gyrie was able to go into the study. While waiting, she’d bathed using lilac scented soap and oils and braided her long hair while it dried so it would be wavy when she took it down, trying to please her master with her beauty. Tyrell called to her. “Come in slave. Tell me what the midwife had to say.”

Gyrie smiled happily. “Master Tyrell, the midwife says that your slave is indeed pregnant though early in her term. It is likely that your first breeding of her took root. This girl is honored to carry your offspring.”

Tyrell smiled. “This pleases me, slave. You are to take every precaution to care for yourself better to safeguard the pregnancy. I will be having my mother and father visit to share the news with them about my household’s success.”

As Tyrell took up a pen and paper to write his father, Gyrie knelt beside his chair, waiting for his orders. The letter read: 

Father,  
My household is faring well and I would much enjoy a visit from you and mother. My slave Gyrie is pregnant and I would welcome her valuable insight. I would also like it if you would come and see the other slaves that have been impregnated and perhaps bring a trusted male to breed with others to widen the parentage of the children in my household.  
With respect and admiration,  
Tyrell Tigerson

He folded and sealed the letter and called for a messenger to ride and take the letter to Master Tiger. It was during the early evening that the messenger arrived and hand-delivered it to him while he was doing business in the study. Tiger was pleased and sent the messenger back with a reply that they would come in a few days and to have the estate ready to receive him and Morrigan and two other male slaves and an additional two female slaves to be added to the stable if he was pleased with the household.

Meanwhile, Tyrell looked at Gyrie. “Tell me about the examination and how you felt during and after.” 

Gyrie smiled at him and then spoke. “The midwife is gentle and kind. She welcomed this one in and had her undress. Then she had her get up on a low table for the examination. Your slave was a little nervous and excited. She lifted and squeezed these breasts, asking if they were sore. She told her they were, then she pressed on her stomach and felt it, then her abdomen. She asked if there had been any nausea and she replied that there had been mild spells of it. Then the midwife had her spread her legs open and then the midwife used a single finger inside her. This one was nervous again and it hurt a little and felt like the midwife was trying to reach into her stomach from below for a moment. Then the midwife removed her finger and said that her cervix was closed so that meant her womb was closed and she was indeed pregnant. It made your slave feel incredibly happy and that she loved the little one already. The midwife told her that it was too early to tell if there were more than one babes present. Your slave truly hopes that like her mother, she will bear you multiple children at a time. Does this please you, Master Tyrell?”

Tyrell smiled softly. “Good girl. It pleases me greatly and I would be pleased indeed if there were multiple babes in your womb. My parents have been invited to come and my mother, if she comes with my father, will provide us with valuable insight. It will please me to have you and the others meet them.”

Gyrie smiled happily and Tyrell responded by gently rubbing her hair and he bent to kiss her forehead. Both of them were pleased and were eager to hear if they would have guests soon. Gyrie would happily make sure that things were in order and prepared for them.


	4. A special visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell and Gyrie have special guests and a revelation is made that will change everything.

After dinner, Gyrie was bred again and she couldn’t place why she felt herself falling deeper into her role as a slave. With little else to explain it than her growing affection and devotion to Master Tyrell, she shrugged off the sense that there was more to it. What else would reasonably explain the feeling of being utterly owned and that she was being closely observed? Regardless of wh, she reveled in it. This was a dream she had never entertained for more than a moment or two during training. She might be rather inexperienced and young but she was practical and kept her romantic ideals on a tight leash. Romance was not to be expected as a rule in the life of a breeder slave. Her high sex drive and robust health had earned her the training of a breeder, like her mother and many of her sisters. Some of her siblings had been deemed household slaves, though they’d lived good lives as well as the breeders. The ones who were sold faced uncertain comforts in their new households. Gyrie had been sold as soon as her former Master deemed her trained. She was sure she had much more to learn but was resolved to learn quickly and displease her Master as little as possible. It would please her heart and his as well.

That night, she warmed Tyrell’s bed again and smiled as one of his hands slid down to rest over her womb where their child or children were growing. She slipped off into dreams easily as she felt his slow deep breathing against her back. Blackness of dreamlessness faded into a vision of a thick grove of trees where the center was a large thick oak. With her feet dangling into a small babbling brook, Gyrie was shaded from the heat of the day by the many trees. To her left was a strong willow tree that swayed gently in the breeze and to her right was a thick strong birch tree that stood proudly and its branches twined gracefully with the willow it stood taller than. She felt as if she was being watched but it didn’t make her feel suspicious or paranoid. On the contrary, it felt comforting and strong, like she was protected and fully enveloped in true dominance. In the distance she saw the main house as if she was in a large courtyard encircled by a strong and well-guarded wall. In the clearing close to the house, she watched two children playing. They were about ten, maybe younger, and the male was a beautiful albino with long hair that was intricately braided. The female was beautiful and slender with golden hair that flowed in waves and fluttered about her in the breeze and with the playing. The children were playing a game of tag and the boy was clearly the more athletic of the two while the girl was clever enough to evade him. She felt a sense of calm and happiness as she watched, knowing that they were all safe and cared for as she’d always hoped for herself and her children. She knew that these were her children though she’d had others by now. The sound of laughter and childhood joy echoed from other places in the grove but the two she saw were the only children playing near her. There were other women and men there too but they were vague presences and not as important to her attention as the two she was watching, more like a peripheral awareness. As she stood and moved back towards the main house, the laughter and play followed her. She never saw the faces of the children directly but that feeling of being dominated and happily so was from her core and she was devoted to it. The dream faded as she woke the next morning, still in the arms of her Master. She lay there enjoying the warmth and tenderness of his embrace, not wanting to wake him if he was having pleasant dreams as she had.

In his dreams, Tyrell saw a very similar scene and felt a great love for the children, perhaps more than that of his other children. He saw the many trees in the grove and thought of his mother’s belief in the trees of her people. Would that he would be as prolific as this. In the grove there were many birch trees, though none as great as the birch twining so closely with the beautiful willow. He felt a great strength and dominance in the young albino boy and a gentle ferocity in the golden-haired beauty. They complimented each other as opposites. She was doubtless a breeder but he felt no desire to send them away from his household though they were nearly old enough for such things. He woke slowly, the feeling of love and affection from the children lingering in his mind even as he opened his eyes and found himself holding one hand over Gyrie’s womb. Were his senses tricking him or did he feel a gentle rounding there that was almost indiscernible? It was odd to feel it now but he liked the feeling. It was then that he decided that despite the other slaves he’d already impregnated, Gyrie would be First slave and would be his favorite for warming his bed for as long as she did not defy him. After all, she had drawn his interest above all others and the other breeders were bred out of dominance and need to diversify his brood of children. And if she asked for the bite after the delivery of this pregnancy, he would give it to her. She would be bound to him in more than submission.

After he bred her from behind, they bathed and had breakfast. After breakfast, he was brought the response from his father thanks to a tired messenger. He sent the messenger off to seek bathing, refreshments, and a bed before he broke the seal and read the message. He smiled as he read it and summoned Gyrie from her chores. When she arrived, he smiled at her. “My father and mother will be here in a few days and will be bringing several new slaves for us should my father approve of my household. As First slave, I expect you to oversee the preparations for the household. You are to delegate what tasks you cannot complete yourself due to your condition. And I want the future grove properly cleaned and weeded if it has not been. We will present our best for their arrival. Do you understand?”

Gyrie smiled happily. “She understands it clearly. Thank you for the honor of First slave, Master Tyrell. She will not fail you in this role and will make all the arrangements to prepare everything for your parents’ visit. They will have the best hospitality we can offer.”

He nodded. “Good girl. Go begin your work then.”

Gyrie bowed deeply and went out of the office. She spent the rest of the day working on this assignment and selecting the others that would help her with things. After dinner, she was summoned to serve her master and warm his bed. Once again she fell asleep with one of his hands on her very gently rounded womb.

The next couple of days were a flurry of activity and the estate was looking fantastic by the time Master Tiger and his group arrived. All of the slaves were out front to greet him and Tyrell stood with Gyrie by his side. The breeders were all clothed in thin sheer short gowns, ready for inspection even if they were pregnant. The male slaves wore simple pants and tunics. Everything was finished to the last detail. When Tiger dismounted, he smiled and greeted Tyrell by grasping his forearm in a warrior’s greeting before they hugged. Gyrie was struck by the imposing weretiger figure with his tall warrior build and white and black striping. She couldn’t help but wonder if Master Tyrell looked like this when he was in his weretiger form. Tyrell spoke first. “Father, this is Gyrie, my First slave. Gyrie, this is my father Master Tiger. Father, she is free to use.”

After his gesture to her, Tiger smiled and grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her knees. His length soon emerged from his furred sheath and she could smell his musky scent as he pushed her head down. She opened her mouth and took his cock into her mouth and he pushed her down roughly, making her gag slightly as his head cut off her air. He thrust a few times and then pulled out, satisfied that she did not pull away from him and accepted what he did to her with the eagerness expected from a proper breeder. As she got to her feet, he stroked her cheek gently. “Good to meet you Gyrie. This is my First slave, Morrigan.”

A statuesque weretiger with dark coloring and slightly auburn stripes approached and Tyrell smiled at the woman who was clothed in a perfectly draped length of sheer silk. Without hesitation, he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into him and spun her away from his face, then thrust into her without warning. She moaned happily as he thrust into her again and moaned louder when he kissed the highly sensitive scar marking her collarbone area where she’d been bitten by Tiger years earlier. Gyrie watched as the woman melted into her son, then just as suddenly as he’d thrust into her, he pulled out. Then and only then did she turn and they hugged happily. Morrigan smiled at them both. “Master Tyrell, you look well… It does her heart good to see her son so healthy and happy. Gyrie is a beautiful girl. Congratulations on your excellent household. The estate looked beautiful as we rode in.”

Tiger walked down the line of slaves and inspected them all in detail and then walked back to Tyrell. “They look well cared for and I would say you have done well. I would love to see what you’ve done with the estate interior and grounds.”

Tyrell smiled and motioned for him to enter the estate house. As they all entered, the slaves entered behind the two men, the last to enter being the slaves that took the horses to the livery stables. As they toured the estate, Gyrie and Morrigan talked quietly and didn’t disrupt the conversation of their masters. In the great hall, a feast was laid out and the men sat at the center of the table with Gyrie to Tyrell’s left and Morrigan to Tiger’s left. Drinks were poured and bloodwine was served for Morrigan and Tyrell as the family caught up though it hadn’t been that long since they’d seen Tyrell. There was music and slaves entertained with dancing and both Tyrell and Tiger were pleased with Gyrie’s efforts and organization of the affair. Morrigan studied Gyrie throughout the dinner, not just sizing her up but taking in her aura and observing her state. She sensed that the children she carried were powerful in their own right and would have a unique compliment to one another and lasting impact on their world. 

As the meal drew to a close, Morrigan spoke up in her gently lilting accented voice. “Master Tyrell, would it be possible for you to take her to see the grove you have planted?”

Tyrell smiled. “I was wondering when you would ask, mother. Of course. I’ve had it prepared for your visit.”

Tiger chuckled softly, the sound a deep bass rumble. “I would like to see it as well, Tyrell.”

Tyrell smiled again. “I welcome it, father. The four of us could go and let mother and Gyrie walk through with us. I would love to hear what both of you have to say.”

They rose and as the slaves went to clearing the table and putting away the food that could be kept and distributing the rest for the other slaves’ dinners, the four of them walked to the small courtyard that could easily be expanded in time. There stood the thick oak that had quickly grown into a full grown tree, surrounded by five small saplings. Three were oaks but two were a willow and a birch tree that were small but showing more growth than the others already. Morrigan smiled. “You have done well on starting your grove, Master Tyrell. And she sees that there are twinned trees. One for each babe that your Gyrie carries. The willow to a girl that will grow graceful and strong as her tree and the birch to your son, who will be a strong albino who is a force to be reckoned with in her second sight. She sees no sign of weakness in the saplings which shows that the babes grow healthy. This is good and a welcome sight. Congratulations on the beginnings of a great grove that will honor our ancestors and the old gods. Your mother can see the hand of The Morrigan herself guiding the trees to the light and giving them all they need. It was a blessing indeed.”

Tiger chuckled at his slave’s declaration and Tyrell smiled as his mother continued to walk around the trees and inspect them. Gyrie walked over to the willow and gently touched the bark, feeling a sense of love and admiration from the child it represented. But when she touched the birch, a strange feeling overtook her. Dominance and a deep bond sparked, deeper than the one with the willow’s babe. She knew that this child was destined for greatness and she must play a part in it. That she would do anything for this son and that while Tyrell owned her, this son would own her soul. It made her hand and heart tremble. There was a sense of maternal pride as well as a knowledge that this son would fill her womb more than once and would have a hand in future breedings, that she needed such things. She ached to be so completely owned and needed something sexually that she couldn’t place. Her body grew damp and heavy as if she needed to be taken by this son, her son. She knew in her mind that this could not be for some time and it saddened her. This need for domination wasn’t directed at Tyrell but rather at a faceless master who would come to her. She didn’t understand it and it pulled her mind in many directions and tore her. She was Tyrell’s to the bone but now she was drawn to something different, someone different. Morrigan gave her a knowing smile and gently touched her hand as she drew it away from the birch. “All will be well and made clear in time, dear girl. Do not be troubled by your new knowledge. A late bloom of the second sight can be troubling and disturbing to some but you will learn to hone it.”

They soon left the grove and accompanied Master Tiger and Morrigan to their chambers and Tyrell went to his chambers with a puzzled and very needy Gyrie following him. She needed his reassurance and calming touch to soothe her mind so that sleep would come to her tonight. She only hoped that her master was as fond of her as she was growing increasingly fond of him. She would not say it was love but it could easily be allowed to be named such a thing if there was a sign of it being returned in any fashion by Master Tyrell. When Tyrell bedded her that night, it was almost a tender pride in him towards her. She was physically satisfied but there was still a yearning for something else in her heart and soul. As Tyrell pulled her into his arms for sleeping, he spoke quietly. “I am proud of your hard work, my Gyrie. You did well. I look forward to meeting our twins. You have earned my affection and dare I say my love.”

Gyrie smiled softly and kissed his arm. “If your heart says this is love, then I will say that I love you too, Master Tyrell Tigerson.”

As she fell into a troubled sleep feeling conflicted between her heart and this nameless feeling, his hand was over her womb and her head nestled against his shoulder with his head gently resting over hers.


	5. A revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision is had and dreams are explained.

As she dreamt, she saw herself in a rocking chair holding a sleeping child and felt that calming dominance behind her, just off to her right shoulder. She felt a small hand rest on her shoulder and instantly she melted inside. The conflicted sense vanished and a rush of pleasure hit her at the simple contact. “You see what will come in your dreams… you feel what will come in your dreams…”

The voice was of a young man almost fully matured but she somehow knew it without seeing his face. “Are you her son? Was it you and your sister that she saw in dreams before?”

His reply was a soft laugh. “Of course we are in your dreams… it is only fitting that we have awakened your minor gift of visions.”

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and his hand slid to gently take hold of her throat and hold her much like Tiger had in that dominant manner. It didn’t alarm her or frighten her. It felt good. Damn good. Like it completed some part of her that she didn’t realize needed completion.

“Now you see it...Now you feel it… You knew it when you touched my sapling… he may own you but it is my command you crave. Do not fear it. This is my command to you… submit and learn and you will be rewarded in dreams until I am old enough to reward you in the waking.”

His hand squeezed a little tighter, adding a subtle pressure that sent a tingle through her. “Loving him is well and good but remember that he can never own your being the way that I can. I do love my father but you and my twin are mine. I will ensure it. You may not understand it but you will understand in time. I love you, Mother, and expect you to see to it that we are cared for as long as you live.” 

Tears slipped down her cheeks. “Her precious one, your mother loves you very much and always will. She will do everything to take care of you and your twin. Is she as beautiful and strong as you are?”

She felt a gentle presence on her left shoulder and felt a small hand with long thin fingers rest on her shoulder. “Your daughter is as you saw in your dreams, it is up to you to say if that is beautiful and strong, Mother.”

She chuckled softly. “Then yes, her daughter is beautiful and strong. Your mother loves you very much as well, her precious one. Never doubt that, either of you. You are already so very loved and have been since the midwife confirmed that you were in this womb. Your mother is grateful for these dreams.”

She felt two kisses on her head as the dream faded and let her sleep more peacefully for a few more hours. She woke with the dawn and after serving her master with her body and having breakfast with his parents, she went with Morrigan to the bath so the two could bathe in peace while the men looked over papers and discussed business plans. The two women talked about children and the birthing process and as they sat in the roman style bath, Morrigan gently touched Gyrie’s back. The moment she did, a vision took hold of her.

She saw Gyrie with a huge stomach, cradling her belly and glassy eyed. Then she saw Gyrie after the birth, trembling and looking as if she’d been drugged. The moment the midwife laid the tiny albino boy into her arms, the trembling eased and Gyrie sighed in relief. And when the boy latched onto her breast hungrily, Gyrie moaned in pleasure, a more intense sounding moan than she’d made with Tiger’s children. Then time flashed and the boy was a toddler, an irresistible pull emanating from his small body, reducing women to begging for his attention. That she was even pulled into the sensation through the vision was staggering. Then just as abruptly as it came, the vision was gone. She didn’t know what to make of it at first. She covered her puzzlement in slowly lathering up her fur and hair to wash herself. She hummed softly as she thought about the vision and the implications. Because of the size of Gyrie’s belly in the first flash, it must mean accelerated pregnancy beyond the usual for a weretiger’s child. The pull could be some sort of magical aura from the boy but whether he could control it or not was unseen in the vision. The reactions in the flash about the birth could foretell the impact of these two factors on Gyrie. It was a warning for sure. Now what to say without alarming anyone… she pondered this further as she rinsed off. 

As she bathed, so did Gyrie, each using scents that were now their signatures. Gyrie had said nothing of her dream to Morrigan, holding it to herself like a treasure for a little while longer. She had felt nothing of the power that had given her master’s mother the vision so she was none the wiser about the secret the other woman was holding at the same time. 

Morrigan decided that the proper course of action would be to have Gyrie bring the concern to her master and then check her using second sight for accelerated growth in the twins if Tyrell allowed it. “Gyrie, have you had any prophetic dreams or visions?”

Gyrie relaxed in the water as she smiled at Morrigan. “She has had two dreams, why do you ask?”

Morrigan nodded as she relaxed next to Gyrie. “Because when she touched you earlier she had a vision of her own. Will you tell me about your dreams so she can see if they have any bearing on her interpretation of her vision?”

Gyrie nodded and quickly told the other woman about the dreams and what had been said in them. Morrigan nodded. “It seems that confirms her vision interpretation. She believes that you will have an extremely accelerated pregnancy even for those carrying the children of a weretiger. It would have a profound effect on you, especially with your new gifts of second sight developing.”

She continued to tell her the details of the vision as delicately as she could and Gyrie nodded, wide eyed. It did make some sense the way the other slave explained it. “Could you examine her with your gift of second sight and see if these things are true?”

Morrigan smiled. “We would need the permission of your master for it, but she would be happy to do this for you and your family.”

The two women continued to talk for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off, then applying scented oils to their bodies to keep their skin and hair soft and well scented to please their masters. They walked together after dressing in soft thin linen clothes wrapped just right to shield their bodies from the eyes of others than their masters, then knocked at the door to the study to speak with their masters about the revelations they’d shared. When they were given permission to enter the study, they both bowed deeply and knelt in the floor in front of the desk. Gyrie was the first to speak.  
“Master Tyrell, during her bath with Morrigan there was a vision… Morrigan saw things that suggested that she is having an accelerated pregnancy and it could greatly affect her. It was confirmed with dreams that this one has been having. Would you allow Morrigan to examine her and confirm this?”

One eyebrow raised and Tyrell answered. “Tell me about this vision and these dreams, slaves. Morrigan first.”

Morrigan told him about her vision and then Gyrie told him about her dreams. He thought for a moment and then nodded. “Very well. Morrigan, you may verify these conditions and we will discuss the potential impact. And Father, I would welcome your opinion on the findings and these dreams.”

Morrigan smiled and shifted so she could place her hands on Gyrie’s abdomen. She closed her eyes and sent her senses to magically see the twins in her womb. As she saw the children, she could tell that they’d advanced to about 10 weeks already and she could feel the pull of the aura already from the male. Her vision was further validated as she felt the male trying to compel her to submit. He was very strong and would only grow stronger. She surrounded the twins with a sense of love and protection before she withdrew and opened her eyes. “It is confirmed. The twins are at roughly ten weeks progression in growth. I estimate a pregnancy of three to three and a half months before delivery. And the boy has a defined aura of power already. He tried to compel me to submit as I examined him. This power will only grow and I cannot think that he has control over this aura.”

Tiger spoke first, intent on clarifying this examination. “Tell us, slave… how close did you come to submitting to the male?”

Morrigan answered. “She only submitted enough to keep the boy calm and reassured both twins that they were loved and protected.”

Tiger nodded. “And are there any problems with their growth? Can you tell if this accelerated growth will continue after the birth?”

Again, Morrigan answered. “They suffer no ill effects from the accelerated growth and are healthy. If their growth is accelerated after birth it would match that of a weretiger but that isn’t something that she could tell quite yet. She would have to reexamine the twins close to or just after birth.”

Tiger nodded again. “In your opinion, is Gyrie in danger due to the acceleration of the pregnancy?”

She shook her head. “No, Master. She would just need to be sure to eat enough to feel satisfied throughout the day and rest more than an average weretiger pregnancy. Your slave can leave a mixture of herbs to be added to Gyrie’s wine that will help her stay healthy, as well as leave the recipe with the midwife here so she can continue to have these herbs twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed. She should avoid strenuous activities such as lifting heavy objects throughout the pregnancy and should not be used vaginally or anally during the pregnancy to keep her cervix strong in closing the womb.”

Tiger nodded. “And what did you feel about the female child?”

Morrigan smiled. “She is strong and passionate though timid. She is shy but brave. She will grow into a beautiful spirit, resilient and a light to all who come into her life. When she gives her love, it will be absolutely unshakeable.”

Tiger smiled and stroked Morrigan’s head affectionately. “Good girl.”

Tyrell looked from his mother to Gyrie. “Slave, this means that I will be using other slaves for breeding and for my needs and for the time being you will watch. Your daily duties will be limited to overseeing the other slaves and managing assignments. You are to rest if you are tired rather than pushing through to complete tasks. And you are to follow the directions of my mother and the midwife for your diet and treatment schedule. Is that clear?”

Gyrie nodded. “Yes Master. She will do as she is told with great joy for the honor of bearing your children with grace.”

Tyrell smiled and nodded. “Good girl. Father and I have agreed on an arrangement for tomorrow’s activities… we will spend the day with breeding and submission training with my father overseeing Gyrie and I will breed my mother. Gyrie will watch and my father will observe her reactions and test her submissiveness. Since there is the restriction on her sexual activity now, I think it would be best to keep her use to oral sex and inspection.”

Everyone agreed and before dinner there was light hearted conversation and the four of them relaxed together in the study. On the way to dinner, the four stopped by the midwife’s quarters and retrieved the herbal mixture from the stores and Morrigan gave the recipe for the blend to the midwife. During dinner, it was just the four of them after the kitchen slaves brought in the food platters. Once they were gone, Morrigan and Gyrie stripped from their dresses and prepared plates of meat, vegetables, and fruit for their masters. Morrigan showed Gyrie how to blend the bloodwine for Tyrell and herself before showing her how to mix the herbs into her own wine after she poured wine for Tiger. Once they’d both served their masters, they went and knelt beside them. Tyrell smiled and stroked Gyrie’s neck and shoulders with one hand as he ate some of the meat before feeding her a bit of meat from his plate by hand. Tiger reached down to caress Morrigan’s breasts before kissing the top of her head and eating some of his food while she waited, laying her head against his outer thigh. When he’d eaten a little of everything, he fed her some meat. The men continued to fondle and caress the women and feed them from their own plates while the women displayed their own affections and kept serving the meal until the men were full. Tyrell made sure that Gyrie finished her wine and praised her for properly mixing glasses of bloodwine and properly serving wine to his father. When the meal was finished, they all stayed in the great hall and enjoyed cuddling and affectionate time as a family over more light conversation.

As bedtime approached, the couples parted for their own bedchambers. Tiger bred Morrigan before they went to sleep. Tyrell brought another slave in as Gyrie laid in the bed. As Tyrell bred the slave from behind with an almost brutal force, a clear display of dominance, Gyrie felt a twinge of jealousy and desire. She needed that badly. She couldn’t help it when she was commanded to finger herself to orgasm. As the slave was bred again, Tyrell commanded Gyrie to cum over and over. When they were both finished, Tyrell sent the other slave off to the stables and had Gyrie clean herself up before they went to bed for the night. She was once again cradled in his arms. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard him whisper in her ear. “Good girl… you made me proud tonight. Sleep well in my love and trust in my dominance.”

In her dreams, she saw the boy again, but this time he was dominating Morrigan much like Tyrell had dominated the other breeding slave and Morrigan was heavily pregnant during this. When he finished, he spoke. “See? I can get her to submit just like you and I will breed her too. Get used to the idea of sharing, mother. You are mine but I am going to breed many women and slaves alike.”

Her daughter’s voice came from nearby. “Mother, do not worry about us. We are well and she does not succumb to his growing power. We love you as well.”

Gyrie smiled as she felt that powerful pull to her son and went to him and knelt in front of him. He pulled her hair roughly and kept her eyes away from his face. “You will submit to me completely and I will own you sooner than you think. You may love my father but you are already bound to me. You can feel it, there’s no need to deny it. If you feel it, kiss my hand.”

Gyrie kissed the hand that he lowered for her to kiss and he chuckled. “Good. Keep learning and submitting.”

As the dream began to fade, a restless sleep followed. She loved her master and didn’t want to disappoint him but she needed to submit to her son even through the barrier of the womb. This conflicting sensation followed her even as she turned into her master’s chest, trying to comfort herself with his scent.


	6. A test and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrie learns the consequences of failure in testing her submission.

The following morning another slave came in to serve Tyrell and again Gyrie watched, tendrils of jealousy creeping through her as her body ached to serve and no matter how much she pleasured herself, it wasn't quite enough. She didn't feel satisfied in body or soul or even heart. It only made her feel less important and uncomfortably aware that she was replaceable if her master was through with her. As they went to breakfast with Tiger and Morrigan, she felt herself almost despondent in her dissatisfaction. She felt useless instead of submissive. 

Morrigan was dressed in the loose drapes of silk and so was Gyrie since Morrigan had taught her a better way to dress in the single length of silk. It gave alluring hints at their curves and showed glimpses of skin while keeping their bodies hidden from the eyes of others, marking their precious position as prized breeders. There was a hierarchy even amongst the breeders as to who was average and available to all and who was available only at the invitation of their master.

Breakfast was an informal meal with the four of them again and the women knelt beside their masters and dropped their purple silks to the ground. The meal was peppered with caresses and fondling and other small displays of affection and the women served the men elegantly and were fed by hand by their masters. As they ate, Morrigan looked to Gyrie. "Gyrie, have you had more dreams?"

Gyrie nodded and told them all about the dream from the previous night. Before the others could answer, a sense of disappointment and disapproval flooded her like she'd aired her owner's secrets and it seized her heart and built like a storm of sorrow in her.

Morrigan thought for a moment before she spoke, a sense of warring fear of that power and desire for the submission offered pulsing through her. The second before she opened her mouth, she saw a vision of the boy as a young man being worshipped by many albinos and non albinos alike. As if he were a god. And the girl was there almost as if she were his consort. Only the young man didn’t seem to be revelling in it as he had in the description of the dream. “Interesting… this boy’s power will be intoxicating, She’s sure, but it may surprise him where it takes him. After all, being worshipped by many is not always the pleasure one truly seeks in life if simpler pleasures will do. She was once named the High Priestess of The Morrigan and yet it was as Master Tiger’s slave that she found the most happiness. As such she was privileged to know that the great goddess was less pleased with the many who sought to become her lover than she was that of a sincere heart seeking to serve her.”

Tiger chuckled softly, wondering if he could use the dream’s implications to test the bond he and Morrigan shared and her submission to him, then turn around and strengthen it further. Tyrell sat in silence, pondering this dream and wondering if Gyrie could truly serve two masters or if this influence would tear her from him before he could even see if the bite would be given. He said nothing about these thoughts and just watched Gyrie. 

Gyrie began to wring her hands together and apologize profusely, tears streaming down her face as if shame and sorrow were unbearable. Morrigan frowned. “Gyrie, what are you apologizing for?”

Punctuated by sobs, Gyrie answered. “She shouldn’t have said anything… She’s disappointed by sharing what should’ve been private… said too much… it was wrong… She should’ve known better… She’s made all of you think less of him before he’s even born.”

Morrigan moved to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh Gyrie… we don’t think less of him… we truly don’t.”

Gyrie looked up at Tyrell. “Master Tyrell, he loves you… please don’t hate him because of words she shouldn’t have said.”

Tyrell rubbed her hair soothingly. “Shh… I don’t hate him. And I am not disappointed in you. I was just taking time to think about the dream. We will find a way to make it work if these dreams come to pass.”

They spent several more minutes consoling and reassuring Gyrie before she stopped crying and the family could relax and spend some affectionate time together until the mood was lifted enough to even consider the day’s planned activities. As the sorrow ebbed away, Gyrie felt as if the boy was reassuring her as well, as if he was not intending the stern reproach he’d sent her through their bond to send her into hysterical sorrow. It had, however, served the purpose in keeping her mindful of what she shared of the dreams in the future.

After a little more wine and conversation, the family felt prepared to move to the master suite for the planned activities. Gyrie and Morrigan rewrapped themselves in their silks and the four walked through the halls into the master suite. As soon as the door was shut, the women once again dropped their silks and moved towards the bed. As Tyrell began to gently caress and stroke his mother’s shoulders and breasts, Tiger picked up the length of silk that Gyrie had dropped. Soon Morrigan was trembling and leaning into her son’s hands and Gyrie looked to Tiger, who smiled at her and gently tugged at her hair. “So, Gyrie… what do you think of seeing my Morrigan react so hungrily to your master’s touch?”

Gyrie watched the slow build of the others and spoke softly. “It’s intriguing… she never saw such things with her mother and siblings… not so passionately at least.”

Tiger chuckled softly and reached down to squeeze Gyrie’s tender breasts, making her gasp and tremble. “With weretigers passion is close to the surface in breeding and often results in a beautiful build and crescendo. Tyrell is excellent at playing his mother’s passions like a virtuoso plays an instrument.”

Tyrell had Morrigan laying face up on the bed now and was stroking her with his long fingers, skillfully teasing her and making her moans and whimpers of pleasure fill the air as much as the smell of her arousal was. To Gyrie it seemed magical. Is this how it would be with her own son one day? That thought alone made her grow wet and made her mouth go dry in hungry need.

“Do you want to watch them breed after I test your boundaries of submission?”

Gyrie nodded. “Yes Master Tiger.” There was no jealousy in her as she watched mother and son dancing with pleasure and denial.

As Tyrell went down on Morrigan, Tiger turned Gyrie to face him. “On your knees. Time for the first test.”

Gyrie obediently went to her knees as she noticed that Tiger was fully erect now. Tiger shoved her head down onto his length, much like he had at their greeting. Only this time he was making her air cut off longer. Then he’d pull back and give her air, only to push back deep and lengthen the time without air. Eventually this progressed to where she was starting to involuntarily struggle and choke. It wasn’t long before he made her black out gripping his wrists. He withdrew and put her on the bed and tied her thighs in such a way that made her legs spread wide for him. 

Meanwhile, Morrigan was begging for release and writhing for Tyrell. Tyrell waited until her begging turned to begging to be bred before he let her cum the first time.

When Gyrie roused, Tiger was using his fingers to build her pleasure. She moaned loudly and arched into his fingers, needing more. The sense of urgency was becoming overwhelming quickly thanks to the multiple assaults on her senses and the magnetic pull from both her son’s powers and Tiger’s own skill and charismatic pull. Suddenly his fingers left her folds and she found herself flipped over onto her stomach so she was watching Tyrell entering Morrigan with a quick rough thrust. Then Tiger’s fingers returned to their work and she began to beg for release quickly as she watched her master breeding his mother as only a dominant male could totally control a slave. Tiger leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear. “Is that what you truly want, slave? To be bred so thoroughly?”

Gyrie cried out “Yes! Gods help me, she needs it… please… she needs it!”

Tiger growled softly, the sound rumbling in her ear. “What do you need, slave?”

Gyrie moaned and wriggled beneath his weight. “She needs to be bred like that, Master Tiger… with your cock inside her… she can’t stand it… please! Please take her!”

He chuckled again and leaned back before slowly sliding his cock into her, the barbs scraping deliciously against her walls, coming erect on contact with her feminine juices. She cried out and almost lost all control then. “Gyrie, count my thrusts before you are allowed to cum.”

He thrust in and out ten times, each thrust counted in a more taught voice followed by a loud moan. Her every sense was under assault and her control over her orgasm hung by the thinnest of threads. When he pulled out on the tenth thrust, he spoke again. “You may cum Gyrie.” 

She came hard and it was only when the haze began to lift from her mind that she realized what she’d done and she whimpered softly. She watched as Tyrell pumped his seed into Morrigan and immediately began to apologize and beg for forgiveness. “She’s sorry, Master Tyrell… she failed to be obedient to her orders… please forgive her, Master Tyrell… please…”

Tyrell looked over, holding his mother’s hips to keep as much of his seed in as possible. “You know you have to be punished, Gyrie. Father…” He nodded. 

Gyrie didn’t know what to expect until a dark bag was pulled over her head, hooding her. Hooding was terrifying and she had to force herself to breathe as she felt herself being picked up and carried out of the room. She whimpered softly but didn’t struggle, trying to accept her punishment as her heart raced. What was going to happen now?

What she didn’t know was that as she was being carried to Tiger and Morrigan’s rooms, Morrigan and Tyrell had already left from a different way into the rooms and had laid on the bed there. Tiger laid her on the bed and she stiffened to feel arms wrapping around her. Then the hood came off and she found herself in the arms of her master and she began to cry softly into his chest. “She’s so sorry Master…. She’s so sorry.” 

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. “Apology accepted, slave… I hope you learned a lesson from this.”

Tiger chuckled as he tossed the hood aside and got into bed next to Morrigan and the four of them laid there, cuddling and resting.

Snuggled into Tyrell’s chest with the warmth of Morrigan and Tiger to her back, Gyrie fell into a peaceful sleep. As darkness gave way to dream, she found herself bound and a hood was pulled over her head. Panic began to set in and she heard the now familiar voice of her son, her true owner. Tyrell was her master but she had come to understand that her son was her true owner. “Mother, you disappointed me today. Your submission was tested and twice you have failed the test. You are to keep your orders regardless of your desires and you are to keep my words to you a dearly guarded secret. Every dream we have given you, you have spoken of instead of giving me the respect due me as your owner. For this you must be punished.”

Gyrie whimpered and then suddenly she felt strong hands spanking her naked ass hard. It didn’t stop until her ass was burning and doubtless bright red. Then the hood was torn away, blinding her for a moment. Then she felt arms wrapped around her. “You are not to speak of these dreams again or I will stop coming to your dreams and leave you in misery from desire and need that comes from my very presence. Do you understand, slave?”

Gyrie nodded. “Yes, Master, she understands and will not do it again. She is very sorry and accepts her punishment. Thank you for correcting her.”   
She felt a kiss on top of her head. “Good girl. Now rest because you will need your strength as we grow. This will not be easy on you but it is necessary.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Master. She loves you and your sister.”

“We love you too, mother. Remember your place.”

Her sleep went dreamless as she closed her eyes in the dream, a sense of restoration and calm giving her relief from the torment of the hooded punishment and of the weight of her transgression against the boy who owned her soul.


	7. A chase and triplets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank leads to a chase and a revelation of triplets to come.

The first light of day woke both Morrigan and Gyrie before their masters. Feeling particularly impish, the women quietly agreed on a prank on their masters. They got up and filled small bowls of water and then took them back to the bed before they both began to stroke their masters. Once the men were erect, the slaves began slow sensual blow jobs, gently sucking and teasing. The men awoke to this pleasure and when they were just on the edge of release, the slaves pulled off of their cocks and then quickly took the bowls of cold water and poured them on their masters’ laps. The shocked gasps made the slaves giggle as they darted out of reach and out of the room with their masters quickly up and out of bed with shouted curses and the chase began. It wound in and out of rooms and corridors throughout the compound, much to the confusion and amusement of the other slaves as the naked quartet chased with laughter and playful shouts. There was also a sense of someone laughing hysterically in Gyrie’s mind. The slaves ran into the grove, where they were quickly caught by their masters. As Gyrie was tickled mercilessly, Tiger picked up Morrigan and Morrigan spotted three new tiny saplings in the grove. Suddenly she became aware of four racing pulses in her hearing, rather than her one. She gasped and then was taken by a vision that sent her limp in her master’s arms.

In her vision, she saw three albino women, branded and naked serving in a temple as priestesses of high rank. The divine sigils they’d painted on their bodies in woad were unfamiliar to her but the presence of the divine was strangely familiar. She could see sexual rituals taking place around them and the women were offering their breedings with albino men as a sacrifice for their god. She knew these were her daughters and most likely the daughters she was carrying from the breeding with Tyrell. Then as suddenly as it came, the vision left and she blinked her eyes, aware now that the others were looking at her in concern and Tiger was holding her close as they sat on the grass. “Morrigan, are you well?” Tiger’s voice was full of concern.

Morrigan nodded slowly, still a little dizzy and disoriented. “She’s well, only a little dizzy and disoriented but that should clear momentarily… She’s pregnant as well… triplets. For proof, look at the three tiny birch saplings in the grove that weren’t there yesterday. It was the shock that made her faint. She has seen that they are albino females and will bear their father’s brand.”  
Tiger nodded. “I will take that as confirmation as I have seen such saplings sprout from successful breedings in the past. However this means that you have a choice. You can either return to my holdings with me when I leave or you may stay here in the stables at this estate. If you stay, you will be hooded for the birth and the children will be taken from you at birth, not to be seen so there is a clean break. If you return with me, you will be responsible for their care and training but will return them here to these stables at an agreed upon age.”

Morrigan nodded. “With Master Tyrell’s permission, she would like to return with Master Tiger and return with the children once they are trained. Could she suggest a period of six years to train the girls using the resources available at Master Tiger’s holdings?”

Tyrell chuckled softly. “I can agree to this. My estate is not yet prepared to handle such an intensive hybrid pregnancy nor the training of the girls. We are at our maximum capacity with our current midwife. I am confident that my parents can see to the training for six years. Is this acceptable to you, Father?”

Tiger nodded. “Aye. I would be honored to assist in this matter.”

Tyrell nodded. “Then it is settled. In six years, Morrigan will be brought back to hand over the girls and witness their branding. You would be invited to the occasion as well, Father.”

Tiger nodded. “I would happily escort my slave and act as a witness to the exchange and branding.”

After Morrigan’s dizziness passed, the four of them went to breakfast. It was much like the previous morning’s breakfast except now Morrigan was also using the herbal mixture in her bloodwine. The rest of the day was spent in calm intimacy with the small family including a group bath in the roman styled bath where the women pampered themselves and their masters. It was after dinner that the revenge for the morning’s prank happened. The slaves were tied to the bed in the master suit and for hours, they were pushed over the edge with orgasm after orgasm until they were so sensitive that the slightest blow of breath over their nipples or swollen pussy lips made them jerk and climax involuntarily. When they couldn’t even think of their names, their masters took their mouths and pumped large loads straight down their throats. The men looked utterly pleased with themselves as they untied the slaves and gave them fruit and water before cuddling with them to make sure they came down from the intense pleasure high safely. Once they were drowsy and calmed down, Tiger carried Morrigan to their chambers and took her to bed while Tyrell cuddled into Gyrie and went to bed with her. 

The next few days passed calmly, each night filled with dreams for Gyrie of the twins and the way her daughter’s calming presence soothed her son and while the girl remained timid, she grew in strength and grace. Her son’s pull grew stronger and he drew her into a far deeper submission each night, outshining the submission pull she felt with Tyrell. The secrecy of the dreams brought new conflict in her heart and mind because to keep the secret of her owner was to keep a secret from her Master and this was simply not done. 

Morrigan was having dreams about her daughters and the mysterious divine presence that she never saw directly but felt in the dreams. She could never quite place the familiarity of this divine. It wasn’t a Celtic deity she knew but the designs and layout of the temple and altars were decidedly Celtic in origin and seemed to be a deity primarily for slaves and involved a great number of albinos. She told her master about her dreams and the vision from the grove and he agreed that they should include priestess training in the girls’ training in case this vision came to pass so they would be prepared for the role of a slave priestess. 

After several nights of very similar dreams, Tiger decided that this was a matter to include Gyrie in the knowledge of. He instructed Morrigan to tell the other slave while they were bathing and tell her to keep this knowledge quiet and only tell her master if asked about it. Gyrie was a bit confused when this was brought to her but agreed that it should be kept quiet for the time being and that the girls should be trained for their potential future roles. 

As the days passed into nearly the end of the two week long visit that had been planned, Gyrie and Morrigan bonded over their pregnancies, exams from the midwife, and the day to day duties of a slave. Tiger was very pleased by this, as was Tyrell. Tiger was also proud of his son’s plans for the future and methods of managing his new estate and the resources that had come with it. He watched as the estate was quickly becoming independent and self-sufficient even with the small number of slaves and other staff that were managing under the guidance of Tyrell and Gyrie. It was smoothly transitioning from one of Tiger’s small holdings to Tyrell’s own holding and Tiger could see that the young man would grow his household quickly with little assistance from outsiders. Already he had begun trading the produce and grains from the fields and orchard to raise funds for needed expansions and renovations and had purchased supplies for the next year’s growing season.

The final night that Tiger and Morrigan were there, there was another feast with dancing and performances from the slaves. When the morning came for them to leave, they ate breakfast intimately as the horses were prepared. Then came time for them to leave so the household lined up outside to see them off. There was another inspection and then Morrigan embraced Gyrie tightly. Tiger embraced his son and then clasped his forearm in a warrior’s respect. Then as they had during the greeting, Tiger took Gyrie’s throat briefly in submission and rubbed her cheek when she satisfied him in her submission. And likewise, Tyrell took his mother from behind and kissed that sensitive bite scar. After their goodbyes were said, Tyrell and Gyrie watched his parents’ figures on horseback shrink into the distance. Once they were out of sight, the household returned to their duties and Tyrell went with Gyrie to bathe.

It was a quiet day and after dinner spent in quiet yet intimate conversation and cuddling and fondling, Gyrie watched Tyrell utterly dominate a slave and pleasured herself with the commands of both her owner and her master driving her to climax multiple times before Tyrell was spent. As she slept that night, she dreamed about the twins futures and their blooming personalities. She was convinced that the twins were perfectly balanced opposites and that it would take time for the girl’s powers to take root but when they did, she would match her brother. Where he was confident and bold, she was timid and shy, but she stood her ground against his aura and was not swayed into submission so easily.


	8. An unexpected arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Tiger and Morrigan have an unexpected arrival at their estate and Gyrie and Tyrell prosper.

The days passed quietly and Gyrie continued to take the herbed wine as she’d been taught to twice a day. Since her pregnancy was accelerated, the midwife examined her twice a week to ensure that everything was going well and that her health continued to be good. She’d had dreams every night with varying imagery but the twins remained faceless when she woke and remembered her dreams. Tyrell continued to be an affectionate Master and her son was a source of unrelenting dominance. If he told her to eat more often, she did so. If he told her to rest more often, she did. If he gave her specific instructions on how she was to pleasure herself as she watched her master take the slaves he used each night, she happily obeyed his orders. Of course, she was also obedient to her master and told him that the twins loved him, but that was all she said about her dreams or the messages in them. 

Her heart grew increasingly conflicted about keeping secrets from Tyrell but she found that she could not stand the thought of feeling that disapproval from her son. In her dreams, she saw the twins at various ages and often saw herself with other children or heavily pregnant. She also saw other women heavily pregnant, sometimes Morrigan. She could feel, in these dreams, that her son’s aura of power affected many proud women almost as profoundly as it affected her. If Tyrell was in the dreams, he did not seem terribly bothered by this effect on the women. Sometimes she also saw Master Tiger in her dreams and he was not terribly bothered by this effect on women either. She continued to see the girl as timid and reserved, as if she disliked the attention of men and shied away from the dominance her brother exerted.

As the renovations were completed, traders began to stay over in the complex and as he’d gathered the money for it, Tyrell would take day trips to the slave market to purchase new slaves. By the time Gyrie entered her second month of pregnancy and was fairly heavy with the twins, he’d purchased several pleasure slaves and a few more breeders. Gyrie took great pride in delegating the tasks of the slaves and watching over the brandings of these new pleasure slaves between her meals and periods of rest. 

Soon after Tiger and Morrigan arrived back at their estate, they were surprised with a visit from Morrigan’s sister, Dannae Bloodmoon. Dannae explained that she had come alone and unannounced because she was heavily pregnant and needed to deliver the child in secret and recover from the birth in secret because she was engaged to a young vampire lord from a clan named Kearny and couldn’t have a bastard fathered after a drunken tryst with Tiger and her sister. Tiger welcomed her in and they agreed to take care of her and the child and to raise the child as their own. Dannae also said that to all parties concerned in the engagement, she’d gone for a long visit to see her sister and that part of her family since they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together on her last visit. A few days after her arrival, Morrigan and the other midwife, Kefira, helped Dannae deliver her child. It was an albino son that Tiger named Shryke Bloodmoon Tigerson. The boy had been delivered while Dannae sat on Morrigan’s lap, a symbolic birthing style that made the boy adopted by her sister.

As Dannae recovered from the birth, she nursed the boy herself. One day, as Dannae was nursing Shryke, Morrigan wrote a letter to Tyrell. It read “Dearest Master Tyrell, this humble slave writes to you with joyous news. Your aunt has come to us and has delivered an albino son to us. His name is Shryke Bloodmoon Tigerson and he is beautiful. He has beautiful ruby-colored eyes and his hair is like fine wisps of silver silk. He thrives at your aunt’s breast. It seems that the clan’s albino traits have not skipped generations for our family and this makes this slave’s heart happy. Your son and daughters will not have the only mark of the albino in their family. Your mother sends her love and hopes that this letter finds you well and your Gyrie thriving. Please destroy this letter after reading and only tell that you have a brother named Shryke Bloodmoon Tigerson. We must protect him and your Aunt Dannae. She is engaged to Clan Kearny’s young lord and must not create a scandal or endanger the marriage contract and fears what Clan Kearny might do if they feel this is a slight to their young lord’s claim on her hand.” 

She took it to Master Tiger and asked him to read it for his approval before sending it to Tyrell. Tiger took up his quill and added his own letter to it. “Tyrell, your mother speaks the truth. Your brother was sired during a drunken tryst with myself, your mother, and your aunt. Your aunt is a Free woman and thus is your brother. In this letter added by my own hand to your mother’s letter, I authorize lethal force to protect your kin if it is needed at any time. Your aunt will be with us for some time now and should we come to visit you for Gyrie’s birthing and branding, she will accompany us with Shryke. I will cover her protection myself in the meantime and your brothers and nephews who have our shared gift have also been authorized to use lethal force in protecting Shryke and Dannae Bloodmoon, should Dannae’s fears be realized.”

This letter was sealed and sent by messenger. The messenger rode hard and arrived within a few hours. Tyrell read the letters. At once, he threw the letters in the flames of the fire burning in the fireplace in his study and sent his response by a raven. It simply read “Congratulations on the birth of my brother Shryke and it will be as you have decreed. I will protect my kin with all forces at my disposal as a loyal son should.”

He told Gyrie of the birth of his brother and she congratulated him. They bathed and went to eat dinner and ended the night with another breeding and pleasuring. They wrapped into one another’s arms and fell asleep with Gyrie’s head on Tyrell’s chest, her belly nestled against his skin. As Tyrell dreamed, he saw the twins lovingly cradled on Gyrie’s chest, nursing.

However, in Gyrie’s dreams, the twins were older and the boy, who had ruby red eyes and a silvery-white beard starting to grow on his chin and jaws, told her to hold down the girl, who was a beautiful blonde with sapphire blue eyes. The girl cried out in fear and struggled as Gyrie pushed her onto the bed and straddled her upper abdomen to help pin her down, holding her wrists above her head and to the sides of her head. As the boy penetrated her virgin body, the girl began to cry out and sob. Gyrie found herself strangely aroused and could feel a powerful orgasm building inside her. As the dream faded, she could hear the sounds of sex and saw the girl’s curl on her forehead darkening to a deep, almost flame red, color. Her full awakening happened when she orgasmed so intensely that she nearly passed out. She was left panting and trembling in her master’s arms but feeling so satisfied that she felt an ecstatic joy.

Meanwhile, at Master Tiger’s estate, Morrigan was beginning to show and often told her master about her dreams about the triplets. She’d dreamt that they would each have different aspects of the life of a slave woman and would be marked in a similar way to The Morrigan’s maiden, mother, and crone moon signs were marked amongst her priestesses. While the dreams were not a guarantee of their aspects, Morrigan was sure that one would be found with the pleasure slaves often while one would be often amongst the breeders and another with the milk cow slaves. She also felt that they would have strong powers that would take years to train properly and would need her years of magical training and skill to assist in their training, not just in the sense of being a priestess to this as yet unknown deity. Tiger agreed that it would be seen soon after birth if these premonitions were correct and they would put in place the appropriate training as the girls’ powers became apparent.

Tiger also mandated that there would be inspections of the girls often. Since the girls would belong to Tyrell, he wanted to keep a very close eye on their development in the physical, mental, and sexual areas to make sure that their training and physical conditions were kept well. Morrigan agreed to these measures, wanting the girls to be well trained and meet Tyrell’s approval when they were given to him. Tiger also said that the girls should wear chastity belts that he held the keys to and be trained in their aspects under Morrigan’s tutelage. As the First slave, Morrigan knew how to do these things and would have no problem with the training even though her specialty was as a breeder. 

That night, Morrigan dreamed that the girls were being trained and flourishing and that they had unique powers that could be both a blessing and a curse if worded improperly and would take time to help them learn to use them properly. It pleased her to see them so beautiful and happy with their lives and she slept peacefully in her master’s arms.


	9. Going to the Breeders Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell takes Gyrie and his virgin breeders to an event known as a Breeders Faire.

One night, Gyrie was sleeping and in her dreams she saw that she was in bed with her heavily pregnant daughter and she could feel that she too was heavily pregnant before she looked down and saw the swollen belly rounding her own form. At the foot of the bed was her son, smiling brightly as her daughter ran her hand over Gyrie’s belly and slid it down lower towards her mound. Gyrie moaned softly and the boy laughed softly. “You see mother, she has been well trained and seeks your pleasure as much as I do.”  
Gyrie, wanting to return the pleasure, rubbed her daughter’s belly and over to her hip and the curve of her ass. As her daughter’s fingers entered her and began stroking her, she arched with a low moan and her fingers gripped that supple flesh beneath them lightly. She slipped her hand between her daughter’s thighs and began to stroke her too, pleased to find her young folds wet and eager. Her son’s voice filled the air again. “That’s right… I want to see the two of you building up to a fever pitch before I allow you to cum.”

They stroked each other, grinding on hands that grew slippery with feminine juices. Soon moans filled the air and then they shifted positions in order to truly taste one another. The sounds of muffled moans and licking and sucking were loud in the otherwise quiet room and Gyrie couldn’t get enough of the sweet honey between her daughter’s thighs. It seemed that the girl felt the same and it wasn’t long before both were on the edge of powerful releases. When the boy gave the command to cum, both women came hard, drinking deeply of the other’s juices. As her sleep shattering orgasm woke her, she could hear the boy’s victorious laughter in her ears.

Later that day, Tyrell announced that they would be taking the new breeders to a nearby breeding faire. This produced some anxiety in the breeders who would take part in it but none gave voice to it. Gyrie was to see that they were all bathed and properly prepared for the faire, so she set out about supervising this before the afternoon was over. As they ate lunch, the horses were prepared and once everyone was inspected and prepared, they mounted the horses and began the journey to the faire. It took several hours to get there and Gyrie, who had never been to such an event, was amazed at the number of tents and stalls that had been erected in a clearing near a village with a large estate in the distance. There were masters and mistresses from all over the area and before they entered the faire, Tyrell stopped them. He had all the slaves, even Gyrie, strip down. Collars and leashes were placed on them all and the breeders who would be used had vibrant deep red lines painted across their breasts, marking them as available for use, and Tyrell’s mark was painted on their hips in woad, which even if someone attempted to wash it off, would leave a stain for days. Gyrie’s breasts had a white line painted across them, marking her as unavailable for use, and his mark painted on her hip in woad. Then Tyrell led them to a registration tent. The horses were taken to a temporary stable by one servant who would stay with them and he was assigned a tent and booth for his breeders next to it. The slaves were led through the faire to the tent they’d been assigned and Tyrell made his choices on a service order for the booth. 

The tent was large enough to hold enough kennels for the breeders and a bed for Tyrell with a small wash basin for cleaning themselves. After they ate a small dinner they’d brought with them, it was time for the first slave to enter the booth. She was hooded after she was gagged and placed securely on a breeding bench and her leash fastened to a ring on the wall in front of her. She would serve paying customers for the entire night before being fitted into a chastity belt and returned to the kennel. There would be a servant in the booth making meticulous records of the breeder’s reactions, the studs who used them, their names and status as free or slave, and the dispositions of the slaves, as well as collecting the fees. The next slave would serve during the day before being rotated out. 

Soon, outside the booth, the servant posted the description of the girl numbered five. She was twelve and was a fair skinned redhead with blue eyes and plenty of curves. Gyrie knew that all of the breeders brought to the faire had recently had their cycles so they all stood a good chance of successfully getting pregnant and that they would be checked by midwives gifted with magical sight after every turn in the booth. If they got pregnant, they would be allowed to rest in the tent before they had their breasts painted with a white stripe and began to serve in helping provide for the girls in the booths and in other places.

As Tyrell had brought six breeders with him, they would be staying busy for at least three days. This would give him plenty of time to see if there were any slaves that were for sale that he wished to purchase. Gyrie would be at his side the entire time, and she had been told that she was to kneel at his feet should he stop to look at anything. Since she had never been to a faire before, she was a little in awe of the sights and sounds. She had also been warned about the potential for violence in the nighttime if a Free woman left her tent. 

As they stood outside the tent, she saw young girls ranging from as young as six to as old as ten or eleven that were nude save for chastity belts going back and forth between the booths carrying food and water meant for the hooded slaves inside. She saw men, slave and free alike, going into various booths. Tyrell gave her a smile. “You should go rest, Gyrie. The ride was long and I have business to see to before I come to bed. I might visit a booth, especially if I see my father has brought slaves. If he comes to these events, he usually brings some choice girls for breeding.”

She gave him a half bow and went back into the tent, laying on the bed. The girls in their kennels were whispering about what they’d seen on the way in and their hopes for getting pregnant and not having to be hooded longer than they must be. Gyrie gently rubbed her belly and closed her eyes. The twins were moving and playing within her and she loved to feel them kicking and moving even as she rested. They would go to sleep soon though. It was as if they too were excited by the day of travel and the experience of coming to the faire.

Tyrell didn’t have to look hard to find his father’s mark on the banners outside the open faced booths. Strangely enough, it was the next one down from his. Seeing his father outside the booth, he greeted him with a warrior’s forearm clasp and hug. “I’m glad you could make it, Father. I was hoping to see you here. My booth is next to yours. My first slave just got set up. How was the journey?”

Tiger chuckled softly. “You know that your mother enjoys these faires almost as much as I do. The journey went well. Your mother is with your aunt and Shryke in the tent. Is Gyrie with you and resting?”

Tyrell chuckled. “She is in the tent with the other girls. I brought six with me for the faire. If you need some help with Shryke, I’m sure Gyrie would love to keep Mother and Aunt Dannae from getting terribly bored. She’s never been to a faire before so tomorrow I am going to show her around during the day. We could all go to dinner tomorrow night together though. What does Aunt Dannae think about coming to the faire?”

Tiger laughed this time. “She couldn’t believe the amount of chastity belts and pierced nipples. I got here this morning so this is my second girl taking over. You left late in the day to just be getting set up but only having six girls for your first faire is good enough reason to get here later. I bought a new slave this evening just before dinner. She’s in the kennels now helping mind the other girls. You might like her. Her name is Skylar. She’s almost as pretty as your Gyrie. You’ll have to meet her tomorrow evening. She’s a young pleasure slave and I intend to test her as a breeder at home. Her former Master hadn’t tried to breed her for some reason. She said he didn’t prefer her looks to those of her sisters and mother so he had her trained for pleasure only. Your mother already has her marked with my mark in woad.”

Tyrell nodded. “I’m going to take a look at the slaves for sale and see if I like any. Traders have been good to us. And I’m confident that I’ll make a good profit on my slaves this week. I could bring Gyrie over to visit tonight if you’d like.”

Tiger smiled. “Your mother would doubtless like to examine her and the twins as well as have a brief visit. And you could get introduced to your brother.”

Tyrell smiled. “Good. I wouldn’t mind her being checked over after the ride here. I’m being very careful with her orders to rest and not endanger the twins.”

Tiger nodded. “I’m sure your mother won’t mind helping with your other girls too after their shifts. She enjoys that work. And when we all head home, Gyrie could ride in the coach with Dannae and Shryke to take some stress from the ride back. It wouldn’t be a problem to go back by your estate on the way home. We were planning on leaving the morning after closing festivities to avoid traveling at night.”

Tyrell nodded. “I would appreciate it and would welcome you to refresh yourselves at my estate. I wasn’t planning to leave until that morning either. I look forward to seeing Mother and Aunt Dannae. Do you have some choice girls planned for breeding?”

Tiger smiled knowingly. “You know me well. I remember your tastes. This one was just deflowered before you got here. And there’s no line. I trust you’ll show her what it is like to be bred by one of my sons.”

Tyrell chuckled and went into the booth. Thirty minutes later, he walked out with a smile on his face. “She’s well trained… she didn’t scream or thrash too much. I think she will do well. She does pull at the restraints until she realizes it doesn’t hurt so much if she tries to relax. With a little experience, she’ll settle down and make a good breeder. Thank you, Father. As usual, you’ve chosen a girl with promise. I’ll go take Gyrie to see Mother now that she’s had time to rest.”

Tiger smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. “I’ll go with you and introduce you to Skylar. She’s not free for use tonight but you might like her all the same. I am saving her for myself tonight.”

Tyrell chuckled. “I’d like that. I understand wanting to keep her to yourself tonight. Let’s go surprise Gyrie.”

Tiger chuckled and the two men walked over to Tyrell’s tent. Tyrell entered first and smiled at Gyrie who woke up at the sound of the tent flap opening. Gyrie smiled brightly. “Master Tyrell didn’t say you would be here, Master Tiger.” 

Tyrell chuckled as she got up from the low bed and knelt to greet the two men. Tyrell walked over and stroked her hair gently. “Mother is here with Shryke and my Aunt Dannae. I want Mother to check on you and the twins after the ride here. Come meet them and Father’s new slave.”

Gyrie got up and excitedly waited for Tyrell to take up her leash and then walked from the tent and down to Tiger’s tent. Tiger entered first, followed by Tyrell and Gyrie. Morrigan, who had a white line across her breasts, smiled happily. “Master Tyrell, Gyrie, so good to see you both! Gyrie, I’d like to introduce you to my sister Dannae and our new son Shryke Bloodmoon Tigerson.”

The woman wearing a red and green tartan dress with gold and black striping and black bodice smiled at them. Her deep red hair was worn in a long braid and her emerald green eyes sparkled as she looked over Tyrell. She was holding a sleeping infant who had the hallmarks of an albino with hair that was more silver than white, wrapped in a blanket of the same plaid tartan that Morrigan had adopted for Tiger’s colors, emerald green with white and black stripes in a diamond pattern. “Tyrell! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you even though that was only six months ago! You’re just as handsome as I remember. And Gyrie… you’re stunningly beautiful. It’s my pleasure to meet you. Skylar, come meet Gyrie.” 

The young woman turned, her dark olive skin painted white across her breasts and her long auburn curls bouncing in the motion of turning. Her eyes widened as their sapphire depths shimmered with tears that were gathering, her mouth an O of surprise. “Gyrie?! Is that really you? I never dreamed that when Father sold you, I would see you again!” 

The two women hugged tightly and Tiger raised one eyebrow, looking at Tyrell, who shrugged. Morrigan laughed softly. “Are you girls sisters?”

Both women separated, blushing at having forgotten all protocol. Skylar answered. “Yes, Morrigan. Gyrie is her older sister.” 

Tiger spoke. “Very interesting. Now that the reunion is finished for the most part, Morrigan, I want you to examine Gyrie and make sure she and the twins are well after their ride here. And you are going to help Tyrell with examining his girls after their shifts in the booth to see if they are pregnant.”

Morrigan stood from where she’d knelt. “Yes Master, it would be her joy. Come sit down on the bed, Gyrie. Skylar, get some bloodwine for Master Tyrell and a wine mixed with my herbs for your sister.” 

She went to Gyrie who had sat the larger of the two beds in the tent and began to examine her and the twins with her second sight. She smiled. “Everything is fine and the twins are growing perfectly. The boy continues to try to gain her submission even in his sleep. She thinks that they are on track for a birth next month. They are both strong and healthy and Gyrie is doing well.”

Tyrell smiled and gave Skylar a nod as he took the bloodwine from her. Gyrie took the herbed wine and they began to drink. As everyone talked and got to know one another, Skylar took Gyrie’s free hand. “She has to tell you something important. Tomorrow evening Father is putting Mother and little Syrah up for sale.”

Gyrie’s eyes widened and she looked at Tyrell. “Please, Master Tyrell… will you help your slave find her mother and sister and at least be able to say goodbye to them if you cannot buy them? She begs you to buy them if you can… with all her heart, she wants to see them in a good home and you are a good Master. They would be safe and happy in your home. Syrah is only five this summer and her mother would be a good breeder for you, she knows it.”

Tyrell was moved by her passionate plea. “We will go first thing in the morning and see if we can find your father’s tent and enquire about the sale but there are no guarantees that I will be able to purchase them. There may be many looking to buy them already if they have been on display.”

Gyrie nodded. “Thank you, Master. She thanks you from the bottom of her heart.”

Tiger smiled. “I will take you to the tent myself, though we should go to bed soon if we are to be the first ones there to make the inquiry and see if we can do something before they are put on display in the evening.” 

Tyrell nodded and Skylar took their empty glasses from them and everyone said goodnight and Tyrell walked Gyrie on her leash back to their tent. They went to bed and Gyrie slept restlessly, worried about her mother and youngest sister. She had no dreams that night.


	10. Buying slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell buys new slaves and Dannae learns about buying one of her own.

The next morning, girl five was brought into the tent and Morrigan and Tiger came in with Dannae and Shryke soon after she’d checked Tiger’s own girl. After a quick examination using the second sight, it was announced that the girl was indeed pregnant. She was bathed and put into a chastity belt and put into a separate kennel from the other girls and fed. After the other girls were fed, girl six was taken to the booth. She was a ten year old with dark hair and grey eyes who had large breasts for her age and a supple ass. Her skin was olive complected. She trembled as she was hooded. Back in the tent, girl five was healed of the minor bruising and cuts she’d received that night and her breasts were painted with the white line to indicate that she was not for use. Exhausted, she fell asleep in her kennel quickly. 

Gyrie was leashed and Tyrell led her from the tent. Tiger followed with Morrigan on her leash and Dannae took up walking beside them in her tartan dress and Shryke swaddled in a sling at her breast. Tiger and Morrigan took the lead as Tiger spoke. “The tent isn’t far. It’s just this way. We should hurry. We will have time to look later. Morrigan brought some woad to paint your mark on them if you are able to buy them.”

Tyrell agreed and they walked amongst the brightly colored tents. About halfway down the row of booths, there was an open fronted tent with many girls on display for sale even this early in the day. Tyrell stopped and as the master approached, Gyrie went to her knees in the tamped down dirt next to Tyrell’s feet with her back straight and breasts out, her hands resting palms down on her spread thighs. She didn’t look up at her father. Tyrell spoke first. “Greetings. I’m here to inquire about the mother and sister of the slave you sold to my father yesterday, a pleasure slave named Skylar. Are they for sale?”

The other master nodded. “Aye. The breeder is good but nearing her end of usefulness as a breeder and comes with a young girl named Syrah who hasn’t been trained yet. I think we can strike a bargain for the right price.”

Tyrell smiled. “Let me see them before we begin to discuss price. Are they branded?”

The master motioned to a young nude slave with a red stripe on her breasts and she brought over an older half elven slave who was albino with beautiful full breasts and long white hair and the pink eyes that were common in albino elves and features that marked her as Japanese. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had a red stripe painted across her breasts. She was clearly a great choice breeder. The other girl brought over was young and had a red stripe across her budding breasts. She had long dark red hair with light freckles on her graceful features and slightly chubby cheeks and dark eyes. She would make a good slave once trained and she didn’t seem shy at all. Neither were branded save the marking on the mother’s mound marking her as one that got pregnant at a faire. “As you can see, neither are branded. Would you like to inspect them further?” The other master sounded like he was just a little proud of the slaves but at the same time bored of them.

Tyrell nodded. “As they are marked for use, I will test them before buying them.”

The other master nodded. “I agree to the testing of both to see if you find them suitable.”

Tyrell walked over to the mother and squeezed her breasts one at a time to milk them. When both breasts shot out streams of milk, he leaned down and suckled from them, tasting the milk. When he found it rich and a little sweet, he was satisfied with that. He ran his hands over her body and she didn’t flinch so he found that pleasing. He took out his cock and drove it into her pussy, pleased to find it wet and eager. After a few thrusts to feel her tightness and reactivity she came on his length, and then he pulled out. She at once went to her knees and licked him clean. With one hand in her hair, he thrust into her mouth and took it hard and deep. When she didn’t gag and sucked on his length eagerly, he hummed softly. He pulled out his cock and smiled softly. “She’ll do.”

Then he went to the girl and tested her with touches and using one finger to probe for her maidenhood. When he felt the slight resistance and saw that she was relaxed and didn’t show fear, he smiled again. He rubbed her labia and clit until she too came with a soft gasp. Then he had her lick his fingers clean, then squeezed the tiny forming breasts to feel their muscles and satisfied, he stepped back to where Gyrie knelt. “She’ll do. I have one other condition to the sale. They must beg me for it.”

At the master’s nod, both hit their knees gracefully and Syrah spoke first. “Please, master, Syrah wishes to be bought by you and trained into a slave of beauty and grace, meeting all your needs with obedience and desires to please you above all.”

Then came the mother’s turn. “Please, master, Keiko begs to be bought by you and bred often and give you many children to please you and serve your household and bring you renowned glory. She will be obedient and submit to all your wishes.”

Tyrell smiled, then looked to the master selling them. “What is your price?”

The master smiled. “Five flawless rubies or 100 gold pieces.”

Tyrell laughed softly. “You aim high. I will give you four rubies for Keiko and 40 gold for Syrah.”

The master thought for a moment. “Four rubies and 50 gold.”

Tyrell laughed again. “Four rubies and 35 gold for the untrained slave.”

The master sighed softly, knowing that his gambit would fail if he pushed the price further. “Four rubies as she is prolific and bred at her faire and 40 for the untrained child.”

Tyrell nodded and reached into the pouch at his side. He pulled out the agreed upon amounts and handed them to the master. The master held up the rubies to see their purity and then put the amount in his coffer and held their leashes out to Tyrell. Tyrell took their leashes and brought them to Morrigan, who took out the pouch of woad and painted Tyrell’s mark on their hips. She also washed the painted stripes from their breasts and at Tyrell’s instruction, painted both with white stripes. Tyrell then put them in chastity belts and Gyrie smiled at her mother and sister, then hugged both tightly. Keiko looked Gyrie over and smiled at her. “It seems that your training paid off well. Pregnancy looks good on you, daughter.”

Gyrie laughed softly. “It is a beautiful experience, mother. She is proud to give her master, no, our master, twins at her first breeding. Morrigan says that the twins grow healthy and she is eager to see you carrying soon yourself. And Syrah has a good master to train her.”

Tyrell smiled. “Gyrie honors me with her words. I trust that you will both serve me well. You have been marked as unavailable to use so that I may test you by breeding you and further training Syrah to see where her strengths lie.”

Keiko smiled. “She would be honored to serve and to help train young Syrah. She believes that Syrah has great potential that was ignored previously.”

Tyrell nodded. “We will see. Now, let’s show Gyrie and Lady Dannae their first faire. There is much more to take in before the feast at sundown.”

Tiger nodded and the group began to walk through the row of tents and booths. Tiger spoke with amusement in his tone. “Perhaps we could interest Lady Dannae in purchasing a cow to act as nursemaid and servant.”

Dannae laughed softly. “That would be something that I would have to have help in selecting for sure. I know nothing of these inspections and definitely would not know how to give orders like the two of you do.”

Tyrell smiled. “It’s actually quite simple if you have a good slave that desires to be useful and obedient. And cows generally don’t require sexual activity. They derive their sexual satisfaction from the act of nursing and milkings.”

Dannae laughed softly again. “We shall see I suppose. It could prove useful as my milk dries up and I could always gift the slave to Tiger in trust for Shryke to have when he is old enough to own her.”

Tiger laughed. “That sounds like something to consider as we look around.”

They continued to walk through the breeders row and Gyrie and Dannae and Syrah were in awe of the slaves walking around, some with piercings and colored tags hanging from them, some branded too. There were many forms of payment being taken. Livestock, goods, trades of services were being accepted for each ejaculation from the studs. And some owners were having their male slaves serve as the studs as well. It was a cacophony of sounds and they even saw some slaves being beaten as part of their breeding, of course there were additional fees if the breeders were harmed more than the usual breeding bruises and scratches. Some slaves were reacting badly, crying out and fighting their breedings, while others seemed to revel in it after the initial shock of being touched and bred while being hooded. There were many slaves available for sale and both Tyrell and Tiger explained the differences between the slaves for sale, male and female alike.

Dannae looked at some of the brands and compared them to the brand worn by her sister on her left outer thigh. Some looked elegant but she thought the almost floral brand on her sister looked like tiger stripes arranged in a flower pattern to resemble a rose as seen from the top. Absentmindedly, she wondered if that brand had hurt her more because of the fur her sister now had since being turned to a weretiger. The painted mark of Tyrell’s was similar but with the flower having thorns around it in a circle. She decided if she bought a slave, her mark would match her own tattoo of a rose with a stem wrapped in stylized thorns with a drop of blood from the bottom of the stem.

At the end of the row were the tents where cows were being sold. They stopped to look and see if any might be suitable for Dannae and Morrigan knelt at Tiger’s feet, while Tyrell’s three slaves knelt side by side next to his feet. Dannae looked over the slaves and pointed out a young Irish cow who hadn’t had a child yet but had a young look to her. She had bright red hair and sapphire eyes and pale skin dusted with freckles all over and her breasts were a little smaller than the older cows with large pink areolas and proud protruding nipples. Tiger asked to see her and inspect her, so the slave was brought over with a large container to be milked into. The master selling her told him that she hadn’t born children yet from her breedings but had been magically induced to lactate. 

He nodded and felt her breasts for the tissue composition, then milked her into the container, looking at the force of the stream. He seemed pleased with it, then he almost casually began to finger her, quickly and skillfully bring her to orgasm multiple times while watching for leakage or spray of milk. When she produced a fresh stream of milk with each orgasm, he smiled. The slave then licked his fingers clean and he bent his head to taste the milk. Satisfied that it was indeed rich, he looked to the master and asked what her price was. The master smiled. “She is 20 for being unbred at this time plus 15 for magical inducing and having the pleasure tied magically to her milking.”

Dannae looked to Tiger. “Is this a fair price?”

Tiger nodded. Dannae looked to the master. “20 for unbred and 10 for the magical inducements.”

The master chuckled. “For the Lady, I will take this price. I am feeling generous.”

Without prompting, the slave hit her knees gracefully and looked at Dannae. “Please, Mistress, Kathleen begs you to purchase her so that she may serve you well and give you milk for as long as she can and bring honor to your house.”

Dannae smiled and pulled the 30 pieces of gold from her pouch at her side. She gave them to the master, who then handed her the leash. She took the slave from the tent and told Morrigan what she wanted her mark to look like and that she wanted the slave to be unavailable for use, so Morrigan stood and took the woad pouch from her side and painted the stylized rose and thorns with the droplet at the bottom on the slave’s left hip and thigh before she painted the white stripe across the slave’s breasts. Tiger smiled at Dannae after fitting her slave with a chastity belt. “Congratulations, Mistress Dannae on your first slave. I will help you with getting accustomed to owning her.” 

He then handed her the key to the chastity belt that hung on a fine silver chain. Dannae put it around her neck with a smile. “Thank you. And thank you for your assistance.”

The group then moved from the breeders row to the row of merchants. There was everything there an owner or slave could need, as well as clothing merchants and vendors selling food and livestock and buying the goods and livestock an owner of breeders might wish to sell. Tiger and Tyrell purchased a few things and guided Dannae in buying a few things she would need for her slave as well. By the time they had walked the merchant row, they returned to their tents to rest and inspect the slaves that came in from their shifts at just before dusk. Tiger’s breeder was pregnant but Tyrell’s was not. The next girls went into their shifts and Tyrell’s was girl four, a dark Irish slave with blue eyes that was ten and had barely budded into a woman’s figure.

When dusk came in full, the feast began. Tiger took Morrigan and Dannae with Shryke and Kathleen while Skylar minded the kennels and Gyrie accompanied Tyrell while their servant minded their kennels and new slaves. It was a decadent affair and Gyrie enjoyed it thoroughly. There was entertainment and music as well as more than a few raucous owners displaying their slaves and their talents. Once the feast was over, they all returned to their tents for the night.

Tyrell smiled at Gyrie and Keiko. “Before I breed you, Keiko, I want to see a proper reunion between mother and daughter breeders.”

Gyrie giggled softly and Keiko walked over to her and kissed her lovingly before they began to make out in earnest. Then Gyrie led her to the bed and they spent a while caressing and covering one another in kisses. Keiko then kissed her way down to Gyrie’s mound and used her tongue to bring Gyrie to orgasm multiple times and Gyrie pulled her mother up for deep kisses as she slipped her hand between her mother’s thighs and slipped two fingers into her folds and stroked her skillfully to orgasm several times as they made out. Then the women shifted positions and began to drink deeply from the other’s juices, licking and sucking sounds filling the air punctuated with moans as Tyrell held Syrah and gently rubbed her body, getting her accustomed to associating sex with pleasurable sensations. After the loving between the two women went on for nearly half an hour and Tyrell grew aroused, he put Syrah down and pulled Keiko over to the edge of the bed. She shifted her position again and as Tyrell bred her deeply and passionately, she kept driving Gyrie to orgasm after orgasm with her fingers and mouth at the same time. When Tyrell came, after waiting for his seed to not be lost too greatly, Keiko stopped and cleaned his cock with her mouth, giving him a nice blow job to end the sexual feast for the senses. The trio cleaned themselves with water from the basin and soft cloths before Keiko and Syrah went to their kennels and Gyrie settled into Tyrell’s arms. 

That night as she slept, Gyrie saw the girl within her womb and heard her telling how she was afraid of the faire and wished to never be in one, while the boy told a very different tale. He had been excited by the experience and wished to take part in many faires, breeding many and making many submit to his desires and wishes both hooded slaves and not hooded. He even wanted to be one to make free women who were foolish enough to leave their tents submit and be collared and branded. It was a strange sort of dream where the children were younger, maybe younger than ten, and they all sat over an intimate dinner while talking. As the dream continued they talked about the new slaves and expanded family and the inspections and different costs. The boy was excited to be able to breed both his grandmother and aunt in time. The girl rolled her eyes at this and responded that he was constantly thinking of breeding all women and was already too full of himself and needed to temper his lust even before they were born. Gyrie looked at the girl and spoke in a tone that was a little harsh. “Girl, you should not speak so to your brother. He is a master and should be treated with respect and not demeaned by a slave such as yourself. Do not do such a thing again.” The girl meekly apologized to her brother and mother before the conversation resumed. Gyrie slept peacefully as the dream faded with the boy laughing at his sister’s comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delayed due to Wordangel having a family emergency with a terminally ill cousin.


	11. branding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New slaves are branded and days pass in the wonder of the faire.

At dawn, the slaves from the booth were rotated again. Girl four was brought in and cleaned and after she was fed, Morrigan came in to check her for pregnancy. She was not pregnant and she was fitted with a chastity belt and joined the others who’d been bred in their kennel to rest while girl three, an eleven year old half elven half human girl with golden blonde hair and a beautiful figure with beautiful tan brown skin, was taken for her turn in the booth. Gyrie was eating her breakfast with her mother and sister, who was sitting at Tyrell’s feet receiving affectionate touches and caresses from their master as she ate. After the meal was over and the dishes were cleared, Tyrell spoke. “Today I will brand Keiko and Syrah. My father will be branding Skylar and Kathleen. We will go to his tent for this so the four of you can be together for this honor. And Mother told me that Aunt Dannae has selected me to be the one to breed Kathleen to ensure that her milk supply will not dry up. Gyrie, you will be branded after you give birth to the twins. After that, we may walk the faire again. I am thinking of buying a cow or two since we will have a large number of babes at home even if all the girls we have brought with us to the faire do not conceive. I have decided that Syrah is to be trained as a pleasure slave rather than a breeder. I will also have my mother check Keiko for pregnancy since she was bred last night.”

They got ready and went to Tiger’s tent, Tyrell carrying his branding iron in one hand while he held the girls on their leashes in the other hand. Tiger met them outside the tent with a smile. “Good morning. Your Aunt Dannae’s branding iron was delivered just a few minutes ago so we’ll be ready shortly. Go add your iron to the fire so it can be heating and Morrigan can prepare the girls.”

Tyrell chuckled softly. “You always were an early riser at faires.”

They entered the tent and were greeted by Dannae who was nursing Shryke, then by Morrigan and Skylar. Tyrell looked at his mother and smiled. “I would like you to see if Keiko is pregnant from her breeding last night before you prepare the girls for their brandings.”

Morrigan bowed. “Of course, Master Tyrell. She would be honored to do so.”

Morrigan walked over to Keiko and laid her hands on the slave’s abdomen, then used her gift of the second sight to see if the other slave was pregnant. She smiled as she opened her eyes. “You have your father’s prolific nature, Master Tyrell. She is pregnant.”

Keiko smiled happily as Tyrell laughed softly at his mother’s compliment. “Thank you, Mother. I suppose I’m just lucky to have inherited that from him.”

It wasn’t long before Morrigan had prepared the girls with a special herbal wash on their upper outer thighs that would serve to disinfect the skin as it dried and prepare the skin for branding and all they were waiting on was the irons to reach the proper temperature. Morrigan did a simple spell on the girls to keep their natural healing factors from their non-human heritages from healing the brands. Dannae spoke in the quiet tent. “Kathleen is Sylvan Fae, a wood nymph in some cultures. She is going to assist in the maintenance of the groves in addition to her other duties.”

Tyrell nodded. As Dannae switched breasts while nursing Shryke, the baby boy cried out in protest. At hearing the infant’s cries, Gyrie felt a slight tingle in her own breasts and then a wetness. She looked down to see droplets of milk beaded on her nipples just before the drops fell down onto her large belly. “Well it seems that Master Shryke’s cries triggered lactation for her. She had known to expect it to happen early but it feels a little strange.”

Morrigan chuckled softly. “You will get used to the sensations and it will get more prominent than a few drops as time goes on.”

Tyrell smiled a little. “And this means I will be milking you daily to keep your milk supply building properly.”

He caressed her cheek gently as they all spoke in quiet conversation while the irons finished heating. When they were ready, Tiger took Dannae’s iron from the fire and Kathleen was strapped to a bench so she didn’t move too much and hurt herself. He pressed the iron in and to her credit, Kathleen only groaned and flinched a little bit. Once he drew the iron back, Morrigan came over and used her magic to heal the brand so that it wouldn’t be infected and would be nicely raised to indicate that she was a cow. Then Kathleen was released from the bench and Skylar took her place. Tiger pulled out his iron and Skylar cried out softly as she was branded. As Morrigan healed her, the brand was raised to indicate that she was a pleasure slave. Then came Syrah’s turn. She looked afraid but didn’t struggle as she was bound to the bench. Tyrell took his brand iron from the fire and Syrah cried out loudly as she was branded, but settled down once Morrigan healed it and it raised to indicate pleasure slave. Then came Keiko’s turn. She gracefully settled on the bench and when she was branded, she only moaned softly. Morrigan healed her as she had the others but this time, the brand was indented into her skin to mark her as a breeder.

Kathleen was sent to be one of the slaves that was running food and water to the booths and tasked with checking on both Tiger’s slaves and Tyrell’s until it came time for the feast at dusk. She happily set about this task, wanting to prove helpful to her mistress. Tyrell smiled at Gyrie. “Gyrie… I want you and Keiko to teach Syrah about dancing. It will help with the effects of the branding to keep the muscles from cramping.”

Skylar looked to her master. “Master Tiger, may she help with this as well?”

Tiger smiled. “I think that would be an excellent exercise for you as well, slave. Now ask Master Tyrell if you can do that.”

Skylar looked to Tyrell. “Master Tyrell, may she please assist in teaching her sister to dance in a pleasing manner?”

Tyrell nodded. “That would be acceptable to me.”

Gyrie started off by guiding Syrah through stretches and gentle warmups with Keiko and Skylar helping correct posture and forms. Before they began to teach the dancing, Tyrell placed a chastity belt on Syrah. Gyrie moved to be behind her sister and as she guided her through simple steps, she carressed and rubbed her sister’s body over her breasts and abdomen, even rubbing against the chastity belt so it would stimulate her mound and help her see that the chastity belt was not a hindrance to the sensuality of dance, helping her associate dancing with pleasure and even arousal. Once Gyrie had taught her one dance, Keiko took over and taught her a more Japanese styled dance that was considered exotic and rare, telling her that this would serve her well to know it. She also gently rubbed her daughter’s breasts and abdomen with her long thin fingers, constantly tying dance to pleasurable sensations. Skylar helped with forms and posture, the three older women helping the quick learning girl practice dancing. She was a natural and quickly progressed from slow awkward movements into smooth and fluid dancing. It was clear that she took joy in dancing and would grow to see it as an extension of her budding sensuality. Gyrie taught her how to use sheer scarves to enhance her dancing and add a sense of teasing and building anticipation while Keiko taught her to use fans to accentuate the Japanese style dancing. Skylar taught her how to use hand motions and movements to build the tease and enticement of her dancing. 

The day passed into evening and the girls from the booths were brought in and checked for pregnancy. Tiger’s slave was pregnant but Tyrell’s was not. The next girls were prepared and set up in the booths. Tyrell’s slave was girl two, a fae girl who was ten years old and had the figure of a much older girl. Her hair was a deep red and she had pointed ears. Everyone else washed and prepared for dinner, then went to the feast. Knowing that she was to be bred soon, Kathleen was already feeling a building anticipation and desire for her breeding. She’d heard that it was an ecstatic experience for cows and she desired that greatly. She wanted to be pregnant and feel that life growing inside her. If she was honest, she was a little jealous of the slaves that had gotten pregnant so quickly.

Throughout the night, the girls who’d been branded were often checked for heat in the brands and tightness of the muscles by their masters and the First slaves in each tent slept little because they too were often checking on the brands and the condition of the girls, often applying salves to reduce chances of infection.

Come morning, the new slaves from the booths were brought in and checked. Neither Tiger’s nor Tyrell’s girls were pregnant and the next girls were sent in. Tyrell’s was girl one, a dark Irish eleven year old with beautiful olive skin and crystal blue eyes and the figure of a mature woman. Tyrell allowed Gyrie to rest before they walked the market again, this time with Tyrell looking at the cows that would be up for auction at the end of the faire. He had a few that he was interested in and made note of their numbers for the auction after inspecting them. 

The next day passed quickly and girl one became pregnant while girl two did not get pregnant. On the morning of the fifth day, girl three was pregnant. Kathleen was nearly bursting with anticipation when Tyrell came to Tiger’s tent to breed her. There was no foreplay necessarily, but Tyrell was kind and gentle when breeding her. As he came, she felt a warmth spreading in her and a bond formed in her heart and soul for this man. She couldn’t tell if he felt the same way but she knew that for the rest of her life, she would be devoted to this man and his happiness. If he ever returned her affections, it would be her joy. She knew before Morrigan confirmed that she was pregnant from the breeding.

That night as Gyrie slept, she dreamt of her son being in a temple of some sort and being surrounded by women and men worshipping him. Then she saw triplets painted in woad as high priestesses, worshipping in various sexual ways with the breeder being bred by multiple worshippers one after another on a large bed, leaving her coated in seed from multiple sources. The pleasure priestess was dancing and serving the worshippers with her body and mouth, and the cow priestess was nursing various worshippers with her rich milk and along with them were Keiko and her mother was heavily pregnant as she worshipped the boy by being bred on a bench wildly, being cleaned by a male priest between breedings. In the frenzy of worship, she saw Syrah dancing while heavily pregnant, perhaps eight months along, in the nude, her body writhing in the most sensual of dances like a goddess of dance lost in the frenzy of dance as if trying to entice anyone who was watching her to join the orgy of worship. The boy sat on a throne watching everything intently, looking to be in his mid twenties. It was a heavy dream that left her aroused and unsatisfied as she woke. Without a command from her master or owner to relieve herself, she went back to sleep uncomfortably in need of release.


	12. The end of the Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrie witnesses the end of the Faire festivities and the group returns home.

Come morning of day six, girl four was still not pregnant. She was kenneled to rest. The slaves in for that day and night were girls six and two, who weren’t pregnant at the end of their shifts. Day seven’s rotations were girls four and six and at the end of their shifts, they were both pregnant. For the final day of the faire, girl two took her final turn in the booth to attempt a successful breeding. As the day drew to a close, all breeders from the booths were brought in for a final check. Girl two was pregnant this time, much to her relief. This meant that all six of Tyrell’s breeders had gotten pregnant at the faire and would be branded in light of this honor. Tiger, who had brought ten slaves, had a total of four who would be branded in honor of breeding.

At dusk, all who would participate in the auctions gathered at the far end of the field of booths where there were separate stages set up for each type of slave. Each slave up for auction had their auction number written across their chests or breasts depending on gender. Earlier that day each person who intended to bid had had the opportunity to purchase bidding tokens. Tyrell and Gyrie watched the pleasure slaves be auctioned first in ranking from young to old with the finest saved for the main block last. Then came the breeders who were the most expensive. Last were the cows. The two Tyrell had his eyes on had been saved for the main block and the crowd had thinned some as the other slaves had been purchased. The first up were the youngest choice pleasure slaves followed by the oldest, then the youngest and oldest choice breeders. Finally it was time for the cows. Tyrell had picked one choice young half elven cow of 16 years and one choice older human cow of 28 years, both with impressive pedigrees and productivity and milk quality. His bid won for the younger at 1500 tokens and for the older at 300 tokens. Both were unbranded so they were immediately taken to be milked completely to prevent the milk from souring and then branded with Tyrell’s mark. 

The rest of the end of faire festivities were scheduled for the next morning into afternoon and there was a final feast at dusk. Syrah was allowed to dance for those near Tyrell and Tiger’s group and the young protege performed a slow sensual dance in the nude using veils and gyrating spins of growing speed, garnering much applause and compliments to Tyrell on her budding skills. That night Gyrie was pleasured by her mother and sister as her mother and sister touched one another and Tyrell bred Keiko again as Gyrie and Syrah watched, further engendering Syrah’s connection with sex and pleasure.

The next morning there was a parade through the grounds of all the breeders who had gotten pregnant at the faire leading up to a group branding on the main stage at the end of the field. The breeders were branded just above their labia with the mark of a stylized pregnant slave in the serving stance with rounded belly and breasts thrust out and hands on her thighs in an open palms up position. The brands were then healed much as Morrigan’s healings had been done and salves applied to the brands to prevent infection and aid in the indentation of the brand to a prominent feature on their nude bodies, marking them as honored breeders.

After this was done and celebrated, the festivities moved to an open field with boundaries marked by fences. Gyrie watched in awe as a group of multiple slaves were moved into the clearing marked at each end. Riders on horseback with ropes stood ready. Tyrell explained the festivities to her in a calm tone. “The slaves are ones that have served their masters with distinction for various reasons and come across from all slave classes. The men on horseback are impartial riders. The slaves will be given a head start on the riders and will run towards the other end of the field called the free zone. The riders will be trying to rope them in such a way that they cannot finish the race to reach the free zone. If one reaches the free zone, they will be given their freedom, a full wardrobe, holdings of their own, and their competition as their slaves. All of the masters contributing slaves to the race have put together the goods and the funds for the prize.”

At the signal, the slaves took off at their fastest speeds. After a little time to give them a head start, the riders were sent off. Of the more than twenty running, some were captured quickly and some were able to free themselves of the ties and keep running once again. It was a flurry of activity, drawing cheers and whistles of approval from all in the crowd. The roping and running continued until one girl, a beautiful young elf slave, reached the free zone while the others had been adequately roped. There were thunderous cheers and applause for the girl, whose master came to the free zone and removed her collar. She was clothed and presented with two matched teams of horses and a cage covered wagon and carriage, bearing a large chest on the back of the carriage that held the rest of her wardrobe and some funds for purchasing or even building an estate. The other slaves were unbound and presented to her. 

A small lunch was provided with entertainment before the faire began to shut down in earnest. Many masters and mistresses were leaving while some like Tiger and Tyrell chose to stay another night and then leave in the morning. In the morning, all the slaves were fitted with chastity belts and cleaned before being loaded into a cage covered wagon for the day’s ride. Then came the group of family and servants in a separate carriage. All livestock and goods were packed away and prepared for the journey and once everyone was ready, they set out to Tyrell’s estate.

It took a half a day for the journey and then Tyrell and Gyrie saw that the slaves were settled into the newly renovated kennels before Tyrell checked each brand for signs of infection and heat in them, as well as muscle stiffness from the journey. He was especially careful with selecting the activities so that Dannae could see everything they could teach her about the ownership of a slave while caring for the baby that was growing quickly. 

That night, back in the comforts of their home, Gyrie found herself dreaming again. She saw her mother and sister heavily pregnant and how they would serve in the group that her son was being worshipped in. Keiko was lactating and her breasts hung heavy and full as she sat at the feet of the boy, who looked to be in his twenties. At his order, Gyrie came to her mother and began to milk her, causing her mother to hit orgasmic highs and cum repeatedly. The boy laughed victoriously at this seeming conversion of his grandmother from breeder to cow. The girl was also there in a similar state and she was ordered to milk the girl as well. The girl’s reaction to being milked was infinitely stronger than her grandmother’s reaction and the boy spoke. “You see? She will serve us as a cow and be a good one at that. She will accept her training and excel at it. You serve me willingly and she will too, in time. Have faith in your owner and you will be richly rewarded. Now, pleasure yourself to orgasm before me, mother.” 

Unable to resist, Gyrie did as she was told and woke with her breasts dripping wet with milk and her thighs coated in the juices of the intense orgasm that had woken her. She could feel the twins moving inside her and it only made the flow of milk increase. She was eager to hold her children and feed them from these aching full breasts.


	13. A punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiko faces a punishment.

The next day, Keiko brought Syrah to Tyrell’s office for their daily report. Keiko spoke softly. “Master, since you would like Syrah trained to dance, would you allow this slave to craft her a kimono and fans so that she could learn some of the dances of this slave’s former people and gain you an exotic dancer that would bring honor and glory to this house?”

Tyrell smiled at her. “Choose from the fabrics we brought home from the faire. I want it to be thin but fit with the dances. And waste no time in doing this because I want her trained in this dance as soon as possible.”

Keiko bowed deeply. “It will be as you command, Master. She will make you proud.”

Tyrell chuckled softly. “See that you do.”

Once they were dismissed, Keiko took Syrah to the store rooms and found a beautiful deep green semi sheer silk fabric and the other materials needed. She made some measurements of her young daughter, then began to cut and stitch the kimono with a practiced hand. She instructed Syrah in how to make the fans that she would need. It would take a few days to do this all, so in the meantime, Keiko taught Syrah how to do her makeup in various ways to look her best for their new household and worked with her on her flexibility and muscle tone.

Once Tiger had arrived home after the faire, he’d sent back a group of male slaves. Three were for Dannae to pick a mate for her cow from, while the other five were veteran gladiator slaves that had served with such distinction that they’d earned the right to procreate. All eight men were combat trained and capable of acting as additional security for Dannae and Shryke, should anyone come to start trouble for her while she was with Tyrell. Sending one of Tyrell’s brothers would only raise more suspicions about Dannae and Shryke and potentially endanger them all. Tyrell understood this view and thought there was at least a little hope of avoiding the appearance of a scandal or exposing them to undue scrutiny. 

Dannae had observed the three potential mates for Kathleen and had seen the merit in all three so she determined that the best way to choose was to watch them in sparring and training to see which one might be more fit for Kathleen. The first was a typical Scotsman with red hair and dark eyes and a large build while the second was an Irish Fae male who knew his fair share of combat magic but was dark haired and light eyed with a slender build. The third had been a sailor before being taken as a slave and was a wiry thin man with blonde hair and dark eyes. After watching them for a couple of days and seeing their temperaments with the hormonal and moody Kathleen, she chose the Fae male for his abilities and his gentleness and ability to weather the most moody interactions with the cow.

Dannae knew about this bond that Kathleen had felt form at her breeding by Tyrell and had discussed it with her nephew and he’d assured her that he’d felt nothing of a bond and had no interest in bonding with Kathleen. Dannae felt it would be in Kathleen’s best interest to get her a mate that could deal with the rollercoaster of emotions that would come from this emotional distance from her bonded partner and his lack of interest in her. When she announced her selection to Kathleen, Dannae could tell the slave wasn’t interested but the woman never voiced it. She simply submitted to the plans of her owner even if her heart wasn’t truly in it.

One day while walking near the training yards, Gyrie spotted her Master near an obstacle course. He had stripped naked and as she watched, he transformed into a majestic black and deep auburn striped weretiger, his skin rippling as his muscles shifted and bones shifted. It looked painful but it didn’t seem to phase him. He looked like a perfect combination of his parents and his beauty took her breath away. Then he began to run the obstacle course and climbed a modified wall with his claws, stopping to lift cut down trees and large rocks as he moved through the course with great speed and seemingly little effort. His speed and strength was stunning. After he ran this course several times, he took up a quarterstaff and began to work through various slow carefully controlled forms before he picked up speed and the staff began to fly in his hands, swirling in the air and rolling over his shoulders and neck before ending back in his hands and striking bamboo training dummies with a force that would have shattered stiffer dummies. After minutes of this training, he looked directly at her and smiled, his fangs glistening white. “Enjoy yourself, Gyrie? I’ve been smelling your arousal and milk leaking this whole time.” 

Gyrie chuckled and blushed a little as she walked closer. “She should have thought you would have noticed. You are incredible, Master. And dare she say that your tiger form is beautiful?”

Tyrell walked over to her and kissed her, leaning lightly on the quarterstaff. “You may dare, little one. I’m glad you approve of it. After you return to breeding after the birth of the twins, you will be bred by me in this form so you can have more than a kiss or touch here and there to know it by.”

He stroked the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, loving the feeling of the tiger’s pads on his palm and fingertips. He chuckled. “Would you like to go see Aunt Dannae working out in the training yard before you go eat and then rest?”

She nodded. He led her into the more traditional training yard and amongst the men training with a variety of weapons in a variety of styles, she spotted Dannae with her long hair braided intricately and wearing a suit of skin tight black leather armor that covered from her neck to the matching boots that looked seamless with the armor and on her hands and forearms were special gauntlets that allowed her to use her claws if needed. She wielded a two handed Claymore and was moving so fast she was almost a blur but she looked formidable. There was an elegance to the motions and it was clear that Dannae was a warrior. A few of the men were watching her in approval despite the flourishes in her fighting style and the feminine touches to the stances that would make up for her feminine body and muscle structure. Tyrell explained that the armor was specially made to be magically and runically enhanced to make it stronger than metal armor but as light weight and movement allowing as the leather it was made of, and that his mother once trained in such armor. And he added that the black set was for training and official functions while there was a blood red set used for battle and any time there was to be bloodshed. He also pointed out the embroidered insignia on her right shoulder and explained that it identified Dannae as a high ranking officer who was skilled in healing and offensive and defensive magics.

At his clapping, Dannae stopped and held up her sword in a salute, then bowed like a showman before she went to practice with a quarterstaff, her movements and forms fluid and flowery but every bit as accurate and effective. It was an entirely different style but every bit as deadly and devastating. Gyrie was very impressed. Tyrell smiled and guided her into the house and made sure she ate before he took her to the bedroom and tucked her in for her afternoon nap. He then went to see the progress Keiko had made with Syrah over the past few days. Keiko was showing Syrah how to dress in the kimono that covered her body while hinting at her curves and giving tantalizing glimpses of her fair skin. Keiko smiled as she saw him. “Master… what do you think of the kimono? She just finished the final adjustments for Syrah. Should Syrah dance for you in it?”

Tyrell smiled as he walked around Syrah. “You have done well with the kimono. She looks the part of a geisha entirely. The makeup is even spot on. I would very much like to see the dance for this costume.”

Keiko smiled and picked up a stringed instrument Tyrell had allowed her to make and Syrah took up the fans that matched her kimono and took up the opening stance as Tyrell stood in front of them to watch. As the sound of the guitar like shamisen filled the air, Syrah popped the fans open and began to execute perfect turns and hand motions, the movements of her turns and gestures with the fans giving small glimpses of fair skin that served to entice and draw the eye into the figure the kimono hugged. She tossed and caught the fans like catching a fluttering bird and as the song ended, she closed one fan and held it horizontally over the other fan that was open and held flat like a lily pad floating on the surface of a pond, her face serene. Tyrell applauded quietly and both slaves smiled. Tyrell spoke. “Very nicely done. It will serve us well. Keiko, you should teach her more dances in this style for her to use during times of training and when she is not available for use.”

Keiko nodded. “Yes Master. She has many more dances that she can teach in the kimono. May she continue making geisha apparel for Syrah to use in the appropriate times?”

Tyrell nodded. “Yes. They must all be of this quality, however. And I want her dance studies to include more traditional dances and begin to incorporate more sexual dances.”

Keiko nodded. “Yes Master. We will work on these dances today. Syrah learns quickly and remembers the steps and motions easily. She is a natural dancer.”

Tyrell chuckled. “Syrah, do you find pleasure in the dance?”

Syrah blushed softly. “Yes, Master Tyrell. It feels as good as when she has begun to learn about the touch of another in the bedchambers.”

Tyrell nodded. “Have you begun to associate dance with those pleasures?”

She blushed more. “With many dances, yes Master. She doesn’t pretend to understand why but it is what she feels and knows.”

Tyrell chuckled softly. “It’s a good thing for a pleasure slave to derive sexual pleasure from many forms of service outside of sex. I look forward to seeing if your skills grow more as the years pass.” He smiled at her and stroked her cheek gently as a show of approval, making the girl smile.

Because of the events at the faire and the success of his breeders in the booths, it didn’t take long for many to seek out Tyrell’s household for other breeders and pleasure slaves. Syrah was often dancing a variety of dances for their guests and Keiko performed as well, sometimes with Syrah. One night, one of the men who had come to sample the pleasure slaves called Syrah over. As he talked with her, Keiko brought him some more wine. Then she saw the man grope Syrah without having been given permission to use the girl and without thinking, she pushed the shocked girl out of arms’ reach and kneed the man in between his thighs hard enough for him to fall over holding himself and coughing and gasping for air as pain filled every one of his senses. Keiko stepped back, anger flushing her cheeks. “You were not given permission to use the girl, sir… you should not have touched her without permission.” She knew she had crossed a line but she was willing to bear the price of her actions for the sake of protecting her daughter.

Before the man could recover from his wounded pride, Tyrell had lept over the table and with a growl and a flash of fangs, the man was hauled up by his throat. "You stupid ass, Syrah is not free to use and you didn't ask for permission to touch her. I will deal with my slave but you are not welcome here any longer."

He hauled the man to the front gate of the estate and tossed him hard onto the road before he went back to deal with Keiko, who was comforting a shaken Syrah. Keiko looked up at him and he could tell she knew she would be punished severely. "Keiko… for harming a Free man, you will be whipped and freely used by every man in the compound until you have orgasmed with them all."

Keiko showed no terror. Simply acceptance. "Yes Master."

He led her and Syrah to the whipping post in the courtyard and tied her to it, then selected a medium weight whip from his box of punishment tools. Syrah looked terrified and Tyrell spoke up to all the gathering slaves. "Even in defense of another, striking a Free person bears heavy consequences." 

He began with her breasts. 25 lashes across each left them covered in angry welts. Then he moved to her back. She received 50 lashes that welted in a latticework all over her back from the top of her shoulders to her lower back. She cried out multiple times and Syrah was in tears as she watched. Tyrell was the first to use her and he wasn't gentle at all, taking her like a fierce animal in heat. He came twice before she came and he left her with his seed running down her thighs. Then for hours, she was used until she was covered in seed and bites and bruises. She wasn't released from the whipping post until even the lowest ranking boy slaves had taken their turns with her. Some men had been downright brutal with her, deliberately causing her to cry out in pain.

She was taken from the whipping post and adjusted before she was retied to the post and left there for the night to be continually used and abused. The next day, she was brought to Tyrell’s office. She knelt at his feet and waited for him to allow her to speak. He lifted her chin with two fingertips. "Speak, slave."

Her voice was hoarse but to her credit, it didn't shake. "Master Tyrell, she knows it was wrong to harm a Free man no matter why she was motivated to do so. She hopes that she accepted her punishment with a grace that restored honor to your house. She cannot express her sorrow at having injured your name in the heat of emotions and will not try to give any excuses for her behavior. She should have left it to you to mete out judgment on the Free man she injured."

He thought for a moment before he looked to the male slave at the door. "Bring Syrah in."

Keiko looked horrified at the idea of Syrah bearing punishment. When Syrah came in and knelt beside her filthy and abused mother, Tyrell spoke. "I am considering selling Keiko without selling you, Syrah. I might be moved to leniency however. Keiko, I will give you two options to convince me to keep you. Either you can beg me to take your ass or you can take the whip and give Syrah 150 lashes."

For a moment, Keiko was speechless in fear and trembled visibly. This time her voice trembled when she found it again. "Please, Master Tyrell… she begs you to reconsider… Syrah was innocent in this… all blame lays on this slave… if anyone should bear shame, let it be me… please punish her and spare Syrah. Please do not make her choose such a thing… please, Master, do not make her choose. She loves her child but such disgrace is too heavy to bear."

Tyrell shook his head and motioned for a nearby whipping stand to be moved over. When the male slave had the v shaped frame moved, Syrah was bound suspended between the upper reaches of the v. She was trembling and crying in fear as she saw Tyrell take up the whip. “You must choose, slave… bear the heavy disgrace yourself or watch your daughter whipped for the harm to a Free man and the insult to my house.”

Keiko looked at her daughter and began to cry as the weight of the decision made her shake visibly as she wrung her hands together. If she let Syrah take the whip it would be for a sin not hers. On the other hand, being used anally was an ultimate disgrace marking her unworthy to breed and the stigma of such punishment would haunt her and her children making them less honorable in the household and open to disrespect and disdain from the other slaves. She sobbed as she watched Tyrell working oil into the whip to prepare it for use. Her heart was breaking as she watched Syrah sobbing and begging not to be whipped for something she hadn’t done. After what seemed like an eternity to both Keiko and Syrah, she shook her head. “Master Tyrell, please stop… This slave would rather be scorned forever than have her daughter punished for sins that are not hers to bear… please… let Syrah earn her honor and let this slave’s children earn their favor even as you disdain her. She cannot bear this choice but let the sins rest on Keiko.”

Tyrell walked over to Keiko, who prostrated herself at his feet. “Are you certain of your choice, slave?”

Keiko choked back a sob. “Yes, Master Tyrell… use her as you see fit rather than punish an innocent slave.”

Tyrell gave nothing away though he was pleased that Keiko would prefer to bear the ultimate disgrace for a breeder than punish an innocent slave. He simply stood up and pulled her over to a breeding bench and pushed her onto her stomach. Tears burned hot in Keiko’s eyes as she felt Tyrell’s member pressing against her tight pale bud but she could bear disgrace. She could not bear the loss of her daughter or the loss of her daughter’s innocence at the kiss of a whip at such a tender age. She tried to relax but felt it impossible to do so. 

She was surprised when suddenly the pressure vanished and she was filled in her swollen and tender folds of her pussy. She moaned softly and tears began to slide down dirty cheeks as he began to take her gently. He made sure she came no less than twice before he came and released her carefully. "You passed your test, Keiko. Go bathe carefully and then beg my Aunt to put salve on your wounds. If this ever happens again, you will not only watch Syrah be whipped but I will publicly use your ass.”

While Syrah remained suspended, he sat the whip aside and kissed her breasts and virgin slit, then rubbed her slit with his fingers until she came, easing her fears and rewarding her for her obedience despite fear. He released her himself and hugged her gently as he untied her hands. “Good girl. Now, Syrah, take a message to my Aunt that your mother will be coming to her after a bath for some salve application but she must beg for it first."

Both women answered "Yes, Master Tyrell." Then they went to do as they'd been told to.

It took Keiko almost an hour to properly clean herself and then she went to Dannae’s room where Syrah had waited with Dannae. When Dannae saw the welts and bruising and bites and deep scratches, she was moved to compassion for the slave. Keiko knelt before Dannae and spoke softly. “Mistress Dannae, please assist this slave by putting salve on her wounds. She values your time and respects your knowledge in these areas. Please have pity on this slave and gift her with your help.”

Dannae gently rested her hand on top of Keiko’s head. “Thank you for your respect, Keiko. I will help you. Lay on the bed on your stomach.”

Keiko moved and laid on the bed and Dannae carefully applied the herbal salve to her back, then directed her to lay on her back. When she did so, Dannae applied the salve with the same care and attention as she had on her back. She also applied salve to her shoulders and wrists for the wounds there. Once she finished, Dannae spoke softly. “You should avoid bathing for four hours while that dries and sets into your skin. I’m sorry you were punished but I am glad that it wasn’t any more severe.”

Keiko gave her a soft smile. “It could have been much worse. I only wounded the Free man’s pride and the honor of this household minorly. Master Tyrell was as lenient as honor would allow. She knew better than to interfere and shouldn’t have kept Master Tyrell from being the one to dispense justice for Syrah.”

Dannae smiled a little. “I am learning more about being a slave owner each day but I know that Master Tiger and Master Tyrell are good masters that try very hard to protect those they take in. You will adjust to Master Tyrell and do well here. You are a good slave.”

Keiko blushed softly as she got up from the bed. “Thank you for your kind words, Mistress. You honor her greatly.” 

Keiko and Syrah then went on about their day, training and dancing lessons along with showing her some of the basic duties of a pleasure slave by working with some of the ones in the stables.

After lunch, Gyrie, who had no idea of the private ordeal her mother and sister had been facing, was examined by the midwife and confirmed that she was in her final month of the pregnancy and everything was well with the twins and it was recommended that she eat more and drink the herbed wine at every meal to start building her strength for the birth. That evening before bed as she bathed, she was relaxing in the water, letting it soak into her muscles that sometimes ached from carrying the twins and how heavy they had gotten. She rubbed her belly gently, singing a soft song she had learned as a child. Then she felt the babies moving beneath her hand so she put her other hand on the other side of her belly and felt each of them nestle into her hand as if telling her they enjoyed the intimate moment and the song. She felt as if she was glowing and in this moment she couldn’t have been happier. These babies filled her heart with joy and anticipation and she was content while she waited for the twins to be born. She knew it was only a matter of weeks now.


	14. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyrie and Morrigan give birth.

As the weeks progressed, the midwife told Gyrie that she needed to get their master to approve plans for the birth of the twins. About one week before the midwife said she was due any day, Tyrell wrote to his father and invited him to come to the estate and requested that he bring one of his midwives to help since there were twins involved. He also made sure that there was an appropriate birthing bench, which was just a modified breeding bench that would allow the slave to lean against a raised incline back section and hold the top or rest on folded arms while giving the midwife access to her belly and vaginal opening easily. There were straps for the ankles, knees, beneath the breasts, a place for the collar to be hooked to, and flexible straps at the wrist and elbows, along with places for shackles to be placed if needed but it seldom was needed. Tiger wrote back that they would come and would bring two midwives as Morrigan was also very close to term herself. At this news, Tyrell made sure there was a second birthing bench in the midwife’s stable and ordered adequate supplies be brought in for the possibility that his mother could go into labor with Gyrie. Two days later, Tiger arrived with Morrigan and his top two midwives under Morrigan, Kefira and Thalia. Both Gyrie and Morrigan were eager to see one another again and Dannae was glad to see her sister as well. Gyrie and Morrigan spent a great deal of time together and Morrigan tried to prepare Gyrie for what would come since it was her first time giving birth. 

Roughly a week from the writing of the letter to Tiger, Gyrie began to complain of pains in her lower back and on seeing where Gyrie was rubbing, Morrigan told Tyrell that this was back labor and they moved to the midwife’s stable. Morrigan had started having her own pains that morning but Tiger was confident in her knowledge of her own labor signs that he only ordered her to not ignore the pains. Morrigan helped Gyrie onto the birthing bench and as she helped the midwife get the straps fastened onto and around Gyrie, Gyrie’s water broke. As she tried to reassure the frightened slave, Morrigan felt a sharp pain spear through her abdomen. It seemed she was in true labor herself. She looked at Kefira and smiled. “It seems the triplets are anxious to arrive with their uncle’s children… help her onto the other bench. She doesn’t think it will be long before her water breaks as well. Just move her bench to face Gyrie’s so she can help keep her focused. This body knows what it is doing. Gyrie’s mind doesn’t know this process so well yet.”

Kefira nodded and she and Thalia moved the bench to face Gyrie’s before they helped get Morrigan into position. Within five minutes, her water had also broken and as the midwives moved around them preparing for the birth of multiple babies, Morrigan talked with Gyrie, keeping her focused and not allowing her to give in to her fears and anxiety. They breathed through contractions together and Gyrie followed Morrigan’s movements, trying to ease her pain and speed the birth along. It was surprisingly short labor for Gyrie and her son was born first, crying loudly and healthily. Soon after her daughter was born and cried as well, just not as loud and demanding as her brother. It was more a soft cry, little more than a mewling kitten’s cry. As they were cleaned, Morrigan gave birth to her triplets, each born with the birthmark shaped like a moon phase. The firstborn had the waning crescent, the second born had the full moon, and the third born had the waxing crescent. Both women were exhausted from labor as the midwives assisted in delivering the placentas and massaged the swollen bellies. Kefira had the placentas ground into a paste by another slave and water added to the paste so it could be poured at the base of the saplings in the grove as fertilizer. 

Once the babies were cleaned, they were brought to the mothers, who had been turned in the benches to be able to nurse them. As soon as the boy latched onto Gyrie’s leaking breast, she came hard enough that her juices splattered on the floor and looked like she’d just been given a dose of an ecstasy inducing drug. This reaction didn’t happen again as the daughter latched on to the other breast and Gyrie seemed to come down some from her ecstatic high. Morrigan remembered her vision and smiled as she began to nurse her triplets in rotations so they each got the appropriate amount of milk from her full and leaking breasts. 

Tyrell looked at the scene with his slave nursing his children and smiled. “The boy is to be named Darien Tyrellson. The girl is to be named Kita.”

Tiger nodded and looked at the triplets. “The firstborn is to be named Janae. The second born is to be named Diana. The last born is to be named Nyx.”

Morrigan smiled and carried the babies over to Gyrie and held them with Janae cradled in one elbow and Diana in the other as she held Nyx in her hands. “Girls, meet your brother and sister… in a few years you will all live together.”

Gyrie chuckled as the babies looked at each other as if trying to see the others clearly and the triplets seemed to quiet and calm as they were close to Darien. Kita seemed to ignore this calming effect from her brother and made a soft cooing sound as if greeting her sisters. It was a soothingly calm moment and had both masters proud of their slaves and Tyrell proud of his children as Tiger was proud of his son and grandchildren. 

After an hour or two spent in the stables as a family together while the fertilizer mixture was spread on the trees’ roots by Kefira and Thalia, who knew this ritual from Morrigan’s many births, Tyrell gathered the household in the main hall. Standing on the raised dais, he greeted the crowd. “I have gathered you here to announce the birth of my heir Darien Tyrellson and of my daughters Kita, Janae, Diana, and Nyx. The feast tonight is in celebration of their births and in celebration of my heir chiefly.”

The gathered group cheered and clapped. Then a feast was laid out for Free and slave alike and as they feasted, there were slaves playing music and others dancing, including Keiko and Syrah. Syrah was the star amongst the dancers, her young body lithe and sensual as she danced nude. It was clear that her natural talent was being nurtured and she was no longer shy about her body or the dances she was learning. 

In a month she would turn five and Tyrell would initiate her in the sexual arts fully. Keiko danced with Syrah a few times, always evoking sensuality and passion with their fluid and alluring movements. Keiko had taught Syrah the meanings of her dances and about the things they would evoke in men and women watching her, though without being initiated in the ways of sexual passion, she couldn’t understand the true power of a dancing slave. The babies slept through the feast in small bassinets as their mothers knelt at the feet of their masters and ate by being hand fed from the table by their masters.

After the feast, the family split to go to their chambers and rest. Kathleen went to sleep with her mate in their kennel next to Dannae and Shryke’s room feeling jealous of Gyrie who obviously held the affection and heart of her bonded mate. Tiger bedded down with Morrigan and Kefira giving the slaves affection and telling them that he was proud of them, while Thalia slept in her kennel, knowing that her master had been proud of her today as well. Tyrell was in bed with Gyrie, arms wrapped around her as the babies slept in their bassinets next to the bed. He nuzzled into her shoulder and stroked her hair gently. “You made me proud today, Gyrie. You did well and have given me my heir. This is commendable and I hope my affections prove my pride.”

She smiled softly and kissed him gently. “Thank you Master. She hoped she would please you and Darien. They are beautiful babies and she is also proud of them. She hopes they will bring you joy and laughter for years to come.”

They slept that night in each other’s arms, only breaking this when Gyrie had to get up and nurse the babies, which was about every four hours. They were lucky that the babies slept longer than others between feedings. With each time she nursed Darien, she had that ecstatic look about her and she came hard as if the boy had commanded her to as he nursed without words.


	15. Of birthdays and brandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tigerson Estate sees a birthday and a branding while shadows grow in the distance.

On Syrah’s birthday a month later, Keiko led her daughter to the chamber where she would be deflowered. In the room was a breeding bench and a low couch, as well as a tub filled with water that was currently far too hot to be bathed in and a stool with scented soap and oil and a soft linen cloth and towel. Once in the room, the gently round bellied Keiko stripped Syrah and led her to the breeding bench and positioned her on it before locking the thick leather cuffs around her wrists to restrain her. Keiko then placed a thin leather strip in her mouth to serve as a means of keeping her from hurting herself if she bit down or clenched her teeth. Then Keiko stepped back almost onto the wall so she could watch what was to unfold. Tyrell entered the room and stripped down and walked over to the bound girl. “Today you will be deflowered and taught that being a pleasure slave means the pleasure of your partner, not yourself. This is not a short or easy process for a slave. It will go easier on you if you do not struggle much.”

He then walked behind her and roughly shoved himself inside her with no foreplay, causing her pain and making her struggle and cry out around the leather strip. He proceeded to fuck her rough and hard until he had come twice, leaving her dripping with his cum. Then he took some oil and poured it over her ass so it ran over her asshole before he pushed his way in there, not being gentle though he wasn’t so rough as to tear her tight pink bud. He took her tight channel just as hard and roughly as he’d taken her young vagina, causing tears to run down her face and she bit down hard on the strap as she cried out again and again, sobbing loudly. Once he’d cum twice there, he washed himself quickly to keep her from getting ill as he moved to the next part of her deflowering.

He walked around to her face. He pulled the strap from her mouth and gripped her jaws in such a way as to force her mouth open and hold it there. He shoved himself in and fucked her face so deep that she gagged on his length with his every thrust that hit the back of her throat easily. He used her mouth until he came twice, pumping his seed down her throat making her gag and choke. He repeated this five times, switching the order in which he used her holes to keep her from getting used to any kind of pattern or rhythm. As he did so, she cried out and begged for him to stop, straining against the cuffs and wriggling. Her body was torn in a few places and blood mingled with the seed that ran from her holes. At times she thrashed and bucked, begging for him to let her loose and leave her alone.

After he finished the fifth rotation, he uncuffed her bruised wrists and carried her to the now warm bath and carefully bathed her sore body, trying to ease her fears with gentle touches and caresses and soft kisses all over her face and neck and gave her reassuring words. The scented oil and soap that he gently used on her skin were scented from orange blossoms, which would be her unique scent. It was a tradition he’d incorporated after his mother and several of slaves she’d trained had their own unique perfumed soaps and oils as a signature, plus it made it easier for his heightened sense of smell to locate them if he needed to find them for some reason. 

Then he took her to the couch where he proceded to take her pussy in a much more gentle fashion, kissing her with a gentle dominance as he rubbed her budding breasts and rubbing her clit slowly in gentle circles, rewarding her with orgasms and letting her taste true pleasure from sex. He rocked his hips against hers and filled her with his cock nice and deep so he hit her g spot and made her shudder in pleasure and arch into him. This time she begged for more and looked ecstatic as he slowly sped up his thrusts. She was allowed to cum as she could, allowing her to get used to the feeling and build so she could be better aware of being close. Licking her nipples and suckling on them made her moan and buck from intense pleasure. He came only after she was high from the numerous orgasms. After he finished, he cleaned her carefully and had her clean his cock with her tongue and mouth as she’d seen his other slaves do to him after sex. 

Then one of the healer slaves brought over a piercing kit with several pieces of jewelry. Keiko came over and held Syrah down while the slave numbed her belly button and each labia with magic before quickly and skilfully piercing the areas and inserting jewelry. In her belly button was a piercing that was a simple bar with a small knob at the top that screwed on and on the bottom was a pendant with small diamonds that would catch light as she danced and walked. In her labia were small rings with tiny bells on them that would jingle musically as she walked or danced and would keep her aroused most of the time to keep her ready for use. The piercings also served to mark her as a pleasure slave who was available for use on request and approval of her Master. The healer then disinfected and healed the piercings so they wouldn’t swell and defeat their purposes. Once finished, Keiko released Syrah and Tyrell smiled at her. “Well done, Syrah. Congratulations… you are now a woman in the eyes of free and slave alike. You have made me proud today. Now your mother will take you and train you in using makeup to enhance your features for both dancing and serving.”

Syrah sat up and nodded, still a little bit in shock and fear left in her from her experiences. Her mother took her hand and led her from the room as Tyrell washed himself off and dressed himself before he went about his business for the rest of the day. The rest of her day was spent with her mother learning how to do makeup for various dance costumes and to entice men to her.

Another month passed and Syrah was learning various arts from the other pleasure slaves and picking up new skills quickly. Keiko’s pregnancy was progressing smoothly, as were those of the other pregnant slaves. While Kita was the perfect calm and quiet baby, Darien was demanding and on the loud side, demanding attention from anyone who took care of him. It seemed that Gyrie could only cum when nursing the boy and she nursed him frequently, seeming to need to feed him as often as he would nurse. Any female that helped care for him was also drawn to the boy, often putting him to their breasts to suckle. Cows would find their milk supply increase and be more rich and pleasure slaves would find their pleasure centers heightened and breeders seemed to become pregnant faster and have their milk supply increased and richened as well. Then came the day for Gyrie’s branding and it was going to be a private event with only Keiko and Dannae in attendance with Tyrell and Gyrie.

They went to the prepared room and Gyrie laid down naked on a padded bench and Keiko strapped down her leg and waist. Tyrell gave her a brief kiss before he wiped down her leg with a damp rag then a dry one to clean her upper outer thigh. Dannae had made a special sigil that was added to the brand so it would lessen the hold that Darien held on her and maybe give her back the ability to reach orgasm with Tyrell. He pulled the brand from the fire and briefly pressed it into the skin, but Gyrie didn’t flinch or cry out. She just hissed softly in the pain of the brief moment of contact with the iron. Once it was taken away to cool, Dannae stepped over and placed her hand above the brand that was sinking into the skin and healed the brand enough that it wouldn’t get infected and would ease the swelling slightly. As soon as her magic touched the brand, the sigil activated and Gyrie felt the constant need to nurse Darien ease some and felt her libido slowly returning. Tyrell caressed her cheek saying “Good girl” as Keiko released the straps. Gyrie leaned into his touch with a smile. 

She got up from the bench carefully and gave her brand a gentle trace with her fingertips, smiling. “She loves it… it feels beautiful already.” 

She looked down and smiled bigger. “It looks even more beautiful than it feels and it would be more unique than other slave brands. She’s very proud to wear it, Master.”

After they left the room, Keiko led them to a small dining area used by the slaves where there was a party waiting for them. When Tyrell walked in, all the slaves stopped what they were doing. He chuckled softly. “Thank you for the respect. You may continue the party.”

There were beautiful cakes laid out on the table along with small meat dishes and bread and poured glasses of wine. There was music and dancing in celebration and Gyrie joined in with the dancing while Tyrell watched with a soft smile. His Gyrie was living enticement and her dancing was intoxicating even though she hadn’t been trained in it as much as a pleasure slave would’ve been. Her belly was still gently rounded from the pregnancy and her breasts were much fuller than before the birth of their twins. Her hips were wider and her ass was a bit rounder and plump unlike before the birth of the twins. If his mother’s experiences were typical of pregnancy, she would lose much of the weight as she exclusively nursed their twins and take on a more curvy svelte appearance between pregnancies. She was truly beautiful. He hoped that the sigil would return some of her to him. It wasn’t that he minded sharing her devotion with his son, but he would at least like their intimacy to return to something normal. Seeing her dancing and smiling was good. Then one of the male slaves brought him a wrapped item from the forge. He smiled and opened the linen wrapping to inspect the gift he’d ordered for Gyrie. It was exactly as he’d ordered. A steel torc wrapped in braided leather with tiger figureheads at each end. It would look perfect on Gyrie and make his pride in her unmistakable. He nodded to the slave, who then joined the party. He tucked the linen in his belt pouch and walked over to Gyrie and showed her the torc before he placed it on her neck. “May this mark you with the favor you hold, my First Slave, for succeeding in giving me my heir and a daughter we will train and in honor of your branding.”

Gyrie smiled and lightly rubbed one of the figureheads. “She is honored by your words and gift and is grateful for such a beautiful gift.” 

When he went and sat down at the table, she poured him some wine and then knelt at his side, laying her head on his thigh, her heart happy. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and felt at peace while the other slaves danced and sang and enjoyed the foods on the table. It was a truly happy celebration that went on for a few hours.

As the Tigerson Estate settled into a peaceful evening, many miles away, a messenger brought their lord a flyer found in a nearby Irish city. It was a reward poster for a missing woman who should’ve returned from a visit with a relative weeks ago. The lord smiled as he looked at the description on the flyer. It was indeed the woman who had been with Master Tiger and his heir Master Tyrell Tigerson. Perhaps this was what he needed to gain leverage over his competition and ruin them for good. After the faire, it was clear that Master Tyrell was an upcoming threat with a strong start to his estate. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair as he schemed. He could duplicate their brands… no… he would target the heir. His brand… with a few enhancements, of course. All he would have to do was capture this woman and collar and brand her and hold her long enough to turn her over and collect the reward as he watched hell rain down on Master Tiger’s heir and the ripples topple Master Tiger himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delayed by Wordangel having surgery. No worries dear reader! She is on the mend!


	16. Training continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrah continues her training and the kidnapping plot continues.

In the days that followed, Tyrell worked closely with Syrah as she trained so he could help her overcome the fears and anxieties about the touch of a man that had risen after her deflowering. It was often the case that a new pleasure slave had such problems after their deflowering so this had been anticipated. He’d started simple by having her come to him after dancing practice so he could massage her body with gentle touches and easing sore muscles with his fingers. At first she would flinch from his touch, but after several days of nothing but gentleness, she’d stopped flinching and would slowly relax. As she adjusted again to Tyrell’s touch, her sleep had also become less restless and she reported fewer nightmares to her mother.

Her dancing lessons had begun to include routines that maximized the bells’ appeal and made the glass jewel in her belly button piercing more prominent and her trainers had reported that she often had orgasms during the dances to showcase the bells. Tyrell had anticipated this and made sure during his massages to push her limits on controlling her orgasms, using delayed orgasms and commanded orgasms to help her link pleasure and commands for orgasm. 

One day after a long dance lesson, Syrah came in and was already on edge because of the intense activation of the bells’ properties. Tyrell had her lay down on the bed and after he rubbed her body down, massaging the tightness from her muscles, he was aware of the other tension in her. He gently rubbed her mound without pushing so much as a fingertip inside her and she almost came up from the bed with a moan and gripped the bedding tightly. “Syrah, are you in that much need of release? If you are, you need only beg for release and I will give it to you with gentle touches. I will not hurt you but it will be done for my pleasure as well.”

Syrah whimpered as his hand left her mound. “Please, Master… the pressure hurts… please give her release… she doesn’t know how to ease it herself and wouldn’t want to displease you by doing so without permission.”

He chuckled softly. “If you were to finger yourself right now, you would cum within a few strokes. I think you could hold out a little longer than that were it me stroking your aching folds. The bells are meant to keep you eager as well as enhance your movements and dances. You don’t know how to control it all yet though. It is good that you don’t relieve yourself deliberately without permission though. That is a very good girl. I want you to hold back your orgasm until given the command to cum and if you feel that control slipping, you are to tell me. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “Yes Master… thank you Master.”

He began to rub and stroke her mound with skilled and practiced fingers, and it wasn’t long before she was writhing and pleading to cum. He kept her dancing the edge for minutes before he allowed her to cum. When she did, she lay back on the bed panting and dazed. He chuckled softly and spoke softly. “Do you want more, slave? Do you crave your master’s touch again?”

Syrah looked up at him and while there was some trepidation in her eyes, she nodded. “Yes Master… the ache remains… please allow her the chance to cum again and please you in doing so.”

He smiled at her. “This time I will use my fingers but the next time you ask like that I will use my cock to satisfy us both. Even in the haze of pleasure and need, you must speak deliberately about what it is you want.”

She nodded and bit her lower lip some. She hadn’t realized quite how open her invitation to use had been and was grateful that he was not the type of master to take advantage of that when she was still so skittish about sexual penetration. Then the thoughts fled her mind as his fingertip slowly spread her labia and began to smear her juices around. She moaned softly and laid back on the bed, her limbs trembling in anticipation. He pushed one finger into her tightness and began to stroke her slowly, stirring her passion until she was whimpering and arching into his hand. “Please, Master… please… that feels so good… please… she needs more…”

Tyrell smiled and began to stroke her aggressively, faster and harder than before. He slowed when she grew close, drawing out her release until she was panting and moaning and bucking against his hand. Then, testing her a little, he pushed a second finger in. She cried out and arched up high, nearly climaxing at the stretch and added filling sensation. “Good girl… don’t cum yet… I think you can be pushed a little longer.”

Within a minute of adding a finger and stroking her folds with precision designed to test her control, she began to beg for permission to cum and was growing more hungry in her bucking and writhing. Tyrell smiled. “When you cannot possibly hold back any longer, you may cum. I am going to push you.”

He curved the tips of his fingers and began to stroke her g spot. The first stroke drew a cry and bucking. The second and third drew panting and writhing. Before he could reach the tenth stroke, she came crying out his name, her juices spraying his hand and forearm. He smiled at her and with his other hand, patted her hip. He gave her a few more gentle strokes to keep her from tightening down too fast around his fingers as he withdrew them. “Good girl… very nicely done, Syrah. Do you feel better?”

Syrah was breathing heavy and licked dry lips before she answered in a husky voice. “Yes Master… thank you… she hopes she pleased you as well.”

Tyrell chuckled softly. “You did please me. You are learning well and you are giving me your trust. I am very pleased with this. I do not want you attempting to relieve yourself without permission. You need to get used to holding out until you are given permission to cum. With that being said, I want you to come to me every day so I can see that you are being properly relieved. And do remember that you must be specific when you ask for relief. While I know that you are not quite ready for that sort of penetration, another free person may not have such knowledge. Nor might they care if you are ready for it or not. By learning to phrase things deliberately, you learn to protect yourself or at least prepare yourself for what may result.”

Syrah nodded as she sat up. “Thank you, Master. She will remember.”

She got up and went to find her big sister, thinking that Gyrie might have some advice for her or at least a few words of comfort as her thoughts were still a jumble in the aftermath of the multiple intense orgasms. She found Gyrie with the twins in Lady Dannae’s chambers. She greeted Dannae, who greeted her warmly and welcomed her in. When she told Gyrie what was going on, Gyrie gave her a gentle smile. “It’s okay to be confused. Training tries to prepare you for a lot of unknowns and Master Tyrell was trying to help prepare you for the fact that not all who you will serve in your life will be as kind or aware of your situation as he is. Master Tyrell is patient and kind and will not hurt you. Your deflowering was hard, yes, but it was done with the intent of preparing you for serving many types of people. My service as a slave is to be a breeder and is different from your service but that is similar. You and I both will serve many types of people and in many different situations. But Master Tyrell will always protect us as best he can. Rest assured in that.”

Syrah nodded and walked over to the twins. She loved visiting with her niece and nephew and held them often. She briefly held Kita, who seemed to calm her. After a few minutes, Kita began to fuss and she handed the girl to Gyrie so Gyrie could check her diaper then nurse her and she picked up Darien. His effect on her was different. He nuzzled her budding breasts and she felt as if they were tingling slightly. She shifted his position and when he looked into her eyes, she felt as if he were dominating her somehow but it didn’t startle her. She blushed gently and smiled at him, pleased when he smiled back at her. At his smile, her blush deepened and her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little confused. She looked over at Gyrie who was nursing Kita. “When Darien smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat… what was that about?”

Gyrie chuckled softly. “It’s nothing to be concerned about but if it bothers you again, we’ll talk about it when you’re a little older.”

Syrah sighed softly and nodded. “Okay. I can’t wait until I stop being told I’ll learn more when I get older.”

Dannae and Gyrie laughed softly. Gyrie spoke. “You’ll never really stop learning when you get older. And you never stop seeing things when you’re older that you didn’t see when you were younger.”

Gyrie smiled as Syrah took Darien to a cot in the room that Kathleen sometimes napped on, then curled up with him, playing with him as she relaxed. As she got drowsy, she kissed the boy on the lips, not really sure why she felt like doing it or felt right in doing so. Within a few minutes, she was asleep and Darien nuzzled her chest. Both Dannae and Gyrie laughed softly when the boy attempted to latch on to her nipple and Syrah shuddered in an orgasm.

At this time, unknown to those living in the estate, the plot to kidnap Dannae had moved from planning to surveillance. The Lord had assigned a few of his spies to follow her coming and going outside of the estate grounds and report back to him so that he could determine if there was any pattern they could exploit. So far it was little to no pattern, just a random visit to the market every few days and a few visits to traders that stopped by the estate. She seemed to keep to herself most of the time and didn’t talk to strangers unless she was buying something. The Lord was hoping a pattern would emerge and they would be able to grab her soon.


	17. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Dannae is kidnapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape, Miscarriage

It was a few weeks before any pattern emerged and a large group of twelve warriors was sent to the village in disguise so they could overpower the guards and capture the woman. While they waited for her to come shopping, they posed as travelers simply passing through and resting for a day or two. Nobody really took notice of the group beyond that. They wore simple plaids and tunics and kept to themselves. Then the afternoon came when Dannae went to the market to buy her usual supplies. The men arranged themselves through the market and as the group of five armed slaves and Dannae entered the town, the warriors moved into position and sprang the ambush. With the element of surprise on their side, they easily overpowered four of the slaves and killed them while only losing two men, but they were surprised when the woman they had been sent to capture killed the two attacking her and the remaining slave killed four before being killed and it took another two deaths by whirling blade and claws and fangs to subdue the woman they’d been sent to kidnap. Once she had been knocked unconscious, they tied her up and quickly rode away, hoping to escape without being pursued. 

Meanwhile, in the chaos and fury of the fighting in the village, one of the village women who had come to know Dannae somewhat slipped off to the Estate and told the guard there about what was happening. It wouldn’t have been quick enough to keep her from being captured, but it would give them a chance to chase down the kidnapped Lady Dannae. At once, the guard took the villager to Master Tyrell. Upon hearing her report, he ordered a messenger sent to his father with her report and began to gather men to go with him to the village. He would not let this trail go cold. They got to the scene of the ambush before the bodies got cold and he took charge of the scene from the village sheriff. At once he began to examine the bodies of the left behind ambushers to see if there were any signs of who had sent them. Seeing no signs, he told the sheriff to take the bodies to the small jail until he returned. Then he and his men took off chasing Dannae’s scent before it had time to fade.

Once the messenger reached Tiger’s estate and presented him with the statement of the village woman, Tiger went cold with rage and called for Morrigan. “Your sister has been kidnapped and my slaves have been killed. Call for The Wild Hunt and tell Cernunnos I will lead it to find her. This is going to end tonight.”

Morrigan bowed and quickly gathered the items to call on the pantheon brother of her ancestress. Within half an hour after finishing the negotiations with the Celtic deity who had originally bargained that Morrigan was to be bred by him after she had recovered from birthing the triplets but was upstaged by his pantheon sister’s appearance calling the negotiations moot because Tiger had given her chosen priestess a place of honor in his home and a grove to worship in while continuing her bloodline infinitely, Tiger was leading the supernatural force known as The Wild Hunt with Cernunnos’ blessing and was closing ground to meet with Tyrell’s group quickly while Morrigan and the triplets were racing with Kefira and Thalia to guard Shryke and the others at Tyrell’s estate.

Within minutes of Dannae’s arrival at the estate of her kidnapper’s Lord, she was stripped and bound to a breeding bench by more than just the usual cuffs. She was also bound by her neck being chained to the wall from three points and with weighted chains around her abdomen. When she came to, it was from the pain of being branded with a modified version of Tyrell’s brand that would not only bind her to submission with him and no other and would not be healed away or removed, but would also curse her as a breeder whose daughters would be dominant until they met their mate and be submissive to their mate alone and to have sons who were submissive. Any dominant son would not live to see adulthood and any purely submissive daughter would not live to draw first breath. As Dannae raged and struggled against her bonds, dark laughter came from the other end of the brand. “How quickly the proud are brought down… and like you are brought down, so will Master Tyrell and Master Tiger with him. This brand makes you Tyrell’s slave, a cursed breeder. When your fiance finds out, he will wage war and ruin will fall on those that ruined my father and I. It needs only one thing to be completed and before you waste your breath saying it, your rescuers will not come for you in time.”

He tossed the branding iron to the floor with a loud clatter and walked around behind her and pulled down his breeches and proceeded to rape her for the next thirty minutes, not sparing her any pain as he used her however he pleased and bred her over and over, sealing the magic of the brand and activating each layer with each time he filled her with his seed again. When he finished and pulled up his breeches, Dannae spat at him. “The gods will not see the ruin of Tyrell or Tiger this night… nor any coming night. Instead, they will see the ruin of this cowardly accursed creature that thinks himself a man. You may have taken my body and branded me, but claw and fang will end your life.”

The man laughed again. “As if Tiger and Tyrell can find you and avenge you… they do not know that Lord Perrin Le Sable has taken you from their guard. And within the hour, your fiance will know that you have been recovered from their kidnapping hands. And there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Dannae laughed fearlessly. “My fiance will never learn of your story… the gods have seen what you do and you do not know who my family is. My honor will be avenged before you can even get a word to my fiance.”

Lord Perrin laughed and shook his head before leaving the bleeding woman bound as he went to his desk to write the very letter his plan for vengeance hinged on. He sent his messengers out towards Clan Kearny and Clan Bloodmoon with identical letters two hours later. What he did not know was that his messengers were intercepted and killed by the angry goddess The Morrigan less than half a mile from his estate’s borders. The rest of the night and into the next day, he let any of his men who wished to have a turn with his captive do as they pleased, hoping one of them would impregnate her, not knowing that she’d not become fertile again yet so soon after having given birth to Shryke.

He was astonished to find the bound woman still defiant after her time being repeatedly used and abused. “My, you are a difficult woman to break… but your honor has yet to be avenged, has it not?”

Dannae laughed hoarsely. “And your words have yet to reach my fiance. You do not know my kin, Lord Perrin Le Sable. Mortal or immortal. You have played with fire and I promise you, you will be burned for it. The gods may not directly intervene to stop you from harming me but they will not ignore this crime. No matter what disgrace was paid to you or your disgraced sire by Master Tiger.”

This triggered the man to rage and he punched Dannae in the face, his face purpling in rage when her response was to laugh. “Your precious Tiger sent my father home from an honorable vampire hunt in disgrace and when the healers refused to heal him for his penance, he was maimed with a shoulder and wrist that were never able to hold a blade again! He was stripped of his position and we were cast out! I was forced to build up my own title and estate with the meager inheritance I was given when he died in shame only a few years later! I have spent a lifetime trying to find a way to bring down that monster and his brood! You fell into my lap like a treasure and you are going to be the jewel in the crown of my vengeance! You will be a disgrace in any world you try to live in and it will always trace back to Tyrell! No one will find you until it is too late to save Tiger and Tyrell from a war that will ruin them!”

Dannae laughed again. “There will be no war, little lord. Mark my words. The only ruin you have written is your own.”

He beat Dannae until his fists were bloody and she was unconscious, then he raped her again and again until his fury was spent. When she roused, the man was no longer in the room with her. She didn’t know how many hours had passed and had little knowledge of how many more hours would pass in her isolation as she was not brought food or water at all. Nor did she see another servant or slave. 

The next thing she became aware of was the sounds of battle ringing throughout the compound. It seemed to rage on for hours before the door to the dungeon burst open and a familiar voice cursed at seeing her battered and bloody nude form. She looked up to see a bloodied Tyrell in weretiger form running to her to break her from her bonds. Sounds of battle rang from the halls outside and he carefully gathered her in his arms. She closed her eyes with a sigh of relief and rested her head on his chest, ignoring the hunger that beat at her from the scent of blood all over him. Without her saying a word about it, Tyrell carried her up from the dungeon and grabbed an enemy warrior and pulled his neck down to her level. “Drink, Auntie… this is war and war kills are permitted. You need to feed.”

Dannae didn’t open her eyes. She simply followed the sound of the pounding pulse and bit deep, drinking from the enemy until just before taking the last drop. When she pulled back, Tyrell wrenched his neck and broke it, tossing the body aside before grabbing a cloak from somewhere to cover her with. He carried her to the hall where Tiger met them, equally as bloody, the body of Lord Perrin on the floor where he’d fallen. When they walked out into the body filled courtyard, a raven dropped two bloodied badges from the messengers and the two blood soaked messages into Tiger’s hands. Seeing this, Dannae laughed. “I told that fool that his words would not reach my fiance before my honor was avenged. The Morrigan saw to that. Ravens are her messengers.”

As Tiger read the messages, Dannae told them what Lord Perrin had told her and what had happened. She witnessed pregnant slaves being given a tea to make them miscarry and then all the slaves were divided up between those that had come to help rescue her. Wagons were loaded with the slaves and hitched to the horses from The Hunt, and a separate carriage was prepared for her. She was hard to persuade into riding in the carriage away from Tiger and Tyrell but when Tyrell told her to rest in the carriage and that they would ride next to it, she acquiesced. They left the ruined estate as soon as they were able, setting fire to the estate as they left, and rode as quickly as the larger group would allow. It took them a total of two days to reach Tyrell’s estate again and they were met by an anxious Gyrie and Morrigan and Thalia and Kefira set about treating the slaves who had been captured and Gyrie and Morrigan helped get Dannae inside.

Once inside and bathed properly, Morrigan told them all what the enhanced brand meant while Gyrie helped the others tend to the children. At hearing the curse involved in the brand, Dannae began to weep and Morrigan comforted her sister. Tyrell looked ashen and sat down, stunned and feeling like he might vomit. Tiger asked quietly if there was anything that could be done to change the linking or the curses themselves. Morrigan shook her head no, simply saying that it had been activated and was done by a proper mage in forging the brand. Tiger sighed heavily and turned to comfort Tyrell, simply hugging him and saying “It may take us time, but this will not be how her story ends.”

Tiger and Morrigan led Dannae and Tyrell to the bedroom where Gyrie was with the babies and gathered everyone into bed, cuddling and comforting one another. It was hours before they all fell asleep but eventually they did, the presence of so much love and support easing pains and fears so all could sleep soundly and peacefully, the babies helping influence the adults as they could and as they needed to.


	18. Passage of time and new lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since our last chapter and the triplets learn new lessons about blessings as priestesses.

Months passed by and Dannae went back to her family once her milk had dried up. She was somewhat healed from her ordeal though the curse still weighed on her. Tyrell and the others had tried to comfort her as best they could but she just wanted to try to move on with her life. Some months after that, she was married to Lord Keifer of Kearny and tried to begin her married life far from Tyrell and Tiger. Time continued to pass and the children grew in grace and beauty and strength, all being trained in their respective roles. With Tyrell, Kita proved to be resistant to her brother’s growing dominance and seemed to fear men while Darien grew more confident and even a little arrogant, proving that even the most stubborn of females, free or slave alike, were prone to submit to his young will. With Tiger, Janae, who held the marking of the crone phase, was being trained with the cows and as a priestess showed affinity for the need of the cows among slaves. Diana, who bore the marking of the mother phase, was being trained with the breeders and as a priestess showed a great affinity for the need of the breeders among slaves. Nyx, who bore the marking of the maiden phase, was being trained with pleasure slaves and as a priestess showed a great affinity for the need of the pleasure slaves. 

They still did not name their god that they felt a strong connection to even as young girls, simply referring to him as Banwyn, a made up name from the Gaelic word Ban meaning white and the Welsh name Wyn which could translate to blessed, white, or fair. Morrigan cautioned them that this sort of nickname could take over the name of their deity but they remained firm in calling him Banwyn until such time as he was revealed to them and revealed his true name.

One day, when they were working with their mother on priestess training and blessings, Master Tiger came in to see how things were going. The young girls were working out blessings designed for their slave type affinity and Morrigan spoke up. “Okay girls… tell me what your blessings will be.” 

Janae smiled as she spoke first. “For the cows, it will be a blessing for abundant milk supply and rich milk that doesn’t fail to satisfy even the pickiest child.”

Diana spoke next. “For the breeders, it will be a blessing for a fertile womb and immediate season of fertility.”

Nyx smiled as she spoke last. “For the pleasure slaves, it will be a blessing for great pleasure and arousal.”

Morrigan nodded. “A good beginning. Remember that you need to be precise in your wording or consequences can be very different from your intent. How would you convey these blessings? With a laying on of hands or perhaps a more intimate gesture like a kiss?”

Diana spoke in favor of laying on of hands, as did Nyx, but Janae smiled and spoke in favor of a kiss placed on the breast.

Morrigan nodded. “Very well… have you considered that your blessings will have to be given to strangers as well as women you know? Do you wish to change your method of blessing delivery?” 

None of the girls changed their minds. She nodded again. “Very well. Master Tiger, would you like them to attempt these blessings on this slave?”

At his nod, she motioned for the girls to go ahead. Each girl administered their blessing in a very solemn voice, starting with Janae. As they spoke their blessings magic tingled in the air and then the tingles settled on Morrigan at the administering touches and kiss. As the triplets watched, their mother’s breasts swelled slightly with the filling of milk until they began to leak as if she was nursing a babe and due for a feeding session. Their mother’s scent grew sweeter and her eyes dilated, her tail swishing back and forth in almost irritation. In a strained voice, she spoke. “Girls… this is an example of unintended consequences… immediate season for a weretiger produces an intense heat season… before I move and my pheromones grow stronger, I must caution you to stay out of the way of myself and Master Tiger… he will doubtless respond to my heat scent… in fact, go to the bed and just stay out of the way… I doubt we will make it to the bed…”

Tiger’s tail was already switching back and forth as he looked down at his mate, feeling the primal pull to breed her as her pheromones hit his nostrils. The triplets quickly moved to the head of the bed and watched, curious more than worried. She looked over her shoulder and up at him, making a soft chuffing sound as she gave in to her tigress’ nature and raised up on her hands and knees, displaying her swollen sex with her tail lifted and the tip vibrating. Unable to resist the temptation, Tiger simply pounced on her. She struggled beneath his weight, making soft hissing and growling sounds as she tried to break free from his hold. Then he bit down into the soft part of her shoulder where those tender scars were. She cried out and struggled against him but was firmly held where she was so he could push his hardness into her deeply with one fast thrust. She cried out again, bucking against him and squirming beneath his overpowering frame and dominant bite. She snapped her jaws as she twisted and tried to find a purchase to bite onto despite his grip on her neck, alternating her hands as she swiped at his body and tried to pull away from him. He growled loudly, a sound of a dominant predator. This struggle was fierce and went on for some time as he claimed her ferally. She may have submitted to being taken but this mother tigress didn’t completely submit to her mate. Not this time. Her instincts demanded she protect her cubs from her mate. While the human mind understood that Tiger would not kill the triplets as a threat to his offspring, the tigress mind did not. This time she wanted bred, not thoroughly dominated. No matter how much he tried to force her to submit, she would not.

They broke apart and circled the room, Morrigan growing more agitated as he went closer to the triplets and hissing at him, even charging him away from them. There were swipes at one another and snaps at one another. Eventually, Morrigan left herself open and he pounced again, pinning her and mounting her with his fangs buried deep in her neck where he always bit her and this time she wasn’t able to fight the effects of the venom and she submitted. He chuffed in victory and took her viciously until they were both sated and his feline spurs held them together to keep in his seed while the spurs had triggered ovulation in her so they could successfully breed. Once his spurs retracted and he pulled out, she gently butted her head against his throat before laying on her back and presenting her throat and genitals to her mate. He chuffed happily and licked her sex, then bared his teeth and gently pressed them against her throat. She purred and nuzzled his cheek, the heat abated now that they’d both bred successfully with their mate.

As the triplets watched the animalistic fevered mating, they began to compare their bodies to their mother’s and to one another’s bodies, a youthful curiosity being explored. It wasn’t sexual in the way of mating or breeding, more like a child exploring their surroundings and understanding differences in others. They kept quiet, knowing instinctively not to draw attention to themselves right now. Janae was very curvy and well endowed, already leaking traces of milk, a born cow. Diana was very curvy with wide hips and not quite as well endowed as her older sister but still well endowed, her hips marking her a born breeder. Nyx, the youngest of the triplets, had a svelte figure made for seduction and dancing with curves in all the right places and breasts that were perky and firm and while they were not tiny, they were not the well endowed breasts of her older sisters. They were physically advanced for being just a few months shy of 6 years old, but then again, a weretiger vampire child grew quickly. While they looked mature, they would not be able to conceive until after they were at least ten. 

They had each been trained as slaves in their destined specialty and had assisted with many of the duties of such slaves. They had also witnessed the breaking in of new slaves of their particular type. When they weren’t studying for their roles as slaves and priestesses, they would discuss what they had seen and experienced and would speak of their hopes and fears when they would be claimed and broken into their roles by their father when they were taken to him when they were six. Knowing what to expect made it much easier to face it with little fear. Their mother and some of the other slaves had spoken with them to help prepare them as well.

The next morning, Morrigan and Tiger woke up at the same time and found themselves feeling a little sore and looking a little beaten up in places but ultimately very satisfied. Morrigan looked down at her belly and breasts, which were leaking milk, then looked at her mate and Master. He looked at her, then chuckled. In unison, they called for the triplets. Moments later, the patter of running feet precluded three beautiful heads peeking into the room around the door. At seeing the adults’ states, they said simply “Oops…” before they were beckoned into the room. The trio were pulled into the bed where they were tickled and snuggled by the adults for a while. When they were all calm and relaxed, Morrigan showed them how to remove the blessings, went over the previous wording and what had been off with it and how to correct things like this. Then she allowed them to return the blessings in the corrected forms, stroking their cheeks when they beamed happily as it worked perfectly. Morrigan smiled at them. “Okay, now can you each use your powers to look into my womb and tell me what you see there?”

Each girl closed their eyes and held one hand over their mother’s abdomen. Then they looked at one another and then back at her. In unison they spoke. “Twin boys?” 

Morrigan nodded. “Indeed. Identical twin boys thanks to your combined blessings. So you might have messed up a little bit but good things are coming from it. I can feel the strength of the boys and have no doubt that they will be born strong.”

Diana smiled. “So what training will we be doing today?”

Morrigan smiled at them. “We will be observing the various breaking in ceremonies for your prospective slave types again so that you will be quite familiar and prepared for your own claiming and breaking in ceremonies in a few months.”

They all got up and walked to the first ceremonial room after breakfast. This was for a cow being broken in. The young cow was brought in and a magical spell stimulated her to lactate. She was milked and simultaneously fingered until she climaxed multiple times as she was milked, making her brain associate milking with pleasure. Then she was taken and denied climax unless she was being milked, furthering that association. This continued until her milk letting down caused an orgasm and then every time she orgasmed, her milk let down. The ritual ended when milking caused an orgasm without any penetration or extra stimulation. At the close, further magic was done to make the milk production semi-permanent, with the magic needing renewed every so often. With Tiger’s permission, Janae was allowed to bless the young cow and made it possible that she may never need the magic renewed. Tiger stated that for a cow, a branded breast was the highest honor and a pierced nipple was the greatest punishment that could be received. That they only received sex for breeding purposes to continue milk supply and were hooded during births and were never allowed to nurse their own babes. Janae nodded and reaffirmed that this was the path she desired.

The next up was a breeder’s breaking in ceremony. As one of the next in line to be broken in, Diana checked the young woman’s cycle records and another breeder confirmed that the young woman being broken in was in season. She was then fastened to a breeding bench and Tiger took her multiple times, making sure to fill her with his seed until she was almost dripping with it. Then she was released once Tiger’s barbs had retracted and he was able to safely pull out and was cleaned up a little, a party began in her honor. Diana was allowed to check the young woman and confirmed that she was pregnant, then blessed her to have strong healthy children often and be fertile later into the normal fertile range for her species. Tiger then explained that first breedings were always celebrated by the herd of breeders as were successful births of sons. That the breeding bench was usually only used at breeder’s faires, first breedings, hooded breedings, and for breeding an unruly breeder. He also explained that the various positions and teas and charting skills were taught amongst breeders, that to cum in a breeder is an honor for them and to deny them your seed in a condom’s use tells the breeder that she is not worthy of your seed, and that anal sex is the ultimate taboo and insult for a breeder. Diana nodded and confirmed that this truly was her desired path.

The final ceremony they viewed was the pleasure slave’s breaking in and Tiger allowed Nyx to bless the girl before she had her ceremony begun. Much like had happened with Syrah, the girl was taken in whatever manner Tiger pleased in whatever hole he pleased. It was not an easy ceremony even with the blessing but ended with a gentle bathing and a gentle taking to bring her pleasure rather than fear, then a piercing of her labia with small bells and piercing of her belly button with a glass gem to enhance her beauty as she moved. Tiger then explained that the punishment and rewards for a pleasure slave danced a fine line of being identical. For a pleasure slave, having their partner withhold their pleasure could be a huge punishment while having their partner focus on the slave’s pleasure could be a huge reward. It was a bit different than the other types of slaves and depended heavily on context. Nyx nodded and confirmed that the path of a pleasure slave was the path she desired to follow.

Months passed and the triplets had their birthday and a small celebration then were carefully bathed and packed all their belongings and everyone set out towards Tyrell’s estate to hand over the girls as promised. Tyrell’s estate was being prepared for their arrival as they traveled. It would be a joyous occasion for all.


	19. Claimings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets are claimed by Master Tyrell.

When Morrigan and the girls arrived, they were greeted warmly by Gyrie and Tyrell but it wasn’t a formal welcome and Morrigan was welcomed as a visiting slave rather than as Tyrell’s mother. This solemn occasion was joyous but for some, sad. This was often the ceremony where a mother saw her children for the last time and it was completely up to Tyrell’s discretion if she saw the triplets again after this ceremony was over. They were given a late lunch in the great hall before they were all bathed to get the dust of the road off of them and Gyrie saw to helping them bathe and prepare for the ceremony. Gyrie congratulated Morrigan on being pregnant again before they went to the large room that had been prepared with three breeding benches and a bathtub and a low couch. There was also a single chair with a hood on the back of it and Morrigan knew that it was for her. A branding iron was also being heated. As the girls took their places, Gyrie brought in the healer who would be assisting in the piercings for Nyx and healing the brands, and also brought in Darien who would be observing as Tyrell’s heir. Darien’s presence in the room seemed to promote the submissive mood of the women. A few other slaves came in to assist and witness, then Tyrell came in. 

He walked around the room, observing the setup and the women to see if things were to his satisfaction. Gyrie had brought in wine to give her master between rounds with the girls to refresh him. This would be exhausting for him as it was three separate ceremonies in one room but she had been taught how to assist him in the preparations. There were towels set aside for him to clean up between girls and for the bathing of Nyx during her claiming ceremony and a basin of water with a cloth so Gyrie could wipe down her master as he directed her to.

Morrigan took her seat as the girls were placed at their breeding benches and secured appropriately. Her nervousness was betrayed by the way her hands trembled and it took all her composure not to begin begging Tyrell for mercy and kindness to be shown to her daughters. As he circled the bench, visually inspecting Janae, Morrigan spoke in a shaky voice. “Please, Master Tyrell… look on her daughters with favor… she will be your willing slave… only look upon her daughters with favor, she begs you.” 

Tyrell stopped and looked at Morrigan. “Slave, you speak out of place. Your offer is acceptable and I will take your concerns into consideration as I claim my slaves. I’d advise you not to interrupt me again, however. I will not hesitate to punish you.”

Morrigan nodded before swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew what was coming and her heart was terrified that her daughters were going to have difficulties and more pain than was necessary.

Janae was the first to be claimed and unknown to anyone, the ceremony went smoothly thanks to the nearness of Darien. She quickly formed the associations between milking and pleasure in under an hour, a record for the family history. The first stage of being milked and fingered had passed fairly quickly with Janae nearly ecstatic as she came down from the high of her multiple orgasms, as had the orgasm denial during sex unless being milked. She had been frustrated with the orgasm denial and begged loudly to be allowed to cum, putting Morrigan in an uneasy state. To her credit, Morrigan stayed quiet and instead, toyed with her tail. 

The longest stage had been the final with orgasms from milk letdown but once the link had been established, when her milk let down it was in high volume for a ceremony like this and she came hard each time she was milked. Morrigan smiled in pride as the final magic was placed on Janae at the close of claiming. Before she was branded, Gyrie came over and asserted her place as First Slave, forcing Janae to pleasure her with her fingers until she came and then she pinched her nipples and areolas firmly until Janae submitted to her. Once that formality was completed, Janae was branded on her left breast. She cried with the pain but knew that she’d been given honor by having her brand placed there. The healer came over and healed the brand just enough to keep it from infection and tenderness. 

Once this was done, Tyrell and Gyrie moved to the breeding bench that Diana was fastened to. Darien came over and stood leaning slightly against the wall as it was confirmed that Diana was to become a breeder. The other breeders came over at this point and one of them read over the breeder’s record for her that had been brought from Tiger’s compound and informed Tyrell that she had yet to come into her first season. Diana was very nervous and fidgeted as best she could while being bound to the bench. Tyrell nodded and spoke. “This is expected so this breeding will be symbolic and she will be bred by me again when she comes into her first season.” 

He proceeded to breed her multiple times for nearly an hour until his seed was dripping from her young trembling body with every pulse and throb of her body and as he released her from the bonds on the bench, he looked to Gyrie while Diana sat there dazed from the immense pleasure she’d experienced and the emotional shifts from nervous to excited to an aroused high. Morrigan was incredibly proud of her daughters in this moment. Gyrie then moved in to stake her claim as First Slave. She was bred thoroughly by Tyrell while Diana and another breeder held her down but before he came in her, she pulled him out of her so he spilled his seed on Diana’s young body. After this, Diana was branded on her upper outer left thigh and the healer tended to it as she had Janae’s brand.

Nyx was last and her claiming was the longest and most brutal of the three. It took over an hour of her being taken in any way that Tyrell desired and could think of before she was gently and carefully bathed and taken gently on the low couch. Nyx had gone from terror to acceptance to a sort of resigned fear and Morrigan wished she could’ve held her hand during the ordeal but she wasn’t able to do that and she twisted her hands together nervously, her breathing speeding up in anxiety. Before Nyx was pierced and branded, Gyrie pinched her clit until she submitted to the First Slave. Then Nyx was pierced on each side of her labia with belled jewelry and her belly button with a glass jewel, then branded on her upper left outer thigh. The healer took care of her much like she had done for her sisters. Morrigan’s relief was visible now. 

When the three were readied, they had collars placed on them and when the leashes were put on the collars, the hood was placed over Morrigan’s head, symbolically severing her relationship as their mother. Instantly, her anxiety was back in spades and she nearly hyperventilated, clawing at the hood. The girls were taken to a bedroom, crying softly, and encouraged to cuddle as comfort and Tyrell led Morrigan to the room a few minutes later and removed her hood as he stood behind her. “I will not keep you from seeing my daughters. Go ahead and comfort them.”

Morrigan tearfully thanked him and almost ran to the bed and cuddled up with her daughters. Gyrie came in with Kita, bringing in food and drink for everyone. The four slaves cuddled together, sometimes crying and tearful. As Tyrell and Darien watched, Kita and Gyrie joined the cuddled group and began to bond with the triplets who knew their mother wouldn’t be around as often so they should form some sort of connection with their First Slave and the young girl who was their age. Kita’s presence calmed the slaves somewhat and soon the tears abated and quiet conversations took over. The girls talked together as Gyrie looked to Morrigan. “How can I help you ease the separation fears?”

Morrigan smiled softly at Gyrie. “Is it that obvious that I am nervous about how they will handle the separation and how I will? It never gets easier no matter how many children I send away.”

Gyrie smiled softly. “I can tell that you’re anxious and the girls are still on edge somewhat after their claimings. From what I’ve seen with others, no matter how prepared they think they are for their claiming, the girls are always a little in shock afterwards and need comforting. Perhaps we could do something to symbolize me accepting them as mine and make it like a transfer in spirit. Perhaps if they were to nurse from my breasts it would be like they are mine now?”

Morrigan nodded. “In some cultures that is a valid exchange of roles. It would work for me. Is that acceptable with you, Gyrie?”

Gyrie smiled. “That would be fine with me. I don’t mind at all.” 

A few minutes later, Gyrie had each of the girls nurse from her breasts briefly and called them her daughters. Morrigan smiled and nodded. It had indeed made her feel reassured that her daughters would be cared for and treasured here when she could not be here. For the girls, it was not just an act of submission to their First Slave but also a sign of acceptance of the offer to be called daughter. It would allow them to have that semblance of family in a new place and it was reassuring to each of them. After they nursed, Kita hugged them and called them sisters.

After some time visiting together at dinner with everyone, before it was time for bed, Morrigan begged Tyrell to allow her to stay with her daughters longer. He chuckled softly and had her serve him with a blowjob and when she’d satisfied him, he stroked her hair and told her she was welcome to stay for the span of two weeks. She thanked him and then he announced that it was time to go to kennels. Morrigan kissed her daughters after kissing Master Tyrell and Darien and Gyrie and Kita and went to the kennel she’d been assigned for the night. The girls were then shown to their kennels which were next to one another and where their belongings had already been brought. Gyrie went into the kennel where Morrigan was preparing for bed and made sure she had everything she needed inside the cage where she would sleep and when Morrigan entered the cage, she locked the cage. She bid her good night and then went and checked on each of the girls as she continued her nightly rounds before going to bed herself with Master Tyrell.

The next morning, Master Tyrell unlocked Morrigan’s cage and she greeted him warmly by kneeling naked in front of him and taking his cock from his breeches and taking it deep into her mouth, purring when he hardened and allowed her to continue to serve him by bobbing her head up and down, his cock easily reaching the back of her throat and making her gag and even choke a few times as she took him all the way in. He wrapped her braided hair around his fist and pulled her head back so he could thrust hard into her mouth and throat and she moaned eagerly for him. The sound skittered over his cock in pleasing vibrations and he thrust as deep as he could before he came, letting her obediently swallow every drop of his seed. After she sucked the last droplets of cum from his tip, she licked him clean and returned his cock to his breeches. He chuckled softly and sent her off to bathe and eat before going about her affairs for the day. She spent the day with her girls as much as she could without interfering in their training and tried to help them get acclimated to their new home. When she wasn’t with them, she was offering her body to Master Tyrell for his use. He used her twice that day, roughly, testing her limits on her offer to do whatever was necessary to secure his favor for her daughters. He didn’t tell her that he had no intentions of being cruel or rejecting his daughters since they’d served so well during their claimings. He wanted to see how far she would take her promise to offer herself fully to him.

That night, they ate dinner as a family again and all three girls seemed closer to Kita, pleasing both Gyrie and Morrigan. After dinner, Morrigan was not given the chance to offer herself to Master Tyrell again as he told the slaves it was time for bed right away. This was a little worrisome to Morrigan, as she’d been hoping to offer to pleasure Gyrie as Master Tyrell used her before bed. Dutifully, she went to her assigned kennel and Gyrie locked her inside the cage as she made her rounds again. Already uneasy, the night was not made peaceful for her when she heard other slaves talking about one of the new slaves being punished tomorrow, possibly whipped. Immediately her worries turned to her daughters. Had she not done enough to secure favor? Had she made him displeased today and instead turned his ire towards them? Sleep did not come easy for the hybrid slave. Tomorrow she would have to find more ways to earn favor for her daughters and spare them the whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delayed due to a death in Wordangel's family.


	20. Expirimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Darien experiments with growing up.

Chapter 20

When Tyrell came to unlock her cage the next morning, she greeted him naked and as she got out of the cage, she slowly rubbed her body up his and nuzzled him with a purr. “She wants to serve you this morning, Master Tyrell…” she ran one hand over his chest slowly. “Please let her be of use, Master.”

Tyrell chuckled softly and fisted his hand around her braided hair and pulled until her neck was arched and exposed. “And if that use extended to feeding from you?”

She smiled at him. “She is yours to use as you wish, just as she promised... “

He slowly nuzzled her neck. “You trailed off, slave… was there more to that or did the idea of me feeding from you make you forget the rest of what you were going to say?”

She ran one hand down to rub at his bulge within his breeches, making a soft sound of arousal as she felt the evidence of his arousal beneath her hand. “The idea of you feeding from her is quite pleasurable but what side-tracked her mind was the scent of your arousal. It is intoxicating, Master.”

He groaned softly and leaned over and breathed in her scent. “You make a tempting offer, slave… it has been a long time since I have fed while breeding… and I haven’t forgotten the taste of your blood.”

She groaned softly, feeling the warmth of his breath on her fur covered neck. “Please allow her to be the one to give you the joy of feeding while breeding… her blood is strong. It would not take much to satisfy you so there is no fear of hurting her. She can give you a more relaxed feeding experience.”

He chuckled softly and pushed her against the wall. She chuckled softly and pulled his cock from his breeches and then he used his strength and speed to quickly shift her hips and enter her wetness with one smooth motion, her legs wrapping around him. She could hear the whisper of his fangs lowering before she felt them scrape along the curve of her neck oh so lightly. As he bred her, he bit deep on those tender scars marking the perfect spot on her to get a deep bite without harming her. The rumble of pleasure from his chest combined with the feeling of feeding her son again nearly shot Morrigan into orgasm and she at once began to plead with him for permission to cum. His response was to mindlink her a growled yes as he thrust harder, knowing he wouldn’t last long with the rush from her blood flooding his body. After only a few swallows, he pulled back and licked the wounds closed. With the taste of her incredibly strong and magic laden blood in his mouth, he kissed her hard, taking possession of her mouth and began to ravage her eager body. He lost count of how many times she’d cum when he pulled her hips close and thrust deep, cumming hard inside her. She moaned happily and held him close for a few moments before he pulled out of her and let her feet hit the floor gently. She went to her knees and cleaned him with her mouth before she put his cock back in his breeches and straightened his clothing. He licked his lips slowly as he watched her, his eyes slowly returning human shaped from the cat slits they’d turned as he’d fed. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. “Make sure to drink twice the bloodwine and make every other glass herbed today, slave. I will not send you back to your Master at a deficit.”

She smiled up at him. “Yes, Master Tyrell.”

She obediently drank a glass of bloodwine before she sought out her morning bath. This morning, Kita was bathing with Darien standing against the wall looking a little bored. She smiled and greeted Master Darien first as she dropped her silks near the bath and got in the water. What she didn’t realize was that Darien was watching her intently and when she looked over to ask him how he was, she saw him blushing as he looked away quickly. She smiled softly. “Master Darien, it is perfectly fine for you to look at her. She knows you’ve seen other women nude… this slave is little different from them. It is her purpose to be pleasing to the eye, even to one so young.”

He nodded wordlessly and looked at Morrigan again, more focused on what was revealed to him when Morrigan sat on the side of the bath, lathering herself with soap, mentally comparing his sister’s barely budded chest to her full heavy breasts and his sister’s undeveloped figure to hers. He decided that he definitely liked the mature woman’s form more. Something about the shape was pleasing. He also decided that when Kita went to her training after lunch and he had his free time, he would see if the invitation extended to seeing if Morrigan’s body felt better than the other women had when he’d hugged them or been hugged by them. She was different because she was covered in fur in most places so she might feel better. He couldn’t imagine that his touch wouldn’t be welcomed because so many women seemed to want his attention and the slaves seemed to like that kind of attention from the Masters.

He watched Morrigan as she got out with Kita not long behind her. Kita liked having the scented oils rubbed into her skin and asked Morrigan if she would help her with the hard to reach spots. She brought the scented oil over when Morrigan agreed and Morrigan showed her how to use a towel to rub the oils into the hard to reach spots just like she had her daughters not too long ago. Kita giggled softly and told her that was how her mother had told her but she still liked it rubbed in by hand better. Morrigan laughed softly and helped Kita finish up before she washed her hands and then rubbed her oils into her fur and skin and a little into her hair. Morrigan wrapped on a clean length of silks and then the three of them left the baths, Darien firmly making up his mind to try that after lunch. Darien went to help his father in the study while Kita and Morrigan went to find Gyrie for their assignments for the day.

The morning was spent on various chores for Morrigan and various lessons for the children. The triplets had a different understanding of the lessons now that they'd been claimed but they didn't understand what their bodies were undergoing with budding sexuality having been awakened. They also felt a certain closeness to their God but they didn't understand why it was so strong either. At lunch, everyone came together and they discussed these things with Morrigan who reassured them that everything was okay and that they would learn to understand in time, that she had dealt with her own learning experience when she was a young slave. Gyrie also reassured them in very calm tones the same things. As the women talked, Darien talked with his father about business and how he had been noticing different things about the women around him. Tyrell smiled knowingly and assured his son that it was normal to be curious but that he must respect the difference between free and slave, as well as the difference between free for use and restricted from use even for something as simple as touching. Darien nodded and felt better that his father understood this quest for knowledge and growth. That he wanted to be a man and not a little boy. Tyrell smiled at Darien and decided that maybe it was time to include the boy in more of the sexual activity now so they could have more control over his first experiences rather than playing ignorant and leaving him to find out on his own and develop bad habits. 

As they split up after lunch, Darien followed Morrigan to the kennels where she'd been told to clean her assigned kennel and came up behind her and hugged her, his hands grabbing her breasts and awkwardly squeezing them. At feeling the smaller hands and smelling the familiar scent. "Master Darien? How can she be of service? Is all well?"

"How did you know it was me?" The boy's voice was full of amazement.

She smiled. "Your scent, Master. Every person has a unique scent."

He chuckled softly and kept holding her breasts. She smiled again. "Do you enjoy touching her breasts, Master?"

Damien blushed and dropped his hands and stepped back, stammering a little, suddenly embarrassed. "Uh… I wanted to feel them… I wanted to know if they felt different from others I've felt while helping milk the cows…"

She chuckled softly and turned to face him. "You are welcome to explore her as you see fit this visit, Master Darien. May she show you a few tricks to make things feel better for both of us and other women you touch in the future?"

His eyes lit up as he looked into her eyes. "I would like that… I'm curious about the things I've seen."

She smiled and took his hand and slid it up her belly to her breasts and spoke slowly as she did so, guiding him to cup her breasts as she spoke. "You see, part of the pleasurable touch is anticipation so the slide over the body builds it nicely… then cupping makes her feel even more anticipation. If you want to be rough, pinch or tug on the nipple. If you want to be gentle just rub your thumb over the nipple back and forth a few times."

She moaned softly as he did both, pinching the left nipple and rubbing the right nipple. He smiled and felt himself hardening like he sometimes got. It was an odd feeling still but this time he didn't mind it as much. Then she took his hand again and slid it back down her torso to cup her wet mound. She bit back a moan and spoke in a voice thick with arousal. "This is another erotic place to touch and bring pleasure. You can rub while cupping just like this, you can stick your fingers inside and stroke in there within these folds and stroke until she cums or begs for your cock. It will almost always result in begging for release somehow. Your cock will also fit here for fucking."

He smiled and began to explore her mound with shy touches and almost hesitant strokes of thin young fingers. He gasped as he throbbed and she clenched on his fingertip. "So wet and slick… not slimy like i thought… not really."

She continued to guide his exploration for at least an hour before she begged to cum and he allowed her, gasping at her climax and the resulting climax of his own, a small spurt of cum in his breeches. She smiled at him despite his furious blushing. "Congratulations on your first orgasm taken and gained, Master Darien… you did well for your first time like this… perhaps you would like to see if your mother can educate you further? She is who would be more prepared to teach you… it is traditional for the mother to teach the first lessons of desire." 

He stammered as he looked into her eyes. "You mean it? She won't freak out on me or anything? I'm not going to get in trouble for this?" 

"No…" she smiled. "You've hit this stage early but now that you are here we should get your mother to help you learn."

He nodded wordlessly and they went to find Gyrie. Gyrie smiled at them and when she heard what had happened, she frowned a little. "Master Darien, why didn't you tell her first?" 

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I thought she would feel different because of the fur… my curiosity got to me. I didn't really plan more than grabbing her to feel the difference between the other breasts I've touched over the past few years."

Morrigan spoke. "She started showing him different ways to make a woman feel pleasure with touches, Gyrie. When he reacted like a curious man and not a curious boy, she knew he needed to learn from you and his father."

Gyrie nodded. "Thank you, Morrigan. You were right to come to this one, Master Darien. She will talk to your father and we will begin that aspect of lessons for you. She hopes that you will give her the honor of your first breeding and use her knowledge as you learn."

Darien blushed furiously and looked away for a moment. "I will speak with Father on my own and this will be kept quiet."

Gyrie smiled at him. "Of course, Master Darien. She begs you to take her for your first that you may see what true submission is from a slave. Please give her that honor… please Master Darien?"

He swallowed hard and took a slow deep breath. "I will speak to Father and when I am ready I will take you. But not a moment sooner."

She nodded obediently. "As you wish, Master. She is, and always has been, your loyal slave."

The conversation with his father ended with agreeing to him observing his father on various sexual activities and assisting in some before he went further than the touching he'd learned. And Gyrie would be there by his side guiding him as well.


	21. Breaking The Filly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darien helps with a breeding technique known as Breaking The Filly.

Over the next month, Darien and Kita had assisted Gyrie in her work in helping with various breedings and trainings, with Darien getting to touch and explore the slaves to his heart’s content and sometimes he would even assist as Gyrie was bred by Tyrell, touching and stroking her body as preparation for the breeding. These times, Gyrie would be ecstatic in the breedings. Kita never understood that because she was still afraid of men and of sex in general. Every week, Tyrell would sit down with Darien and discuss how it made him feel during these times when he would assist and how he wanted to act during them, be that touching himself or having one of the women touch him or anything they could think of. As his urges to do more than touch and tease became stronger and more apparent, Tyrell decided that they should do something with him called “Breaking The Filly” and see what the boy did when presented with the perfect opportunity to display his internal dominance.

One day, after explaining the rules of “Breaking The Filly” which was a breeding technique that used dominance through pleasure to break a breeder slave, Tyrell led him to one of the larger rooms where different functions happened with slaves and when they went in, he saw two slaves hooded and on breeding benches, fully bound. One was older and an experienced breeder, judging by the shape of her body. The other was young, maybe his age. She was clearly inexperienced because of how she was trembling and struggling. As they got closer, he realized it was none other than his mother and twin sister. He would recognize their bodies anywhere. He just hadn’t been close enough to see the unique marks and patterns of freckles from the other side of the room. He looked to his father, questions in his eyes. Tyrell smiled at him and patted the boy’s shoulder before speaking. “Slaves, this is a contest of sorts. You will both be pleasured and brought to the edge of release repeatedly. Only one of you will be allowed to cum and the one that isn’t allowed to cum will be made to edge twice as long as it took for the first to break. The reward for the winner is that they will be given an herbal potion to increase fertility and then I will breed them. Is that clear, slaves?”

Though it was muffled by the hoods, they could hear both slaves answer “Aye, Master.”

Tyrell led Darien over and as they stood behind the breeding benches, Tyrell smiled at his son. “Now… you may do anything you wish except take their asses. For a breeder, that is the ultimate disgrace and they have done nothing to earn such a disgrace. There are two disgraces to a breeder. The ultimate is being taken anally. The other is to have a condom used or otherwise deny them your seed. It tells them that they are not worthy of breeding but rather only worthy as a sex toy. Do you understand?”

Darien looked from his father to the hooded slaves, then back. “Aye. I understand.”

Tyrell nodded. “Very well. Begin.”

To the slaves it seemed like days could have passed as the two men took their time with caresses and gentle touches at first. Darien’s touches were shy and hesitant at first but as time went on and his father didn’t stop him, he grew more confident and explored more with pinches and tugging on nipples, first his mother’s, then his sister’s. He noted the difference in the way his mother’s nipples felt and reacted, pebbling hard and standing proud, while his sister shrank away from his touch and her body reacted slower. Then he compared the reactions to having their mounds rubbed. His mother shivered and arched towards his motions while his sister shivered and took longer to reach the point where she wasn’t trying to get away from his hands. Part of him wondered why this was while a part of him wanted to find out what it would take to have his sister eager for his touch like his mother clearly was. 

Then he dipped his young fingers into his mother’s glistening wet slit and she moaned loudly. He bit his lower lip and watched her body’s reaction as he stroked her in just the way he knew would entice her from the times he’d assisted in preparing her for breeding. She jerked and moaned, pleasure clearly written on her skin. When she was on the edge, he pulled his fingers out of her and away from her body, smirking at her whimper of disappointment. Then he went to his sister and pushed one finger into her tight folds, having her cry out. She wasn’t as wet as their mother was and he began to stroke her, eventually getting her to loosen up and begin to respond to his efforts to stir her passion. As he was playing with his twin, his father was working his mother into a frenzy, pushing her right to the edge before stopping cold for a couple of minutes. Soon, he could hear his sister beginning to plead for them to let her mother be the one to cum. Gyrie would immediately say no and beg that Kita be allowed to cum.

A devious idea hit him and he switched positions with his father and took his young cock from his breeches and rubbed the tip along his mother’s slit, teasing her even as the slick sensation made him harden. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slipped inside her as far as he could. She cried out and bucked up and the intense reaction made him want to see what else would happen. As he teased her with small movements and had her panting and moaning and crying out, it made Kita beg for them to let Gyrie cum. Gyrie groaned and shook her head, then begged for Kita to be allowed to cum.

Tyrell used his experience to push Kita’s control by playing with her clit with his thumb while stroking her tightness with one finger, knowing that she couldn’t hold out the way that Gyrie could. It was a ploy designed to protect his daughter from something she clearly wasn’t ready for. If she was this adverse to being pleasured, she was not yet ready to be bred. Within ten strokes while having her clit rubbed, Kita cried out as she bucked and thrashed, fighting release. All it took was Kita whimpering please without anything else following for Tyrell to know that she truly couldn’t hold back any more than the tremors and spasms around his finger already told him. He plunged his finger deeper until he felt the spongy texture of her g spot and he rubbed it until she was begging loudly. “Cum, Kita.” He thrust his finger once more and she couldn’t help but explode around his finger and cry out, then go limp against the breeding bench and start to sob.

Inwardly Gyrie thanked the gods that Kita had broken this way and would be saved from being bred so young while under the effects of the potion. Then she felt Darien moving inside her as he began to experiment with thrusting and the way it felt for him and she groaned. It was torture and took all her trained restraint to keep from cumming or begging to cum as he began to get wilder as the good feeling spread in him. She didn’t know quite why this was driving her so close to the edge as it was. He was so young and small compared to a grown man, it shouldn’t have felt so good. When he pulled out of her because she was on the edge, she breathed deep and prepared for the next wave. 

Darien was breathing hard when he pulled out of his mother. He liked the way it felt but something had told him that his mother was about to cum and he knew it wasn’t time for her to cum so he pulled out. After giving her time to get back from the brink of release, he pushed back inside her and thrust until the pleasure pushed him over the edge and he released his small amount of cum, inert though it was because he hadn’t truly hit puberty. He still had some time for that development. She cried out at feeling that and began to beg almost wildly to cum. He pulled out of her as his father placed one hand on his shoulder. He nodded to his father and walked over to get a drink of water as they let his mother cool down a little. 

Having watched his son try to breed Gyrie, he knew that it was time to introduce the boy to other methods of pleasure. He had heard of boys hitting puberty early so it was apparent to him that his son was not just curious but in those earliest of days of puberty. It wouldn’t be more than two years now before he was beginning to be fertile for breeding most likely. Once Gyrie’s time of edging was done, he allowed her to cum twice, then pulled away from her to go get the potion. Then both her and Kita’s hoods were removed and Gyrie was given the potion. After she finished it, he gave her five minutes for it to take effect and then he proceeded to breed her as Darien and Kita watched. He held himself deep inside her for a minute longer than usual just to make sure none of his seed was wasted on her thighs, then walked around for her to clean his length, which she did dutifully. 

When they were both released from their benches, Gyrie stood up just in time to catch Kita, who had run to her and thrown her arms around her mother, sobbing hard. “Kita, shhh… it’s okay… you did good… you held out as long as you could… I’m not hurt… shhh… just take a deep breath and look at me. I’m not hurt. It’s okay.” 

Darien looked a little confused and spoke as Tyrell led them to the bedroom and opened the door. “Is everything okay? I don’t understand… why would we hurt them?” 

Tyrell answered. “For slaves, being hooded is frightening and any slave being broken is traumatic on some level. Other Masters would likely not have been gentle and it would not be seen as a real reward to be bred after all that because not all Masters take care of their slaves as your grandfather and I do. As I hope you will come to do. You two slaves should have some time… Kita needs comforted. You both did well. Good girls.” 

He took Darien with him and left the two women together to cuddle in the bed and let Gyrie console Kita. While he walked with Darien through the compound, he talked with him about the different ways a man could find pleasure and made sure he understood that for now he was only to experiment with slaves when with either him or his grandfather or his mother or grandmother. The boy answered that he understood.

Meanwhile, in other functional rooms of the compound, the triplets were being trained further in their areas of expertise. Janae was in the stables waiting her turn to be milked. She’d get milked twice a day and once a day she would nurse one of the children of the breeders while a trainer watched. She only minded the waiting to be milked because she wanted to get on with blessing the other cows. She’d felt called to her work the past few days and her mother would see them after lunch to visit for a while before her evening milking. Then they would go to bed and every night, the triplets were able to talk quietly through the walls of their stable kennels. 

Finally it was her turn. She walked over to the milking stand and put her wrists in the restraints and waited for them to be fastened down before she leaned forward to allow the older cow to begin to milk her into the jar with marked lines to measure how much milk she produced in this milking. There was another cow with a ledger marking down how much so they could track production levels. As the milking progressed, with initial letdown, she came once. That one was always involuntary. She dug her fingers into the stand as she was milked, her fingers aching to touch herself and her body begging for release with each tugging squeeze of each breast. Finally, they were done and the measurement was announced for the recorder and she was released from the restraints. She quickly wiped herself with a rag and went to see some of the older cows. She blessed them with years more faithful milk flow with rich milk using a rune drawn on their breasts and they told her they could feel the tingle of magic, then their breasts felt full like they should’ve when they were younger. She smiled and kissed their cheeks and went to see about her other chores she had to do before lunch and the midday training where she would nurse a child. After that, she would bathe and go to dinner. After dinner they would have their nightly milkings, then go to bed.

Diana was in a gathering area for breeders, being taught more about the breeding cycle and pregnancy and birthing. Each morning, they had this class taught by the midwives to prepare them and educate them so they could better assist the others. After the class, they would go to be checked for fertility or pregnancy, then be released for chores. After lunch, she would visit with her mother and sisters. Then she would go with one of the midwives to help check on the pregnant slaves and help record their conditions in the journals. Then they would bathe and go to dinner, then after dinner they would go to bed. As she stood in line with the others waiting for inspection, she blessed a few of the older breeders with runes drawn on their abdomens to give them a few more years of safe breeding. Then it was her turn for inspection. She laid down on a bench and sat her feet in raised stirrups so the midwife could check for discharges and her vaginal state, because cleanliness mattered to a breeder more than it did for a pleasure slave, which was saying something. Once she was cleared to leave and her health information recorded, she went about doing her chores.

Nyx was in one of the dancing instruction rooms, stretching and doing small gentle exercises to warm up and increase flexibility. After about an hour of these, she would have hours of dancing training. She was taught dances and music that went with them alongside other slaves in training. She had met Syrah during training and was promised that the after dancing private sessions with Master Tyrell were normal and just to ease her fears of intimacy. Before she went to Master Tyrell, she spoke with a few of the older pleasure slaves and traced runes over their mounds blessing them with pleasure when with a partner and years of continued allure and ease of arousal. After her massages with Master Tyrell, she would go to lunch, then after lunch she would visit with her mother and sisters. After that they would go to dinner, then bathe and go to bed. 

While the girls were doing their training and chores, Morrigan had tracked down Master Tyrell and begged to have some time alone with him. When he refused to send Darien away, she nodded and begged him to allow her to serve him. When he asked if she meant letting him feed and fuck her again while Darien watched how a mother tries to secure favor for her children, she agreed without a hint of reluctance. He took her there, bent over the desk, then fed from her and took her as he fed, then took her for a third time. After he was satisfied with how she cleaned his manhood with her mouth, he held her there and made her submit with his cock blocking her airway until she nearly passed out, then he let her go about her day. When she was leaving, Darien looked at his father. “If she’s doing that to gain favor for her children, wouldn’t she have to do that with me too? I mean, since I am your heir after all…”

Tyrell chuckled and called Morrigan back into the room. Morrigan looked a little confused but hid it fairly well. “Yes, Master Tyrell? How may she be of service?”

Tyrell smiled. “Did you hear Master Darien’s question?” 

She nodded. “She did, Master.”

He smiled at the boy, then back at her. “Why don’t you give the young Master an answer?”

She nodded as she stepped back into the room a little more and looked at Darien. “Usually the favor is only given by the Master of the household. However, it would be up to Master Tyrell if her service to him would include you as well.”

Tyrell seemed to think for a few moments, making Morrigan wonder if he would order something so unorthodox. Then he spoke, smiling at Darien afterwards. “She is correct. In this case you are too young to grant favor in my name, but when you are older, that may be something that I allow.” 

Darien nodded. “I understand, thank you for answering my question.”

Tyrell nodded. “Very well. Slave, you are dismissed. Busy yourself with your chores for the day.”

She gave them both a bow and then left the study to go about her chores for the day as ordered.

The day progressed smoothly and after a little talking through the walls, the girls drifted off to sleep like everyone else. They slept well until a little after midnight, when they all three shared a dream. They were in a dark forest near a small brook and heard a loud booming voice call to them. “Janae! Diana! Nyx! Come to me and find me and enter into my service as you were meant to!” 

All three gasped and hit their knees and prostrated themselves on the ground. They spoke in unison. “Banwyn, we hear your voice and obey… we will begin to search for you… how will we know you, Lord?”

The voice boomed again. “You will know me when my power touches you and enters you. Waste no time. My time to emerge is coming soon. You must prepare and make the way for me!”

“We hear you, Lord Banwyn… We will search until we find you!”

All three girls woke at the same time drenched in sweat.


	22. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets search and emergence arrives.

The triplets all laid there shivering in their beds, silent tears streaming down their faces, in the aftermath of the dream’s power. Of the powerful voice of Banwyn. Then, almost in unison, the urge to be together and comfort one another hit. Janae and Nyx got up and went to the middle kennel which was where Diana was sitting on her bed waiting for them. It wasn’t telepathy, though they could’ve used that to coordinate their movements, but rather an intuition born of sharing the same womb. For the longest, they lay there cuddled together just sobbing silently and holding one another. Then they began to speak about what had them so spooked. After they each told their dream and confirmed their shared dream, they agreed that there was only one place to go for help. Only one person could help them make sense of this terrifying voice and urgent command. Their mother.

Morrigan was awakened when the door to her kennel was opened and she was shocked to see all three of her girls quietly enter the room, Nyx closing the door behind them. Because she was locked in her cage, she couldn’t go to them but she did get up and sit where she could reach through the bars to touch them. They all came to her and told her about the dream they’d shared and the effect it had had on them and about the increasing urges to bless the other slaves and go about their work as priestesses. Morrigan reassured them that it was okay to react how they had with their first true encounter with their god, that she still got very emotional when she had a direct encounter with the gods that she served. Then she smiled and spoke quietly. “What we will do is look for subtle signs of influence that are new and see if we see where they seem to radiate from. If he is here and nearby as your instincts insist, we will see those ripples in the area. It is possible that he doesn’t know what he is at this time because of the way your god said the time for him to emerge was near. An emergence is usually from one that isn’t aware that they are a god. Don’t be afraid. We will find him. Now… you need to go back to bed and get some rest. You will need to begin to look for ripples in the patterns of magic around us. I will help you. I love you, my darlings. It will be okay and you will know what to do. The magic will tell you.” 

The girls all kissed her cheek as she pressed it to the bars of the cage, then left and returned to their kennels and beds. They had a dreamless sleep the rest of the night but still remembered their calling in the morning when they woke. They went to their training and thought about how they could look for Banwyn as they did so. Meanwhile, Tyrell came and unlocked Morrigan’s cage. Morrigan smiled at him and got out of the cage and knelt at his feet. “Master Tyrell, she needs to discuss special training that your daughters have had… it is going to be coming into play for your household very soon. She does not wish to get your daughters into trouble but they came to her last night after a frightening dream.” 

Tyrell held up his hand and sat down in the chair in the room. “Hold on… tell me about the special training. What is it and what is it for?”

Morrigan smiled reassuringly. “It is nothing extreme. The girls were trained as priestesses. They call their god Banwyn and all we currently know is that they have seen the god as an albino. She has had a dream of their god as a faceless albino served by a myriad of albinos with the girls serving as high priestesses in the aspects of their slave training. They have been trained in magical arts to be able to serve as she has in that aspect as well. They are able to bless according to their skill set and the twins that she carries are proof that the blessings of their god are valid and real. They dreamt last night that their god was calling them to find him and prepare the way for him because the time of his emergence was near. She advised them to watch the magic for patterns and changes in the area.”

He nodded and thought for a moment, then sighed softly and called for one of the slaves to bring him Gyrie and the triplets. Gyrie arrived first, so he told her about the matter, then had Morrigan go over everything again. When the girls arrived after their morning classes, he sat them down and asked them to go over the details of the training they’d had. They were nervous, but with their mother present, they didn’t feel as intimidated so they told him everything they could think of. They talked over one another excitedly at times as they tried to tell him about their specialties and their misadventure with their first blessing on their mother. At the story of their blessing of their mother, he looked to Morrigan and then burst out laughing, a full bodied laugh. Morrigan blushed and looked away, which only made him laugh harder. This made the triplets burst into giggles. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the girls. “Okay… now that we have had our fun at Morrigan’s expense… how can I help you three in your missions and support you in your quest to find this god Banwyn?”

There was more talking over one another before they calmed and came to a consensus that they didn’t know what exactly they were looking for nor did they know exactly what to do when they found their god. They just knew he’d spoken to them in their shared dream and it had been frightening to them. He nodded. “Very well. I expect to be informed of the progress in this and any needs you may discover that you have. I will help you.” 

Morrigan smiled as she looked from him to the triplets, then back to him. “Master Tyrell, does this mean you have found favor in your daughters and are granting it to them?”

Tyrell looked at her and smiled. “Yes, I find favor in them and am granting it to them. They must behave nonetheless.”

She smiled brightly. “She thanks you, Master Tyrell. From the bottom of her heart, she thanks you.”

He nodded. “Your thanks and appreciation are noted.”

Three years passed by and still the triplets hadn’t found Banwyn. They were frustrated by it to say the very least. They had grown in beauty and stature and were showing signs of full womanhood beginning within the next year or so and they had seen gradual growth in the submission of slaves in the compound and even a few of the free women in the compound area had become less dominant when in the compound. Kita had grown close to Janae moreso than the others and it was joked that they were childhood sweethearts in the making. Syrah had grown close to the triplets, like a big sister to all of them but especially to Nyx because of their shared specialty. Shryke had grown as well, looking more like his father every time that the family came to visit. Darien had grown into a handsome young man and all the slaves seemed to enjoy his presence in their activities and when he would oversee interactions at his father’s side, things seemed to go much more smoothly. Gyrie had begun to crave his touch again as she neared fertility again. Each time she’d become fertile in the past three years, she would crave his touch and it grew more insistent, as if her body knew that he was nearing true manhood.

One morning, Darien awoke from a delightful dream to find himself covered in wetness. At once, shame flooded him. He hadn’t wet the bed in years! Then he moved aside the covers and found that his lower abdomen was covered in something sticky and alarm flooded him. What on earth had happened? What was going on? Was something wrong? He quickly got up and changed his clothes, cleaning himself up with a wet cloth from the basin of water meant for washing before they got ready for the day, then ran to find his mother. She would know what it was. She knew so much more than he did. One day he might know more. One day.

He found her in the kennels, in the one she rarely used for her own, cleaning. She looked up and smiled at him, then frowned at his alarmed look. “What is it, Master Darien? You look disturbed.”

He ran to her and hugged her tight and she knew instantly that something very important had happened. Something had changed in her son. She could feel her body respond like she was instantly consumed with the need to be bred. But he was so upset, she was able to push that urge back down, but just barely. She pulled him away from her and sat down on the bed she’d been making with fresh bedding. “Dear son, tell me what has you so upset… she has a suspicion but she needs to hear from you.”

He looked at her, his chin quivering with emotion. “This morning I woke and it felt like I had wet the bed, but what was there was sticky, not wet. Is something wrong with me? What is it? What’s happening to me?” 

She smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand, ignoring the pangs of desire that the contact with him ignited. She had known this day would evoke strong reactions in her, but she didn’t think this would have been this strong, like a punch to the gut with every touch of his skin on hers. “Master, there is nothing wrong with you… you simply had your first wet dream… you have entered manhood. Congratulations, Master Darien.”

Wet dream? The concept was alien to him. “What is a wet dream? I don’t understand, Mother.”  
Gyrie chuckled softly. “A wet dream is simply when you have a dream and it triggers you to reach orgasm and cum in your sleep. It is normal for a fertile male and this will not be your only one, she has no doubts. Your first one simply marks your entrance into life as an adult male.”

He nodded. “If this is not the last one I will have, how do I prevent making such a mess or event prevent them in the future?”

She reached out and stroked his cheek gently, a loving gesture that resulted in a lightning shock of desire spearing her and planting itself firmly in her womb. She pulled back her hand, barely able to hide the trembling from him. “Well, the best answer she knows of is to either pleasure yourself to release before sleep or have sex before sleep. She cannot say if that will entirely avoid them happening in the first place. Perhaps your father can tell you better on if it prevents them. She can say that when she has sex with your father at bedtime, he has no problem with them.”

He seemed to think about this for a few moments, and unable to resist any longer, she leaned over and kissed him. It immediately kindled flames of need in her womb itself and when she broke the kiss, he inhaled deeply and his eyes dilated like her scent was somehow an aphrodisiac. She tilted her head slightly as he closed the gap between them with a step that could only be called predatory. It was a look she’d seen on Tyrell several times a year… something that happened when he entered what he called rut. When he singled out one slave that he bred instinctively and repeatedly until she was pregnant. It wasn’t always her. It was usually the first female to cross his path when it hit him if he wasn’t careful about his awareness of it coming on. Barely seconds before his hands pushed her back onto the bed and pulled her silks away so roughly they nearly tore, her mind registered that something about her scent after they’d kissed had pushed Darien into rut.

Darien didn’t understand why but something about the way his mother’s scent had changed triggered an elemental need in him. He was powerless to stop it and in a way, he didn’t want to stop himself. She wasn’t fighting him, so why stop? He squeezed her breasts hard enough that she whimpered softly, then he kissed her hard, demanding her submission as his hands ran over her body. She gave in to him, responding with a hungry passion but one that was still submitting to his needs and desires. He roughly shoved down his breeches and rubbed the tip of his cock over her slit, groaning when he found her body already weeping feminine juices for him. He slid into her with one rough thrust, both of them moaning at the feeling of his invasion. He broke the kiss and bit her shoulder just in that spot beside her collarbone where the muscle was thick and protected the bone, pinning her to the bed with his body weight as he began to take her rough and fast, giving in to the need driving him with the force of centuries of instinct.He released the bite when it was clear that she accepted his dominance and slapped her breasts a few times, then held her down by her wrists above her head. 

He didn’t stop when he came the first time. It was like the need still held onto him, so she rolled her hips and kept moving to keep him hard. He growled and it made her shudder with desire and she was helpless to fight the passion she felt for him. It was different from the passion she felt for Tyrell but left her feeling somehow completed. It was as if a piece of her had been returned and she was whole for the first time in her life. His hungry breeding only stopped after he came a second time, then he was spent, limbs shaking and eyes cloudy as he panted over her. When she felt him relax, she knew that her scent had changed again and that she had to be pregnant. As the passion drained from her and she too relaxed, that was when it hit her. She had been bred by another Master without permission… and had successfully been bred judging by the way Darien pulled out of her slowly.

Something felt different. Stronger. Like Darien had a magnetic pull about him stronger than anything she’d ever felt from him before. Her submission to the rut was nothing in the face of it and it pulled her to submit utterly and she gloried in it. It was the completion of all she’d dreamt of for years, since the moment she’d known she was pregnant. While she had submitted to Tyrell and loved him, this was something completely different. This was a dominance that resonated in her soul and fulfilled her needs. His command would be the very honor of her heart. She reverently cleaned him with her mouth and then knelt at his feet. “Master… she is yours to command… please let her serve you.”

Meanwhile, in one of the smaller dining halls where the slaves ate, Janae and Diana and Nyx were sitting with Kita and Syrah, talking with them over their lunches. When the rut stopped for Darien, his aura of power was unleashed at full and the ripple of power it produced made the triplets stop mid sentence and look at one another. They spoke in unison and left the others around them that had looked when they froze staring in confusion. “Banwyn… he’s emerged… and he’s emerged nearby…”


End file.
